Du Hast Mich
by briar black death rose
Summary: After being raped,stressed and an overprotective Shiro.Ichigo is sent into more trouble as Grimmjow finds out Ichigo is a beta and plans on mating him.Shiro not pleased but they both mate Ichigo and now Ichigo is left in fear.The elders wouldn't like the fact Ichigo is fraternizing with the enemy causing him to leave everything he has ever know all for love.
1. Chapter 1

Snarling internally at the events of last night Ichigo Kurosaki ran his fingers through his orange hair. Already late for gym class he was even more frustrated at the pain ranking down his spine.

"Fuck," Ichigo muttered to himself.

_While walking home from work, Ichigo was enjoying the fresh brisk winter air. It nipped at his skin with a welcome, causing his cheeks to warm making them to be rosy shade. Though he wore a jacket, it still wasn't enough to keep him quit warm. Hearing the sound of footstep Ichigo turned around to see three lanky looking men. They had a strange demeanour. Picking up his guard he turned to face them rather than not. Rule one of fighting. Never walk away. What ever principle and teacher told you that was wrong because when you turned your back it meant you were giving the enemy a clear opening. Rule two was fight back. Again the faculty was wrong. Letting the enemy pound on you meant you loose and could die. They were just so pathetic and to be honest Ichigo was not on to not fight back. After being targeted by gangs and pathetic excuses of men, Ichigo learned to fight and fight well he did. If you didn't recognize his orange head of hair you recognized his fighting style. Leaving the enemy crumpled beneath his foot. He was also know for his one hit K.O's though Ichigo preferred to toy with them first._

_"So what do you morons want?" asked Ichigo._

_"Tch" scoffed one of the males._

_"You ain't gonna win so easy Kurosaki," said another male._

_This time it was Ichigo's turn to scoff._

_"You know how I leave my victims so you better shoo drag queen," said Ichigo trying to rattle the man even though he looked nothing like a queen._

_One of the men began to pull out brass knuckles._

_"Oh yeah this'll be fun," whispered Ichigo._

_Getting ready to strike forward like a cobra, Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't able to pull out his claws, instead he felt his body falling into the ground. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head and echoing laughter. The world felt as if it slowed down and as Ichigo fell everything that was said was an echo, unclear to what was being said. He felt funny and his vision was darkening. While his eyes began to close he heard one thing as a dark figure began to walk towards him._

_"I hope he ain't dead," said one man," I wanted to have a little fun with him."_

_Ichigo wasn't out for long. Waking up to the feeling of something pounding into him, Ichigo began to struggle. Though Ichigo couldn't free himself. Growling Ichigo struggled some more only to hear laughter ringing in his ear as well as more pain that laced throughout his back._

_"You can struggle all you want pussy cat but you won't escape," the man whispered in his ear._

_Ichigo froze at that. These men were human is what ichigo suspected no one called him pussy cat unless they knew he was a hybrid and humans typically hated their kind for their beauty._

_"What do you plan on doing to me," snapped Ichigo._

_"Oh don't worry pussy cat we're just gonna have a little fun with ya every now an' then," said the man._

_Ichigo clenched his teeth at the pain he felt from being stretched. Though Ichigo had never had butt sex before he knew the procedure since one of his friends was an absolute pervert and enjoyed seeing him blush. Clearly he was not prepared and they decided to just shove their dick in his ass. Ichigo was __grateful that wereanimals could not get human diseases besides the common cold. You just couldn't evade that one. While trying to escape, Ichigo felt something in his arm. It began to make him feel drowsy. Ichigo felt his head rest on the floor._

_"W..What are you d..doing?" asked a sleepy Ichigo._

_"Me and my buddy haven't gotten our turn," the man whispered in Ichigo's__ears._

_After that Ichigo woke up in some strange warehouse, alone and with his pants down. His clothes were in a corner and Ichigo scowled. Shiro would worry so Ichigo would have get home quickly but thankfully the sun hadn't risen yet. Clearly he wasn't out for a day. Pulling up his pants, there was a slight pain but he had healed from all the sleep he took. Finding the rest of his articles of clothing, Ichigo began to sprint had no family to go home to and lived alone and he was content with that. He hadn't quiet gotten over the loss of his family but he had to be strong for them or else he'd never be able to face them after death. Entering his home, it was dark as usually. The comfortable silence that he was used to. Moving up to his bedroom Ichigo found his school uniform and left his room to get to the bathroom. He had a room mate but said room mate was out of town. Or so Ichigo thought, entering the bathroom Ichigo saw his pale friend's ass as he was about to enter the shower. Ichigo felt his face become a dark shade of red as his body heated in the embarrassment._

_"S..Sorry Ogichi," apologized Ichigo._

_"I told ya I don't go by that name no more," said the pale kid," it's Shiro for fuck sakes."_

_When Shiro turned around it made Ichigo blush a new shade of red._

_"P..Put some cloths on," Ichigo sputtered._

_"You're so old fashion Ichigo," complained Shiro," so why were ya out all night? I was worried sick 'bout'cha."_

_"I..I was out," admitted Ichigo._

_"Spit the rest out," demanded Shiro._

_Ichigo sighed and his hand rested against his forehead before he looked at Shiro._

_"I was attacked, drugged and raped," admitted Ichigo._

_Shiro growled, causing the hair's on the back of Ichigo's neck to rise._

_"Did you get a good look at them" asked Shiro._

_"Kinda," said ichigo._

_"Kinda," snapped Shiro," it's a yes or no answer you fool! Do they go to our school? Are they Caucasian? Or are they one of those wanna be fucking black gangstas?"_

_"I'm fine," assured Ichigo," they don't go to our school and yes they're white. And no they were not in a gang..I think. They didn't seem like yakuza's 'cause somehow they managed to restraint me."_

Ichigo had know he'd been a beta for a while know and accepted it. Shiro knew as well but it never stopped Ichigo from pounding Shiro's skull in. Ichigo wasn't some little wimp who did all the cooking and wore apron's and acted like those stepford house that shit. Ichigo was a brawler and like hell he'd be anything else or his reputation would be shot. Shiro had taken precautions knowing Ichigo's situation. Since Ichigo was a beta, he was prone to pregnancy but that was only if they were human. Shiro demanded Ichigo take the pills since he couldn't quiet detect their scent so they had to be on the safe side. Shiro hadn't left his side, they even showered together. All of Ichigo's friends were wereanimals. There were a group of them at the school and it was only a school specifically for their kind. They functioned normally in society. There was a certain area of Karakura for those who hated being fully human. Human's weren't fully accepting so there was a barrier put up so none could enter. They were safe. Sadly Ichigo's job was outside that barrier and it irked him every time he had to be fully human even when he was angry. Stomping up the stairs Ichigo made it to the gym only to get hit in the face with a dodgeball by his gym teacher Kenpachi.

"Bastard," Ichigo snarled.

"Kurosaki why are you late?" asked Kenpachi

"I had some problems that are not needed to be discussed," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo had well managed to make himself smell like an alpha and no one suspected him to be a beta, only since he had a firecracker attitude and fought like a maniac. He had suitors planned out by the elders. This pissed Ichigo off since he's probably get some annoying person and since he was a beta he couldn't very well get a woman pregnant. That would raise suspicion and evntually he'd be shoved off to a man. Ichigo hated that the fact he was a war hero as well as a rare breed. Ichigo swiftly changed and was glad that it was dodge ball. He could get all his pent up anger and take it out on students. What pleased Ichigo the most was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was on the opposing team. Leaping for a ball, Ichigo used the power in his arms to throw the ball both painfully and swiftly. Grimmjow was amazed by Ichigo's throw that he didn't have time to dodge and was hit squad in the stomach causing him to hold his stomach and fall to the ground.

"I'll get you for that," Grimmjow swore.

Ichigo chuckled and threw one more ball, managing to hit Renji but it hit him in the head so Ichigo was out. Grumbling to himself Ichigo sat on the bench until the game was over. Ichigo was on the bench for the entire game and that was the last round. Smirking Ichigo came to a realization. Grimmjow said he'd want payback and payback meant fighting. This sent light into Ichigo's eyes as they shimmered with the promise of a bloodied fight. Fighting was okay in the school because it typically meant alpha's fighting for dominance over their beta or the fact that men needed to get ride of their pent up anger. The principle didn't like it but as long as a teacher or someone was present to make sure the fight would not go out of hand it was classified as okay. Ichigo and Grimmjow were sworn enemies so his day was getting better and better. Ichigo had only allowed the man to live because of his slightly human side. The side that was a weak spot for most. Plus Ichigo knew this man was the only one who was on equal fighting terms so why they fuck would Ichigo not let him live. Ichigo was one of the last in the change room though since he was lost in thought. Many had already left and it didn't bother Ichigo. When Ichigo was just about to remove his shirt a hand was shot out to the side of his face. There stood Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't waver nor flinch. Instead his amber eyes spoke of defiance as he glowered at Grimmjow.

"What do you want?" asked Ichigo.

"I know your secret," said Grimmjow.

"Tch I ain't got nothing ta hid," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Ichigo's. The proximity between the two made Ichigo awkward however he refused to show it. Instead, Ichigo showed his fury.

"If you know what my secret is spit it out," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow leaned forward.

"You're a beta," whispered Grimmjow in Ichigo's ear.

"So?" retorted Ichigo.

Grimmjow chuckled and grasped Ichigo's arm pulling Ichigo in for a powerful kiss. Grimmjow's fangs pressed against Ichigos' lips.

"Your mine," growled Grimmjow.

Ichigo snarled and bit down on Grimmjow's lip only to have Grimmjow gasp and feel pain spread out through his stomach.

"Stupid fucker," muttered Ichigo as he kicked Grimmjow.

Planting a kick hard enough to keep Grimmjow down for a few minutes, Ichigo quickly changed and left so he would not have to run into the blue haired man. However, it would be harder to evade Grimmjow since they had every single class together. Shiro was in most of Ichigo's classes so if Grimmjow tried to start anything Shiro would butt in and together they would annihilate Grimmjow.

Growling at the attack Ichigo gave him he was beyond furious. He'd know what had happened to Ichigo last night. He wasn't there to witness it but he was too late to save the kid. Grimmjow owed him a favour since his life was spared by the orange haired moron. The man was raped multiple times but that didn't stop the kid from having his short temper. Ichigo acted as if nothing happened to him. The fact that he also fell for Grimmjow's bluff made him smile with glee.

_if you thought that kiss was payback Kurosaki you are clearly mistaken_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

Grinning from ear to ear Grimmjow sat down in class. He'd only taken Chemistry to annoy Ichigo. Grimmjow hated Chemistry with a passion but managed to get an A. In this class Dr. Kurostuchi was the teacher and he assigned the seating plan. Grimmjow sat right beside Ichigo.

"This is gonna be fun," Grimmjow said and smiled.

Grimmjow every so often leered at Ichigo, sensing his unease. Afterwards Grimmjow got more daring. They sat in the back of the class not being much of a notice to the other students. Grimmjow's hand slid up ichigo's thigh and over his pants. Hearing the low hiss made Grimmjow smile in satisfaction.

"Stop that," warned Ichigo.

"I told you you're mine," whispered Grimmjow," and I'm not letting you go."

"Mr. Jeagerjaques," interrupted the teacher," can you answer the question on the board?"

"That's esterification," replied Grimmjow.

"Yes we all know that but give me the compound name," replied a slightly annoyed Kurostuchi.

"Propyl methanoate,"replied Grimmjow and sighed.

"Very good, seems like you are paying attention," said Kurostuchi.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

The day went by quickly by with much annoyance for Ichigo. Where ever Ichigo went Grimmjow followed. Even the men's wash room. So to reduce further embarrassment Ichigo did not go during class time. So when Ichigo was walking home with Shiro, Shiro finally had enough of Grimmjow stalking Ichigo.

"Yo Blue," said Shiro," Ya need to fuck off."

"Tch," said Grimmjow," why? not like he's yours."

"Ya he is," replied Shiro.

"You haven't even marked him," said Grimmjow.

Shiro glared at Grimmjow.

"Don't need to," said Shiro," he's mine."

"Have you smelt your's lately?" asked Grimmjow.

Grimmjow smirked as Shiro leaned in to Ichigo, smelling him only to flinch back since the scent repulsed him.

"You," hissed Shiro.

"That's right," said Grimmjow," I put a little bit of my scent in and bam he's mine."

Shiro was about to tackle Grimmjow for stealing Ichigo but Ichigo wrapped his arms around Shiro's waist.

"Stop it Shiro," demanded Ichigo," just 'cause this ass fuck says he's mine don't mean it's true.'

"You don't understand," said Shiro," he marked you. Just 'cause you don't want him now don't mean you won't want 'im later."

"Tch as if," said Ichigo," no way. I ain't letting him."

Grimmjow was bored of hearing Ichigo's denial so he moved up to Ichigo and Shiro, placing a kiss once more on Ichigo's lips. Shiro was released allowing Grimmjow to pull Ichigo into his arms as his hands slid down the front of Ichigo's pants. While doing so Grimmjow could feel the heated blush on Ichigo's face. This time Grimmjow managed to place more of his scent on Ichigo to speed up the process of Ichigo wanting him. Shoving his tongue down Ichigo's mouth, he felt the Ichigo lean into him, Ichigo's hands almost went into Grimmjow's hair until Ichigo pushed back.

"Stupid fucker," growled Ichigo.

"You know you want me," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo removed Grimmjow's hand from his pants.

"Ya I want you," said Ichigo making Grimmjow smile," I want you to drop dead."

"Aw and here I thought you were gonna sweet talk me," said Grimmjow.

"Ch," said Ichigo," mating ain't about love. It's about fuckin' so don't expect sweet words from me 'cause right now I can't stand you."

"Feeling's mutual but I just love rattling your bones," said Grimmjow.

"Hey Shiro can ya smell him on me?" asked Ichigo.

"Not unless I get real close," said Shiro," but like hell I'll be doing that. I don't need a reminder that I lost."

Ichigo moved to Shiro wrapping an arm around Shiro's shoulder.

"You were here first and mark or no mark ya can be my alpha," said Ichigo.

"Like fucking hell!" roared Grimmjow.

"Awe is someone jealous?" asked Ichigo," you know alpha's can take more than one beta so why can't a beta have more than one alpha?"

"'Cause I already told ya yer mine," growled Grimmjow.

"Guess your gonna have to learn to share," said Ichigo.

"You're treading on shaky grounds," warned Grimmjow.

Ichigo moved forward pulling Grimmjow down so they were face to face.

"And don't you dare think about getting a second beta," threatened Ichigo.

"You're such a hypocrite," said Grimmjow.

"Shiro ain't gonna fuck me," said Ichigo," and I doubt I'll be letting you. I ain't in heat yet so I don't want you. Until then you can't have me."

"Stupid fucker," muttered Grimmjow.

Ichigo smirked in triumph as he and Shiro walked away. Even as Grimmjow followed it didn't bother to bug Ichigo as much. Beta's were top shit and even though alpha's could be beta's were to be feared more. When they made it home Grimmjow entered like he owned the place.

"You can't stay here tonight," said Ichigo.

"Like hell," said Grimmjow.

"Like hell I'll let you stay here," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow pulled out his phone calling his sisters number.

"Yo Nel," said Grimmjow," yup I got him...No I won't be home...Tell 'em I got him...Kay see you whenever."

Hanging up Grimmjow smirked as he saw the scowl on Ichigo's face.

"Looks like I can stay here Babe," said Grimmjow," I'll just get some shit and come back soon. Don't miss me too much."

"As if I'll miss you," said Ichigo.

Ichigo left the living room to move up to his room. Shiro followed him because Shiro was in over protective mode lately. Once Ichigo got to his room he laid on his bed while Shiro leaned up against the wall.

"Shiro when's the next heat?" asked Ichigo.

"Real soon," replied Shiro," I think your already going into it either that or later on tonight."

"Fuck," said Ichigo.

Shiro moved over and pulled Ichigo into his arms.

"It'll be okay," said Shiro," if you don't wanna fuck him I'll kick his ass out."

Ichigo sighed," No it's okay Shi. I've wanted him for a while but it'll be a cold day in hell when I let him know that."

"I'm tolerant of him," said Shiro," he may be an asshole but he's strong. He can handle you plus those stupid elders have been putting too much pressure on you. Oh Ichigo you're the only one who can defeat Aizen, oh Ichigo you're the only one strong enough to battle them. Give me a fucking break. Those idiots were just too lazy to power up. Just 'cause your super rare and strong they automatically depend on you. You're not super human...Okay you are but still. You need a shield, someone to lean on. That's why I think Grimmjow will be good for you, plus I can't wait to see their faces when their precious war hero is deflowered by their ex- enemy."

"I don't need a shield," said Ichigo.

"Ya I know but you need to let some of that burden off your shoulders," said Shiro.

Ichigo kissed Shiro's cheek.

"I know," said Ichigo sadly.

"I'm back!" shouted Grimmjow.

"Joy," said Ichigo sarcastically.

In record time Grimmjow managed to make it up to Ichigo's room to see Ichigo in Shiro's arms. Planting his bag on the floor Grimmjow moved forward and demanded Shiro leave.

"Why?" asked Shiro.

"Unless you plan on watching leave," said Grimmjow.

"No," replied Shiro," have fun King."

"Chicken," said Ichigo," won't even save my ass."

Grimmjow chuckled darkly as he moved forward. Ichigo glared at him and Grimmjow was loving that Ichigo would be putting up a fight. He'd noticed Ichigo would be going in heat soon. He could tell because Neliel and Halibel were starting to go into heat as well. Once Grimmjow's lips touched Ichigo's it'd be harder for him to resist.

Ichigo felt caged as Grimmjow laid a top of him. Feeling Grimmjow's erection pressed against Ichigo's thigh. Grimmjow leaned forward his lips touching Ichigo's as his tongue slid into Ichigo's mouth. Kissing back Ichigo managed to free himself and he was going to push Grimmjow away however he only ended up having his hands move up Grimmjow's shirt, touching his well toned body. Moving his hands down to Grimmjow's pants, Ichigo pulled them off allowing Grimmjow to kick them away. Ichigo's hands trembled slightly as he began to pull off his own pants. Once he did he kissed Grimmjow back some more feeling his face heat at the blush forming as his erection formed.

"And I thought you didn't like me Kurosaki," teased Grimmjow.

"Fuck you Jeagerjaques," snarled Ichigo," it's only cause I'm going into heat I'm allowing this shit to happen."

"You want me," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo took this time to removed the rest of his clothes since Grimmjow had gotten off him to take off his boxers and shirt. Once Grimmjow laid back on Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist as he kissed Grimmjow's neck, his teeth slightly digging in. Ichigo knew once he got into heat he'd feel uncomfortable so as long as he had his fuck buddy around he'd be clear and wouldn't give away any suspicions to his friends that he was indeed a beta. He needed to keep this a secret for a while until he knew he had a mate so they couldn't do jack about it. The thing that worried Ichigo the most was, would the elder's accept it if it was indeed their ex-enemy Grimmjow.

"You got any lube?" asked Ichigo.

"Tch why wouldn't I?" said Grimmjow," I was planning this for a while. That's why I wasn't stalking ya at lunch."

"Pervert," said Ichigo," just fuck me so we can get over this."

"Oh we ain't goin' nowhere until your done," said Grimmjow," I'm fucking you the entire time your in heat. Good thing our bodies are equipped for this kind of stuff."

"Shut up," said Ichigo and grabbed the back of Grimmjow's neck kissing him roughly.

Grimmjow growled in appreciation as he used his feet to find his pants. Once he did Grimmjow pulled out the lube from his pocket and squirted some in his hands. He was glad that Ichigo was a beta which meant he didn't have to use much since beta's were meant for breeding. Coating his fingers Grimmjow placed a finger at Ichigo's entrance, sliding two in hearing an appreciating moan from Ichigo. Adding a third finger, he would move in and out slowly only to have Ichigo start a rhythm that demanded more pleasure for himself.

"I hate you," said Ichigo.

"Love you too Babe," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo was growling only to have it cut short as he felt Grimmjow's finger's brush against a bundle of nerves. Ichigo's claws grabbed Grimmjow's hips painfully.

"Fuck me," moaned Ichigo.

Grimmjow smirked at the demand and removed his fingers only to have his cock enter Ichigo roughly. Grimmjow received a satisfied sound from Ichigo and smirked as the younger beta moved with him, as a trickle of sweat slid down Ichigo's forehead Grimmjow could feel his cold sweat covering himself in a thin sheet. While Grimmjow heard Ichigo's vocalization it was turning him on even more.

"Fuck ya," said Ichigo," more."

Each thrust Grimmjow gave, Ichigo met with vigour and power. This being Ichigo's first mating season he was enjoying the pleasure from feeling Grimmjow slide in and out of him all while striking his prostate. Being a virgin though Ichigo was glad his primal instincts kicked in allowing sex both to not hurt and the fact he was feeling the heat making the sex much more intense. Throughout the room the sounds of their moans were echoing the room. Ichigo hated to admit that an enemy was pleasing him like this but in the throws of pleasure he didn't care. Biting on Grimmjow's neck, to suppress any moans, Ichigo felt Grimmjow do the same. One of Grimmjow's hands softly touching Ichigo's stomach as he moved to toy with one of Ichigo's dusty colored nipples. Ichigo's stomach quivering, clearly showing Ichigo was enjoying himself even more.

"Like that?" asked Grimmjow seductively.

Ichigo nodded his head as he gasped once more at being struck perfectly once again. Heat coiled in his stomach.

"I'm.. I'm gonna cum," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow bit down once again forcing more of his presence into Ichigo as the weretiger came on his stomach causing Grimmjow to come deep in Ichigo's ass. Laying on top of Ichigo, Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo purred into the crook of Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow's hand began to run through Ichigo's hair having Ichigo purr in approval.

"Welcome to matehood baby," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo stiffened at that, and hissed. His ears moving down he growled as he pushed Grimmjow away.

"You fucking asshole you marked me!" shouted Ichigo.

"Cool your god damn jets," said Grimmjow," you're seventeen for fuck sakes. You should be okay with this. "

"No," replied Ichigo," us beta's go into heat around thirteen, you fucking alpha's were equipped for mating the same time. I'm too young to be mated permanently."

"Stop being a pansy," said Grimmjow," now it wouldn't have worked unless you like me. Do you like me Kurosaki?"

Grimmjow had a lecherous grin plastered on his face as he was asking Ichigo if he liked him.

"Fucking bastard," muttered Ichigo," I ain't touching you no more."

Turning his back on Grimmjow, Ichigo was surprised when Grimmjow tackled him to the ground and began to thrust back inside Ichigo. Ichigo's protests of Grimmjow getting off him where cut short.

"S..Stop," Ichigo whined.

"You love it Babe," said Grimmjow and thrust forward once more.

Ichigo's claws emerged only to scratch the floor as his hips pushed back meeting Grimmjow's powerful thrusts. His breathing already coming in short pants. Ichigo struggled though. He didn't want this right now instead he just wanted to relax after sex. Grimmjow was not pleased with Ichigo's attempts to move. Growling dangerously Grimmjow's teeth bit down harshly on Ichigo's shoulder before he leaned in close.

"I'm not in the fucking mood for this Kurosaki," warned Grimmjow," you're my mate so you better f'n deal with it. I've had a few but you know they were killed off by Aizen and now that he's gone I'm not loosing another."

Ichigo was stunned at the confession Grimmjow gave. Ichigo heard of Grimmjow having a few mates but they disappeared. It never bothered Ichigo before but he realized that someone must of killed those female's off. However, Ichigo's thoughts were roughly interrupted by Grimmjow's powerful thrust causing Ichigo to moan.

_There goes my dignity and saying how I didn't want this_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Inhaling a sharp breath Ichigo moved back into Grimmjow as his claws dug into the floor, scratching the floor. Ichigo was grateful he owned this house and paid monthly for it instead of rented it or else his landlord would be unimpressed. Grimmjow's rough hand, grasped Ichigo's member, thrusting his hands back in forth to match the rhythm.

"I h-hate you," breathed Ichigo.

"Admit you love me," Grimmjow said and laughed shakily.

"Maybe if you could fuck me better I might," taunted Ichigo.

Grimmjow chuckled at the challenge that his little beta was putting up and he was up for it. Capturing Ichigo's lips, Grimmjow began a slow motion as he moved until he was almost out of Ichigo before snapping his hips forward. Their tongue's tangled in a heated kiss.

"Mine," panted Grimmjow.

A strangled moan escaped Ichigo's as he released. A flash of light exploding as he felt Grimmjow's powerful assault. His mewls and moans now restricted to quiet whines as he was completely submissive as Grimmjow grunted and moaned, finally coming.

For the rest of Ichigo's heat it consisted of Grimmjow and him having multiple rounds of sex, showers, which lead to more sex, opening the windows to clear the room of their sweat and sex scent but it was soon recovered by blow jobs, hand jobs and glorious ass fucking, of course being done by Grimmjow. By the times those four days were over and Ichigo woke up he was exhausted and wished that he had gotten some sleep and that his sex addict/tyrant of a mate wouldn't leave him alone for even a second. His excuse was he only trying to protect his mate from being assaulted. Some males tended to go into heat when females did which was a plus so that was the reason Ichigo would give his teachers. Shiro most likely told them but since he was constantly being invaded by Grimmjow Ichigo could only do his homework while Grimmjow slept giving Ichigo about four hours of sleep and those occasional naps. So now as Shiro banged on the door, demanding that Ichigo get his fat ass out of bed or else's he'd come in there was irritating Ichigo because he knew it was true. However, Ichigo could not get free since Grimmjow held on to Ichigo as if Ichigo where the only thing keeping him alive.

"Grimmjow," groaned Ichigo," unless you want Shiro to see me naked you better let go or else he's coming in."

Grimmjow growled making sure Shiro could hear the warning he gave off.

"I just wanna go to school with Ichi I've been so lonely," whined Shiro," I don't like his friends. They piss me off. Sorry Ichi but I only tolerate them 'cause of you. I've been a loner and the girls in heat were creeping me out..Well not the ones who's ego's where prego's, the moms or the mated ones. I actually babysat it was torture!"

"Stop complaining!" snapped Ichigo," cause if I have fucking cubs you're sooooo helping."

"Well of course cause they're gonna be your lil hell raisers and it seems I can only handle your temper besides Grimm here," said Shiro," plus that's what alpha's do."

Ichigo felt Grimmjow hold onto Ichigo tighter.

"Let it go Grimm," said Ichigo," if we end up fucking it's only so I can give him cubs."

"Better have mine first," said Grimmjow.

"Like I'll have a choice," said Ichigo and frowned," the fact that you fucked me four days straight, God knows how many times only so we could have ten minute breaks for food and recuperating I'm bound to be stuck with your first litter and shock everyone."

"Good," said Grimmjow grinning widely.

"Well we gotta get changed anyway, we got school fat fuck," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow rolled over allowing both of them to move. Ichigo moved to his dresser were he grabbed his uniform. Shiro had washed it and placed it in there while Ichigo and Grimmjow occupied the shower yet he placed Grimmjow's school uniform on the floor, crumpled but clean and on his bag. Even though Shiro said Grimmjow was good for him Ichigo knew Shiro was testing Grimmjow out and wanted to make sure his instincts were correct. They usually were. Placing on the uniform, Ichigo placed on the coat uniform and when he felt Grimmjow's arm around his shoulder Ichigo pushed it off.

"I don't need you to behave like this," stated Ichigo," I'm no longer in heat so leave me be."

For some reason this angered Grimmjow.

"Well too fucking bad your mine now," said Grimmjow.

"Ours," said Shiro and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Shut up," snapped Grimmjow.

"Seems like someone didn't get laid good enough," said Shiro.

"I swear to God I will kill you Shiro," threatened Grimmjow.

"As if me and Ichi whooped your butt in the war," said Shiro and laughed.

"Shi don't piss him off," said a worried Ichigo.

Shiro sighed," Fine."

Ichigo moved out of Shiro's grip so that Grimmjow would stop sending signals all around the air screaming his annoyance because it would be very displeasing for everyone to notice such a small thing and come to the worst conclusions. Not the fact that Ichigo and Shrio were close like brothers. They've been like that since a year after the war with Aizen when Ichigo suffered from a deep depression. Cutting everyone loose. Shiro had snapped him out with comfort instead of trying to kick Ichigo's ass in the typical manner.

"Did you finish that homework?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah but I'm fuckin' tired 'cause some horny bitch couldn't control himself," said Ichigo.

"Not my fault" said Grimmjow," plus a few times last night _you_ woke me up cause you were either riding my cock or sucking it."

"Tch," replied Ichigo.

Ichigo's face seemed unaffected but internally Ichigo was screaming at a memory he had forgotten. Last night the heat had gotten bad and he woke up and it was a must to get rid of the pain that struck his body. It was unbearable, making it difficult to move without hurting and just having physical contact like brushing his hand against Grimmjow's hand made Ichigo horny. This was the first heat he'd gone through with a mate so it shocked him how affected ones body became and made him realize why those women didn't really get mated.

"You gonna eat?" asked Shiro.

"No," replied Ichigo," I'll buy some food."

"Awe Babe you gonna buy me some too?" asked Grimmjow.

"No you got two feet and a heartbeat so I'm sure you got money," said Ichigo.

It didn't take long for them to get to school so when they did Ichigo felt as if everyone was staring at them.

"Shi," said Ichigo.

"Ya Ichi?" asked Shiro.

"Do I smell?" asked Ichigo.

"No," replied Shiro knowing what Ichigo really meant," it's concealed somehow."

"Then why is everyone staring?" asked Ichigo.

"'Cause Blue Bells over here is walking with us and you two are being civil," said Shiro.

"Should I kick his ass?" asked Ichigo.

"No would bring up too much suspicion now," said Shiro.

"I can here you two you know," snapped Grimmjow.

"What's your problem?" asked Shiro.

"None of you're business chalk stick," retorted Grimmjow.

"Ouch I think he mighta hurt me," said Shiro feigning hurt," oh wait sorry that was just my heart beating there."

"I said behave," warned Ichigo.

Walking up the second flight of stairs, they were now turning the the right and after passing two classrooms they made it to chemistry. There were two entrance's to the classroom but Ichigo used the one farthest from his desk for some strange reason. It was natural. Instead of the usually quiz that happened in class, Ichigo was surprised to see Dr. Kurostuchi fuming over something on his desk while his assistant teacher and also his daughter began to write new students today. It was strange since it was almost the end of the semester but not completely weird. Last year they had a few strange creatures show up. They were rare as well. There was a cheetah hybrid, yes common in the wild but not as a wereanimal as well as a margay and there was also a happyface spider as well as an annoying little vixen who preferred to curl around people's ankles during class. She rarely ever stayed in her human form because emotions were a pain in her ass and pissed her off. She had no plans for mating or breeding. As Ichigo twiddled with his pencil he heard the back door open and a few snickers. Even though the laughing sent some alarm bells ringing Ichigo ignored them until the people behind Ichigo bumped into him.

"Oop!" said one of the men and laughed.

Ichigo looked up and noticed who they were. It was the men from before his heat. They were wereanimals. Shiro and Grimmjow sensed what Ichigo was feeling but Ichigo did nothing until his ears picked up on one phrase.

"We gonna get him tonight?" asked on of them.

That sent Ichigo's anger flaring but he tried to keep his composure down.

_Calm calm calm calm clam down or you won't win_ Ichigo thought to himself.

They hadn't even gotten to the next row when Ichigo pushed his chair back and began to move forward. He made it look like he was just passing by but once he got to the right angle Ichigo elbowed on of them sending him flying and hitting the wall.

"Whoa Kurosaki's getting the new guys!" shouted one guy who seemed very excited.

Ichigo turned to the others.

"Who's next?" asked Ichigo.

The other remaining men began to smile and laugh.

"Oh don't worry I'm just gonna have a little fun with you every now and then," said Ichigo in a cool tone.

Snapping his fist forward Ichigo took the second one down having him hit the fume hood and he turned to the third one.

"You're buddies have enough play time yet?" asked Ichigo.

Grabbing the man's face Ichigo brought it down slamming him into the floor hearing the loud thump. Scowling in disgust Ichigo kicked him in his stomach. No one was in their seats anymore. They all stood to the sides allowing Ichigo to have free reign over them. They knew not to get in his way. Kicking him even harder Ichigo watched as he slid across the floor making it to the front of the class. Shiro moved towards Ichigo with caution however Grimmjow was not so careful to do so. Gripping Ichigo's shoulder in concern Grimmjow was not prepared to be flipped and have his throat tightly held while his beta glared daggers at him, his rage emitting of him in waves.

"What did I say about that?" asked Ichigo between clenched teeth.

This time Shiro touched Ichigo but not on his shoulder instead he touched his arm.

"I need you to get to the bathroom and clean ya up King," said Shiro," seems you got a little blood on yourself."

Ichigo sneered but followed Shiro anyway. Everyone whispered about what was going on and Ichigo walked as if nothing happened. Grimmjow's fury had been rubbing off Ichigo and he figured those rapists deserved far worse but something that couldn't be done in public per say so he would satisfy his hunger with hurting them. The bathrooms were almost half way down the hall. Ichigo entered first and then Grimmjow and Shiro. Ichigo made sure to clean himself up swiftly. None of his clothes had blood on them, only knuckles from hitting the scum bag so hard but even if there was Ichigo would of used cold water to remove the stain. Since the paper towel was right by the edge Ichigo pulled it out and began to dry his hands, throwing the paper towel in the garbage only to feel an arm wrap around his waist as he felt someone humping him. Looking into the mirror Ichigo saw Grimmjow and elbowed him.

"I'm going into heat," Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear," seein' you fight was so fuckin' hot and I need you now. You needed me now I need you."

Shiro watched as Ichigo willingly went into the bathroom stall. They were somewhat quiet so Shiro pulled out his headphones and began tapping his foot as he heard the song I'm made of wax Larry, what are you made of? after about fifteen minutes Shiro was interrupted by the loud noise of the door opening. However Shiro did not bother to look up until he heard a thud. Looking up Shiro began to laugh as he saw one of the most respect teachers and one of youngest elders Byukuya Kuchiki on top of his assistant teacher Renji Abari.

"Shit who's topping?" asked Shiro through laughs.

Renji froze and looked at Shiro.

"I guess it's you," said Shiro and sniggered.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" asked Renji.

"Seems this is the place everyone goes to fuck in," said Shiro," but well my bitch and his alpha will be done in 5..4..3..2..1."

Right on cue Ichigo and Grimmjow left the stalls. Ichigo moving to Shiro who was now sitting down. Shiro pet Ichigo having his fingers fun through Ichigo's orange locks having him purr happily.

"Give your alpha a kiss," said Shiro and smiled.

Ichigo turned around, his arms wrapped around Shiro as his body leaned in their lips touched. Ichigo's tongue slowly moving into Shiro's as they thrust against each sunk deeper into Shiro so that his new sprouting erection was pressed against Shiro's stomach. Arousal was sizzling throughout the air making it static like. Renji was shocked that Ichigo would do that to Shiro yet have come out of the stall with Grimmjow and be with Grimmjow at all. Byukuya held composure but his scent revealed a hint of disgust while Grimmjow was torn between anger, shock and arousal at watching the heated scene. Finally when Ichigo pulled away the lust that was floating around simmered down as Ichigo turned around once again to sit in Shiro's lap with their fingers laced and his eyes half opened and lust filled.

"Yo you two!" said Shiro directing it to Renji and Byukuya," better not be tellin' those elder's about Ichi here."

"It is the law," said Byukuya.

"Fuck the law," said Shiro," I'm a rare breed and you're not gonna be facing Grimmjow's wrath. You'll be facing _mine._ Remember what happened last time Byukuya. I will not have the safety of my cubs at risk because of your selfishness."

"You two haven't even fucked," said Grimmjow.

"Tonight Grimmjow," said Shiro," see I'ma let you bitches in on a little secret. I'ma tell you the secret of the white tiger clan. See you can choose yer mates and all that shit but since I'm mated to a beta with a second alpha I'm able to impregnate Ichi here whenever I want. I figure since Ichi just went in heat and that triggered Grimm's I better get in at least two fuck sessions with Ichi to make sure at least one of my cubs survive. Of course I can help with the speed of Grimm's cubs to so if I fuck Ichi that triggers the pregnancies of his cubs as well. Then bam two batches of cubs. Ichi'll be fine and they'll be a strong rare breed. Win win situation for you elder bitches and me and Grimm. So you better wait before spilling the beans."

"I'll consider it," said Byukuya.

"I'll make sure of it," said Renji.

"How?" asked Shiro and raised his eyebrow.

"I'm his beta," said Renji," we're top shit remember."

Shiro laughed and Ichigo looked at Shiro.

"I'm gonna be a mom?" asked Ichigo quietly.

"I was gonna wait a few years but I wasn't able to stop those idiots from raping you," said Shiro and nuzzled Ichigo's neck," but from now on your my first priority. I love you Ichi."

"I love you too Shi," said Ichigo and turned to Grimmjow," and Grimm."

"Yeah?" asked Grimmjow with a lump in his throat.

"I can't call it hate," said Ichigo," and I can't call it love..But with the thought of these cubs it can only bring me joy and fear of what's to come of the future so..So just wait a little longer for those words."

I am finished the first chapter. Thank you again my beta reader Zaramejake you are zeee shit. I hope you all like this story right now im on hold for Only a nightmare can save my soul. i am being cockblocked for I am having issues writing a sex scene. If you have any ideas please save my soul lol.

Until next time, Briar.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to correct myslf from the last chapter. Wereanimals are unable to get pregnant by humans. i screwed up saying they could only get prego from humans. I was wrong but eh. Thanks for all the lovin' of this story.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo at what was spoken. He was amazed that his mate was actually starting to accept him. What surprised him as well as when Ichigo willingly allowed himself to be fucked. Grimmjow gave a grin to Ichigo.

"Really?" said Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head and decided now would be the best time to leave. Turning to Byukuya and Renji he had to make sure one thing was clear. If he was indeed to be pregnant he would not have his cubs go in harms way so he would have to make sure no one knew what they were doing in the bathroom. He could be executed for betrayal unless he said Shiro was the father and currently Shiro didn't have a mark on himself nor on Ichigo.

"Uh Byukuya," said Ichigo," I need to ask you a favor."

"And what will I get in return?" asked Byukuya.

"I won't tell anyone your and Renji are screwing," said Ichigo.

"Deal but you should say it in a more polite manner Kurosaki," said Byukuya," now what is the favor you desire?"

"That you be an alibi," said Ichigo," if Kurotsuchi asks where we were you say Shiro and I duked it out with Grimmjow and you were the witness and had to watch. A win win situation to explain your absence."

Byukuya sighed," Fine."

"Thanks," said Ichigo," now lets go ta class."

Exiting the bathroom the trio walked down the silent halls that had a few students. Once entering the classroom Ichigo saw the new kids writing answers on the board.

"Oh hey it's you," said one of them," we never finished our battle."

Shiro growled dangerously at them, pouncing on the male who attacked his mate. Screams travelled across the room as well as manical laughter as Shiro punched the men. Blood splattered but not far and Shiro had yet to care. In case of emergencies he always kept a spare uniform.

"I don't wish to watch but if it is a must," said Kurotsuchi," Nemu! You watch. I have things to do."

"Yes sir," said Nemu," you know the rules. There are no cheap shots other than that students who are not involved please refrain from entering the battlefield."

Ichigo was shocked and acted quickly pulling Shiro off. The man beneath him was bloodied and angered and he trembled as he stood and the man transformed revealing a snow leopard.

"Tch," scoffed Shiro," you must be weak if you used your release form. All I did was hit ya a few times.I've beaten King here worse than you and he still stood without using his release form. Hell If I transformed you'd all be dead."

"Back down Shiro," said Ichigo as he pushed Shiro aside.

"Awe looks like the bitch doesn't like his controlling freak of a fuck buddy," said the man to his friends.

"Shut the fuck up," growled Ichigo.

Darting forward Ichigo clipped the man's chin watching him stumble forward. He loved to indulge in fighting. Gliding forward, Ichigo looked at the man with defiance in his eyes. His amber orbs that gave a heated glare. The tension was high in the air at Ichigo's anger. Ichigo was tempted to bring out his claws but refrained and instead kicked the man into the wall, denting it and hearing a few cracks.

_Hmm I must of broken his ribs_ Ichigo thought to himself_ obviously I didn't kick hard enough if he's still conscious._

Turning around Ichigo noticed the other two. Their faces held a look as if they were going to wet themselves.

"Don't tell me you're scared," said Ichigo," I'm not even breaking a sweat. If you wanted to see me at my full potential you would be in the corner in the fetal position crying and begging me to spare your worthless pathetic lives."

Ichigo wore that maniac smile that was typically on Shiro's face but he got free reign over these fresh meat who needed to know their place.

"Well c'mon fight," said Ichigo," you can't be that scared. What are you a chicken? I like eating chicken. It's mighty damn fine."

"King!" snapped Shiro," if you keep toying with 'em I'm gonna take over."

Ichigo gave Shiro the middle finger.

"Well I thought since they like to play so much that I'd make it a little game," said Ichigo smiling darkly," how 'bout tag? I'm it."

Before the men could even respond, Ichigo had one in a tight grip holding the man's neck watching his eyes bug out as he gasped for air and clawed at Ichigo's hands. This only made Ichigo chuckle until he felt a pain in his back. It wasn't so strong but a hiss escaped Ichigo's lips. Throwing the weaker man to the ground, Ichigo found the hilt of the knife and you could of sworn his eyes changed color at the anger that boiled within Ichigo. This had Shiro cackling as his precious mate was now beyond furious at what the man had done.

"You're fucked now," hissed Ichigo.

Throwing the knife with inhuman speed, it was a blur to most students as it entered the flesh of the man. Ichigo aimed for the side that was not his heart to show some mercy but had managed to puncture a lung. Walking forward, Ichigo pulled out the knife as he watched his enemy breathing heavily trying to get the oxygen he needed. Kicking the annoying wereanimal in the stomach, Ichigo watched as he feel to his knees only to be kneed in the face by Ichigo. His head snapped back giving Ichigo the perfect angle to kick him, having him hit Dr. Kurotsuchi's steel desk, leaving a rather large dent.

"You'll fix that later Kurosaki," said Kurostuchi and sighed.

"Is the match over?" asked Nemu.

"Stupid girl," said Kurotsuchi," we all know Kurosaki is not done yet so let him finish. And you! Stop your damn hollering. It is a nuisance to hear my damn students getting excited over something so simple and common. If you want to see such brutality go watch WWE or something."

Kurotsuchi was correct when he said Ichigo was not done. Ichigo was just getting started. Then Ichigo turned to the snow leopard.

"Get up," growled Ichigo.

"Fuck you," spat the man.

"Tch like I'd ever fuck your sorry excuse of an ass," said Ichigo," now get up."

The man refused to move which only infuriated Ichigo more. Turning to face the man he was previously strangling Ichigo saw him standing now. His breath was ragged and heavy. He wore brass knuckles.

"Awe ya gotta cheat ta try and beat me?' teased Ichigo," look Shiro he has to use a weapon. Tch as if it's gonna help. They already declared me the strongest wereanimal and that's _with_ a power limitation on me."

"Shut the fuck up," hissed the man.

"Eh what's yer name?" asked Ichigo," I love hearing the names of asses I gotta kick."

There was no response.

"Spit it out!" shouted Ichigo menacingly.

"R-Ryo," stuttered the man.

Before Ryo could blink Ichigo's fist made contact with Ryo's face and then was grasped in Ichigo's hands as he brought Ryo down having him slam into the ground. This is where Grimmjow began to move forward.

"Awe Grimmjow I've already kicked ass so many times don't make me do it again," said Ichigo and grinned.

Grimmjow blinked at his mate showing dominance. Ichigo was not an alpha beta he was only a plain beta and to be honest though angry at Ichigo, Grimmjow was fearing for his life right now. Grimmjow had only seen this kind of insanity from Shiro.

Shiro tried to calm Ichigo down to make him more calm and less violent by sneaking some of his presence on Ichigo. Shiro had a temporary mark on Ichigo and it still would soothe him.

Ichigo felt it and for a millisecond he was fine but then he lunged forward. Shiro was not surprised at this since Ichigo though a beta was fierce and not like all the others. He liked to keep people on their toes. Shiro with ease managed to grasp Ichigo's wrists.

"Enough!" commanded Shiro.

Grimmjow by now was casually sitting in his desk enjoying the show. He began to chuckle lowly to himself as he saw Ichigo scowl in defeat and move to take his place beside Grimmjow. Everyone moved out of Ichigo's way and some curiously tilted their heads to look at the new kids. Kurotsuchi stepped over one of them and began finishing the notes he had once started. Ichigo noticed how some of the girls were flaunting over Shiro. This began to anger Ichigo but he kept his emotions in check. However Shiro did not.

"Yo beta's back off," snapped Shiro.

"But Shi," began one girl.

"Shut up!" hissed Shiro in warning," no one calls me Shi but King."

"But Shiro," protested one of the girls," you should be going into heat by now."

"What do you keep a fuckin' calender ta mark the fuckin' days?" asked Shiro slightly..No beyond annoyed.

"Language," said Kurotsuchi who continued to finish the notes not once looking up.

"W..Well you haven't yet," said the girl," you haven't ya know had the scent yet."

Shiro glared at the women.

"Unlike you loose bi-...Women," said Shiro correcting himself knowing that the teacher might experiment on him if he make one more mistake," I have self control. I already went into heat. Plus heat is like a period. It's never accurate. Never every twenty eight days. Idiots. So listen here I went into the beginning of the month plus, I would not take you as my mate. I already got some eye candy and I don't need no one else."

The girls still hung around but eventually gave up and went to Grimmjow smelling that he was not as great as suppressing his scent. Since there was an empty seat to their lab table one sat there. Kurotsuchi tried to get the girls to sit in their appropriate seating plan but when beta's were in heat there was no stopping them. There were a few beta males but they were not teased since it was normal and there were some alpha females as well. Though they might fight at points in the end they knew how to act civil and not fight over such petty things like being homosexual. Those were what petty humans did and wereanmials were above them.

Near the end of the class Grimmjow's patience finally snapped. His fist slammed on the table startling the girls. He looked at them making the less braver ones squeak.

"Listen here girls," said Grimmjow," I have a mate. You will leave me be and bother someone else. Us alpha's are getting sick and tired of you beta's coming into _our _space and trying to fuck with us even though we don't want you."

"You can always take a second beta," purred one girl.

"I am a one person beta now leave," Grimmjow said slowly between clenched teeth," and if you one some rare occasion find out who it is. I will kill you if you try to harm them. Tch then again my beta would most likely fight back. 'Cause they're always feisty. Remember that warning girls. For it will be your last."

After that girls were no longer magnets to Shiro and Grimmjow. Grimmjow knew to keep his distance from Ichigo since everyone saw them as enemies so he ended up fighting with Nnoitra knowing Shiro could touch Ichigo all he wanted and he would have to wait till after school. However when Grimmjow was in math class he couldn't handle it anymore. his body was on fire and his hormones were swirling through the air. Grimmjow's face was flushed and he kept his head on his desk.

"Hey Grimmjow," said the teacher.

Grimmjow grunted and opened one eye to look at the teacher.

"I'm not answering the damn question," grumbled Grimmjow.

"I was going to ask if you were okay," said the snow white hair teacher.

"Peachy," said Grimmjow sarcastically," can I just go home."

Toshiro sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Knowing how annoying it could be to go into heat. Wereanimals had many powers. Magic to increase power, or to manipulate the elements. There was also beings who were telepathic as well, be telepathic, have ferrokinesis. Some could enter dreams of one another, control shadows and force them to attack others, even some of the wereanimals were necromancers. Bringing back the dead or controlling them. Some even had lesser demons as pets. If you were really great you could walk through walls. Though since wereanimals were naturally wealthy due to the government being at fault for a slaughter that happened a long time ago before the winter war they decided to pay them and give them money to repay for the lost lives they managed t live supreme loves. They were never forgiven since some of their rarest and most powerful breeds were gone. Toshiro took his power in being able to manipulate ice so he got some of his heat down by using his ice powers. He felt somewhat sympathetic towards the alpha's more than beta's.

"Yes you may Jeagerjaques,"said Toshiro," I can tell you're in heat and I do not wish for you to jump anyone. I will see you tomorrow. Your spot of a mission is to do page 165 in the textbook number 1-3 and 5-12. Do not complain of the workload because if you do why the hell would you be in the calss for intelligent people."

"Ya I know," muttered Grimmjow.

Ichigo sat in art class. It was the last block of the day and he was glad that it was. Ichigo could sense Grimmjow's frustration. Thus leading to Ichigo's frustration. Right now they were suppose to start sketching and Ichigo was trying to draw Shiro and him. Right now it was Shiro with his arm wrapped around Ichigo's arm giving the views the finger. It was very detailed and Ichigo was somewhat enjoying this picture. He had decided to do this and later in he would add some eye paint. He could color Shiro's lumious yellow eyes and his own amber eyes. It would look great. Some kids who lacked art skilled leaned over and watched which annoyed him.

"Okay please get back to your seats class," said the teacher," we all know not to crowd other people when they work. It's simply rude and could cause such beauty to be destroyed."

Ichigo was happy to finally have the crowd decrease in number. While he drew he smiled as he hummed to some music. He was really getting into art class. Soon enough he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Ichigo saw Shiro with a grin on his face.

"Awe King how sweet you drew a picture of us," said Shiro.

"Not just us," said Ichigo," I'll show you when we get home okay."

"Okay," said Shiro and then leaned forward," then I get to make love you you right."

Ichigo nodded his head," But can it wait till after I do my homework. There's not much but I don't wanna get my ass kicked by those crazy teachers."

Shiro laughed," Yeah okay."

Taking Ichigo's bag, Shiro watched as Ichigo collected his sketchbook and the two walked side by side chatting as they made it home. The skies were blue with a few clouds in the air and there was no breeze making Karakura Town seem somewhat peaceful.

"So can I see them now?" asked Shiro.

Passing the sketchbook to Shiro, Shiro started on page one. This was Ichigo's personal sketchbook over his classroom one. They looked identical but Shiro knew Ichigo drew other things in this sketchbook.

"I drew a few of them during this week," admitted Ichigo.

Shiro went page by page by page. There were some of just Ichigo and his friends then there were ones of Ichigo and him. Grimmjow and Ichigo. There were a few that caught Shiro's eye. There was one picture of Ichigo beneath Shiro as the two kissed and Shiro had his hand up Ichigo's shirt revealing some stoamch muscle, another of a close shot of Ichigo and Shiro kissing with Ichigo holding Shiro close as the passionately made out. There was a peaceful one of Grimmjow holding Ichigo from behind, there was an alternate version but instead of Grimmjow it was Shiro. The list could go on but for Shiro it was like still porn.

"These are great King," said Shiro and kissed Ichigo's cheek," besides fighting you got some other skills."

Ichigo blew a raspberry at Shiro and took his sketchbook back from Shiro. The streets were oddly abandoned so Shiro held Ichigo close whispering perverted things in Ichigo's ear saying what he planned on doing to Ichigo once they got home and that homework could wait.

"You have no impulse control," said Ichigo.

"Not when it comes to my King," said Shiro and pushed Ichigo against their door to kiss him.

However, the kiss did not last long since the door opened having Ichigo snatched and Shiro standing there alone. Growling Shiro entered the house to see Grimmjow already grinding against Ichigo. Kicking Grimmjow off Shiro held Ichigo.

"Back off you got ta fuck him fer what four days it's my turn," said Shiro.

"Fuck off okay I'm in heat you better be glad your an alpha 'cause if you weren't I woulda been fuckin' ya on the floor," stated Grimmjow," I've been in agony for far too long and I need it gone."

"Well you can't have him," said Shiro," I'm fucking him first so you can suck King off then fuck him. Then I'll suck him off and you can fuck him."

"Shi I'm right here," pouted Ichigo.

Shiro nuzzled Ichigo's neck.

"I know King but I doubt you want us fighting so let us verbally dish it out and solve our problems 'kay," said Shiro.

"Kay," said Ichigo and then looked at Grimmjow," if I kiss you will you let Shiro do his thing?"

"Better be good," said Grimmjow.

Moving towards Grimmjow Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest as he stood on his tiptoes lightly pressing his lips to Grimmjow's. Sucking in Grimmmjow's lower lip and slightly nibbling on it before releasing it and having his tongue run along Grimmjow's upper lip only to have Grimmjow give Ichigo access to his mouth. Ichigo's tongue ran along the roof of Grimmjow's mouth before their tongue's thrust against each other. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's neck Ichigo hooked a leg around Grimmjow's waist as he began to grind against Grimmjow. After he felt Grimmjow getting seriosuly hard, Ichigo pulled away. His lips plump and eyes half open and dark from lust.

"Good enough?" asked Ichigo.

"If I can have sex with you right now does that work?" asked Grimmjow.

"You said if I could give you a good kiss you've let Shi have his turn first but afterwards sure," said Ichigo and smiled at Grimmjow.

"Such a bitch," mumbled Grimmjow.

Ichigo hit him upside the head playfully. Shiro pulling Ichigo into his arms kissing his neck and pulling Ichigo to the couch were his soon to be mate could sit on his lap more comfortably. Smiling as Ichigo purred shiro turned Ichigo around so he could kiss Ichigo. His pale fingers taking hold of Ichigo's pants and pulling them down as well as the boxers. Ichigo moved his hips up and spread his legs so that Shiro could remove his pants as well. Grimmjow did the same, knowing that his clothes would come off eventually so why not sooner than later. Once Ichigo noticed Shiro had his pants off Ichigo began to grind into Shiro moaning and kissing his neck while Shiro gently moved his cool fingertips up Ichigo's stomach to pinch Ichigo's nipples having him gasp. With Ichigo's mouth open Shiro placed his fingers inside Ichigo's mouth having him suck on the digits. One by one Ichigo took them in having his saliva coat them. Shiro replaced his fingers with his mouth as he began to place a finger inside Ichigo. Grimmjow took this time to place Ichigo's erection in his mouth smiling at the reaction he got from his orange haired lover. Ichigo's body felt like it was on fire and as he moved back into Shiro he enjoyed the cool feeling Shiro's body held. Shiro always seemed to not have exactly the right temperature of normal wereanimals but that was most likely due to his breed. Grimmjow as well needed to get rid of his excruciating heat by touching Ichigo. It wasn't enough and it made Grimmjow's essence have a tint of annoyance as he'd have to wait.

"God!" exclaimed Ichigo as his prostate was struck," Shi no more just put it in me!"

The last part was spoken on more of a low whine from Ichigo making Shiro chuckle as Ichigo's hips bucked when Grimmjow throated him. Shiro purred and kissed Ichigo's neck before he positioned himself. Once Ichigo felt his partner's head barely touching him Ichigo sank down managing to take all of Shiro causing Shiro to gasp.

"Fuck King!" breathed Shiro.

Kissing Shiro Ichigo moaned at the tight grip Shiro held on his waist as he began his slow thrust.

"Harder Shi," Ichigo pleaded against Shiro's lips.

With one powerful thrust Ichigo yelped and bucked his hips having his dick go further down Grimmjow's mouth. Ichigo managed to grabbed Grimmjow's hair tugging him away from his erection causing Grimmjow to growl.

"Kiss me Grimmjow,"breathed Ichigo as his amber orbs started into Grimmjow's cyan blue eyes.

Grimmjow crawled up placing himself on Ichigo's lap knowing he'd have to match Shiro's rhythm as he kissed and would grind into Ichigo.

"You're such an attention whore," whispered Grimmjow and kissed Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo growled at the threat but was cut short when Shiro struck his prostate with power that all he could do was scream at the pleasure spreading throughout his body.

"Yeah just like that," moaned Ichigo," b..but faster Sh..Shiro I want it to hurt."

"Masochist," teased Shiro and kissed Ichigo's temple.

"I-I don't care," breathed Ichigo," God it just feels so damn good."

Shiro smirked and looked at Grimmjow," Better keep up Grimmy 'cause the fun has just begun."

"I should be sayin that ta you," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo was delighted when Grimmjow finally kissed him. His fingers clutched Grimmjow's beautiful sky blue locks as he rocked his hips to meet both his mates feel Shiro sucking on his neck most likely giving him a hickey so that he wouldn't bite down and mate Ichigo before he could bite back.

"Grimm stop kissin' him so I can mark him already," purred Shiro.

Grimmjow reluctantly stopped and after a few seconds Shiro flipped Ichigo so that he was facing Shiro.

"Remember to bite hard," said Shiro and grinned.

Ichigo nodded his head feeling the heat coil in his stomach and excitement running through his veins. Tilting his head so he could reach Shiro's neck he felt his fangs start to dig in. His breath in large gasps as he is repeatability having his bundle of nerves struck. Just before he released both him and Shiro bite on each other feeling their essences' merge together to mark each other. Ichigo released first splattering the wet, sticky substance over Shiro. Now his moans were quiet whines and mewls as Shiro pistonhis hips forward a few more times before coming deep in Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's head rested on Shiro's shoulder as he felt Shiro kiss his head.

"I love you Ichi," said Shiro.

"I love you to Shiro," said Ichigo.

After that Grimmjow and Ichigo had there fun and Shiro left only to come back after Ichigo and Grimmjow had done it a few times. In that time Shiro had done Ichigo's homework for him knowing very well he would get some more quality time with his King. Shiro smiled at the mark on his neck his fingers traced over them and he was proud that he could call Ichigo his.

While time passed Grimmjow had well gone out of heat and since wereanimals were pregnant Ichigo was worried after a week why he wasn't throwing up. Thus making Shiro and Grimmjow laugh at their mates strange behaviour. Most beta's were thoroughly angry at the fact that that was what their mornings consisted of. So to make their mate happy they lavished him all night. Two days had passed since then and last night Grimmjow had left to visit his sister since she demanded he do so after being gone for so long. Shiro was stoked since this time he got to cuddle with Ichigo all by himself and not have to share the bed with Grimmjow. Ichigo however was slightly disappointed because he was so used to cuddling up to both Shiro and Grimmjow. It was curently morning and Ichigo was still tired but ignored the fact knowing he had a test today and he couldn't miss it. Ichigo ate his cereal quickly but not liking how he felt when he ran to grab his bag. He felt dizzy but thought nothing of it. Shiro was by his side and the put their shoes on and began to walk. Ichigo however near the trash cans felt faint and felt himself falling. Shiro was quick enough to catch him and almost knocked over the trash can in the process.

"Ichi are you okay?" asked Shiro.

"I'm dizzy," mumbled Ichigo," Shiro I think I'm pregnant."

"That's great Ichi I get to be a daddy and you get ta be an awesome momma but shouldn't you be throwing up?" asked Shiro.

"I heard not all women get symptoms so maybe I'm not gonna get morning sickness," said Ichigo," wonder what Grimmjow will do."

There Rukia was hiding behind the wall. She had been there since Ichigo admitted to Shiro that he thinks he may be pregnant. She had to warn the elders that Grimmjow might hurt Ichigo since those two enjoyed fighting and if Grimmjow found Ichigo was pregnant that might give him a better reason to fight Ichigo even more. Grimmjow would fight Ichigo no matter what the condition and she needed to make sure she had Ichigo safe. Even if he did seem like an alpha at first.

Ichigo and Shiro heard a scuff of a shoe and smelt the air.

"Rukia!" gasped Shiro and Ichigo.

"I'll text her quick," said Ichigo.

_Rukia we need to talk-Ichigo._

_I'm trying to protect you-Rukia._

_By basically sentencing me to my death?-Ichigo._

_What! No by saving you from Grimmjow- Rukia._

_Stop okay I'll talk to the elders. Shiro won't let him touch me. Tell the elder's I'll talk to them in a few days. I think I'm gonna stay home. I'm not feeling to good now. I think I should rest since it's best for the cubs-Ichigo._

_Okay. I'll do everything so you aren't in danger. I'll make sure it's safe for you-Rukia._

Ichigo looked at Shiro.

"We need to devise a plan to get out of Karakura Town," said Ichigo," lets get inside."

Shiro nodded his head in agreement.

_Grimm I need you to come to the house and make sure no one can smell your essence. Hide it like your life depends on it. And your cubs.-Ichigo._

_Okay I'll be there soon. Let me bring my family. Most of them graduated except for Ulquiorra and Szayel.-Grimmjow._

_That's fine-Ichigo._

Shiro picked up Ichigo having Ichigo rest his head on Shiro's shoulder. When they entered the house Shiro laid Ichigo on the couch and since Shiro went to get Ichigo a decent breakfast, Ichigo could only snuggle his head on a comfy pillow. Ichigo was lonely and wanted one of his mates knowing that since Shiro was the closest he'd sense it more.

"Ichi just wait a few seconds I''m pulling together some food," said Shiro.

"What's there to eat?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm making a yummy smoothie for you as well as toast," said Shiro," want anything else?"

"No that seems good I'm just lonely," admitted Ichigo.

"I'm only in the other room," said Shiro," I'll be there in a second. You should look at your tummy ya know see if you're showing cause clearly you were preggers before two days ago. Each week is equivalent to a month in human pregnancy."

Ichigo sighed and agreed to do so. Looking he saw a small little bump. His jacket was a little baggy so a normal person wouldn't have noticed he was pregnant. Sighing Ichigo ran his finger over it. He was clearly having more than one baby. It didn't shock him but he was happy rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"Shi will you be able to tell how many babies are in my soon to be fat ass self?" asked Ichigo.

"It's okay fat though," said Shiro," and yeah."

Shiro entered the living room smiling as he entered the living room with buttered toast and a large glass. Sitting down beside Ichigo Shiro placed the food on the coffee table and placed Ichigo on his lap having Ichigo purr as he ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. Grabbing a piece of toast Shiro held it in front of Ichigo's face watching him nibble on it. Shiro had the platter under Ichigo since Shiro knew crumbs would fall and they were so annoying when they sneak there way down your shirt. After the first slice Shiro put it back on the table giving Ichigo his smoothie.

"What's in it?" asked Ichigo.

"Strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, ice and some mango tofu along with milk," said Shiro," you won't even taste the tofu 'cause it's dessert tofu."

"When did you put that in my fridge?" asked Ichigo.

"A few days ago when I went shopping," said Shiro," it's healthy and give you protein."

Taking a straw in his mouth, Ichigo felt the cool smoothie go down his throat and Shiro was wrong about not being able to taste it but it did not taste bad.

"Are you gonna make me a vegetarian for my pregnancy?" asked a curious Ichigo.

Shiro laughed at his mates question.

"No that all depends on the babies. They might not like certain foods you give them and they'll make you crave things," said Shiro.

"Okay," said Ichigo," you're awesome you know that. Making me breakfast."

They sat together sitting on the couch, Ichigo finishing his smoothie and smiling as he got Shiro purring. Ichigo liked it when Shiro purred. Soon enough the door was open.

"Honey I'm home!" shouted Grimmjow and chuckled.

"In the living room Grimm!" responded Ichigo.

"I gotta go pee!" shouted a new voice," get the hell outta my way!"

"Upstairs first door on the right," said Grimmjow.

Now entering the living room was Grimmjow and his family. Grimmjow sat down beside Ichigo causing Ichigo to move and sit in Grimmjow's lap. There was a bruette with shoulder length hair as well as a little blonde girl that followed. A dark skinned woman with blonde hair sat on the floor beside the lazy looking man. Another female entered and this one had large breasts as well as green hair. She seemed awfully cheery considering it was the morning. Behind her was a man with shoulder length pink hair and a short man with pale white skin and charcoal black hair.

"Awe Grimmy your mate is so cute I could just squeeze him and hug 'em," said the girl with green hair," I'm Neliel but I go by Nel. Nice ta meet'cha Istygo."

"Ichigo," corrected Ichigo.

"Ichigo," said the girl and giggled," sorry sometimes my old lisp comes out every now and then."

"It's okay," said Ichigo.

"That's Stark," said Grimmjow pointing to the brunette," he may be lazy but he is pretty good at fighting when need be and his daughter Lilynette, his mate Halibel. Over there is Szayel he'll do your check ups and Ulquiorra is the wise one. Oh and the one who was in the bathroom is Nnoitra. He's muscle in our family. Lily is our sneaky little one since she's a little girl no one suspects her."

"Oh Ichigo did you know you had a spider in yer bathroom," said a tall lanky man," but don't worry I killed it."

"Awe that's so mean Nnoi," said Neliel," maybe it wanted to take a bath."

"Yeah either that or it was waiting to pounce on my dick and bite it," retorted Nnoitra

"Oi listen up we got some important shit so listen up!" shouted Grimmjow getting everyone's attention.

"I'm pregnant," said Ichigo," and my friend Rukia as you know her from the winter war possibly heard me and Shiro talking. She thinks that Grimmjow wants to hurt me and once these cubs are born they'll kill me and them. I highly doubt they won't look like Grimmjow and only like Shiro and I. I know I decided my fate once me and Grimmjow mated but I can't leave this world and I can't take away Shiro's cubs for my idiocy."

"What!" shouted Lilynette," no way! I always wanted to be an aunty and I'll kill those jerks!"

"Calm down," said Grimmjow.

"I have a plan," said Ichigo and grinned.

"What is it?" asked Stark.

"We'll frame Grimmjow," said Ichigo.

"What!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

"Listen here," said Ichigo," you said Ulquiorra is the wise one now I think I got away so you should tell me his powers."

"I see all," stated Ulquiorra in a monotone voice," I am also an illusionist. I can make it seem like you're in class even though you are not."

"How clever," said Ichigo," now my plan will definitely work. Basically the soul reapers are gonna come here and talk to me. They know Shiro is my mate and Shiro told me he can hide Grimmjow's mating mark since his clan is like that and since there was barely any to begin with no one will know about his tricks 'cause that crazy scientist Kurotsuchi couldn't experiment on them. But it's not gonna get to that 'cause I'm gonna arrive late and not with Shiro. Grimmy here will follow me pin me up against the wall. Basically molest me. I'll make it sound like I like however struggle since I don't want it and he'll be all 'i don't care if you're fuckin' mated Kurosaki. You're mine.' Shiro will open it an I'm sorry Grimmjow but you're gonna try and take me and I'm gonna have to scratch you with my claws. You get angry and Shiro takes me and we tell the soul reapers we have to leave so you don't find me. This is where my plan changed. Since Ulquiorra can change stuff he will create a different Grimmjow so that he, Shiro and I get away. We all leave for I dunno where but you guys can choose and if you wanna come with us Ulquiorra can create fake you guys. And since Ulquiorra has the eyes that can see everything he can watch. I don't think I'll ever go back to Karakura Town in fear they would kill my cubs."

"Spain," said Ulquiorra," we have a home in Spain."

"I can't speak much Spanish," admitted Ichigo.

"Don't worry we know it since our mother demanded we learn more than one language so she had a cook who would only speak to us in Spanish. We caught on after a month and so will you."

"I guess that'll work," said Ichigo," but uh anyone got enough money?"

"Dude Grimmjow is loaded," said Nnoitra and laughed," ain't you loaded. Hell we got a private jet a little outside of Karakura Town so we're good."

"I have money but I take it you guys are rich rich," said Ichigo.

"Can I take a look at you?" asked Szayel," I am a doctor after all...Well in practice but father taught us everything before he and mother died."

Ichigo looked nervous at the eerie looking man but agreed knowing he would be family. Szayel moved forward and it took a lot of Ichigo's self restraint not to growl and hiss at Szayel. Carefully Szayel placed a hand on Ichigo's stomach.

"How can you tell anything from touching my stomach?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh I can sense others very well," said Szayel," never get in a fight with me because after a minute maximum I can see everything about you but you Ichigo are harder to read. But hmm..oh wow."

"What?" asked Shiro, Ichigo and Grimmjow in worry.

"Nothing to fear," said Szayel," but you know how a women typically ovulates and it is a possibility to do so while pregnant. It's rare but it has happened to your mate. He will have two batches of cubs."

"Holy shit!" said Shiro.

"Can you tell who's is who's?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yes but just barely I cannot tell you the gender for a couple of weeks," said Szayel," in the first batch you my dear brother will have twins while Shiro will have one but in the second batch he will have twins as well but you Grimmjow will have no children in the second batch."

"Whoa!" said an amazed Grimmjow and Shiro.

"Damn this is soooo gonna f'n hurt," whined Ichigo.

"Man it up you'll be having a c-section since men don't have vaginas," stated Shiro.

"Language," said Halibel.

"Sorry," apologized Shiro.

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and it shocked him at first until he felt the small bump. Grimmjow looked down to see a smiling Ichigo.

"I'm ready for this," said Grimmjow," I'm gonna be the best dad I can be and I'm gonna protect Shiro's cubs too 'cause I know he'd do the same for me."

"I-I love you," said Ichigo.

**Grimm: Ha you finally said it!**

**Ichi: Curse you Briar! And curse you for makin' me prego.**

**Briar: Tch. Weenie. If us women can handle it take it like a man.**

**Ichi: You so suck.**

**Briar: And you blow. Don't forget to next time Briar**

**Ichi: Who would read this crap.**

**Briar: I said until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious?" asked Grimmjow.

"Naw I'm just shittin' ya," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow's face dropped.

"Jeez don't be so serious," said Ichigo and laughed," I was just joshing okay. I wouldn't say I love you unless I meant it. And I mean it because you said you'd care for Shiro's cubs. You hate Shiro and you're willing to protect them."

Grimmjow couldn't contol himself with his next movement. Kissing Ichigo fully on the lips he held Ichigo having him lean more into his body. Feeling that small bump made Grimmjow's chest swell with pride. His cubs were in their growing and soon that small bump would become a large bump with his living cubs and each would be powerful enough to survive. Each being able to strive and show their parents their strength and love.

"Eh hem," coughed Szayel.

Grimmjow pulled back to scowl at his brother.

"We don't need to see this you know," spoke Szayel.

"Well sorry but all I ever heard from Ichi was 'I hate you' and how he didn't want me screwing him ect, ect," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo noticed Ulquiorra looking at him. Removing Grimmjow's arm, Ichigo moved over to Ulquiorra to see what intrigued him.

"Awe hell no King!" protested Shiro," I already have to deal with Grimmjow. We ain't takin' in no one else."

Ichigo turned to Shiro mouth hanging open before he snapped it shut.

"I don't want him for that," said Ichigo," I wanna see what has him so curious. So what has you so curious?"

"I wanted to feel the presence of my future nieces or nephews," said Ulquiorra," may I?"

Ichigo nodded his head. Watching as Ulquiorra placed his pale ghost hand on his stomach and inching it close until his head rested. There Ulquiorra managed to hear the heat beat. A heat beat could only be heard at first by a human pregnancy around five to seven weeks however with wereanimals you could hear it in the first week which was typically the first month in human pregnancy.

"Such strong heartbeats," said Ulquiorra," knowing Kurosaki's and you dear brother these cubs will be scrappers keeping your hands full. Maybe they'll even managed to surpass you as well."

Ichigo was eventually having many of Grimmjow's family wanting to hear. Even though it was a strong heartbeat it could not be heard by their ears since it was inside Ichigo's body as well as wrapped around a womb with amniotic fluid making it harder to hear the noises of the heartbeat. Ichigo would miss his life in Karakura but know he had a knew life. A new family who was willing to risk their lives for his cubs. And Ichigo would of done the same for them, now that he and Grimmjow were fully mated and the fact that the espada weren't as bad as they seemed before. If anything happened and they were found out he would count on the espada to hid his cubs and if Ichigo had to die so be it as long as his cubs and mates did not meet their demise as well. The most intresting part though was before after they had finished the meeting Ichigo, and Shiro went for a walk running into a strange woman with black hair. Grimmjow was hiding in the shadows ready to pounce if he sensed the woman were to attack.

"Oh my gosh!" screamed the girl in a happy tone.

Ichigo flinched in fear knowing what it meant when a person shrieked or screamed.

"You two are so hot!" said the woman," please I must speak with you two."

"Uh I dunno," said Ichigo.

"Oh c'mon I don't bite like you guys so come with me. I have a place and I would love to speak business with you. You can even bring yer friend."

"I'll follow my King anywhere," said Shiro," even if you said no!"

That's when the black haired woman chuckled.

"Not you the other man," she said," the one in the shadows."

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"Come and I'll tell you all about it," said the woman," My name is Kiki. I'm sure you'll feel more secure in my home rather than speaking in public ne."

Ichigo looked at Shiro and nodded his head. This woman obviously knew what they were and if they were in any danger Ichigo could conjure up some magic and Shiro could easily destroy her. So they followed with Grimmjow laying low knowing he could not be caught by anyone or else he would be automatically attacked and imprisoned. One he could not escape unless it involved revealing his mate's betrayal. It didn't take long to get to Kiki's house since she lived only a few blocks away. Once they got to her house they saw how it had beautiful intense tribal designs. There was a forest and butterflies all around. birds and many other creatures as well. Ichigo was in awe before he entered the house and removed his shoes.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Kiki.

"No thank you," replied Ichigo, Shiro and Grimmjow.

"I would like to get down to business though," spoke Ichigo.

"Of course, of course," said Kiki," now come. Sit sit, you'll love how comfy my furniture is."

With a confused look the boys followed Kiki and sat on the couch sinking in.

"These are freaking awesome!" said Shiro.

"I have to agree," said Grimmjow and leaned in more.

"I'm glad you like it," said Kiki with a smile.

"So wha' da ya wan' with King and me?" asked Shiro.

"Well actually I want all three of you," said Kiki," you're all so gorgeous and I run this model company-"

"We can't," interrupted Ichigo," i would love to but we can't. We'll be leaving the country soon and we wouldn't fit in anyways."

Kiki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know what you are and do you think I care?" asked Kiki," as for the out of the country thing I don't care because I work out of Japan. I just come here because I grew up here as a child."

"I've never seen you before," said Shiro.

"She's human dumb ass," said Grimmjow.

"And you would be great for my neko section," said Kiki and smiled" yes we have wereanimals all over the world but most people love seeing my models as Neko or full fledged humans so you'll fit in just fine."

"How do you know what we are?" asked Grimmjow warily.

"Sorry but the white haired man's dominance shows more animalistic than a humans," said Kiki," only an idiot would approach you. Well humans at least."

"Where exactly is your main business?" asked Grimmjow.

"Spain," replied the woman," I have a few big companies in Madrid as well as Sevilla and small ones in Tajo, Guadalaquivir, Zaragoza as well as Murcia."

"Wow you sure move around," said Grimmjow.

"I take pictures all around Europe," said Kiki cheekily," I like to go to France, Italy, Germany and England. I love Spain in the spring though. Oh you guys will be fantastic. King as you called him will be great for the Spring edition. Can you tell me your names please."

"I'm Shiro," said Shiro," King is Ichigo and the blue haired one is Grimmjow."

"Will you please be in my modeling company?" asked as well as begged Kiki," I pay well and I have a few other wereanimals as well. All volunteered."

"Kiki I can't," responded Ichigo.

"Why not?" asked Kiki.

"I'm pregnant," said Ichigo.

"Oh," said Kiki," well could you do it afterwards? I love babysitting and I wouldn't give you much hours to work. Well all of you wouldn't work much since I'm more favoritive over your kind over humans anyway."

"We'll consider it," replied Shiro.

"Oh great," squealed Kiki and handed them her buisness card," call me when you arrive in Spain okay. I'm leaving tonight. I was on search for new models and I'm glad I ran into such rather young and sexy models. Hmmm speaking of young why aren't you in school? Assuming you are young enough for it."

"King wasn't feeling good so he's staying home today. I took him for a walk before you came along," responded Shiro," now we must be going. We have to take him home so he can rest."

"Oh yes go for it," said Kiki," I hope we can speak later.

They left the home and something was odd about Kiki. Ichigo was unsure of what but she didn't seem mean so once they arrived home Ichigo thought it would be a good idea. Sure Grimmjow was wealthy but wealth ran out and they would need money if they were found out and had to run away once again.

"Let's do it," spoke Ichigo.

"Uh Babe as much as I wanna fuck you you should refrain from it right now," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo stopped himself from hitting his forehead.

"Not that," said Ichigo," I meant the job. I know you have money but we need more so lets do it. We'll give her certain conditions like we can't be in magazines that could be published in Japan and we can't go viral either. Only magazine wise can we do this."

"You sure this is a good idea King?" asked Shiro.

"Positive," said Ichigo," and if she betrays us I'll let you have some fun."

Shiro's eyes birghtened at the prospect.

"Okay it's a win win" said Shiro," I show off my sexy body and if she hurts you I can kill her."

Time skip. 2 days later.

Today was the day of the meeting. Prior to this day however it was made clear that Ichigo was indeed a beta as well as that Shiro had claimed Ichigo. Since it was well know before Ichigo could even enter the school he was run up by his over hyper and excited friend Keigo. He started out in his loud yelling voice and tried to approach Ichigo yet Ichigo was smart and held out his arm clotheslining his was no guilt nor remorse since Keigo knew the routine if he chose to try and get all up and personal. With Ichigo's heightened hearing he was able to hear the whispers of the gossip being spread. Grimmjow had to teleport himself out of the house the night before because Ichigo knew the soul reaper group would be keeping a close eye on him. He'd put down all his blinds in attempt to hide himself but he knew Renji had one of those heat sensors. He was the only one who had it but since he was on Ichigo's side he had no worries that Renji would report that there were three bodies inside the household not two. The day went by painstakingly as the other beta's crowded around Ichigo only to be shooed away by Rukia or Tatsuki. Shiro did nothing since he found this hilarious. No one knew quit yet about Ichigo's pregnancy except the ten elders. They still hadn't replaced the three lost in the war but it was a simple matter of choosing strong members. So for now Ichigo was forced to be placed in a separate gym class due to his pregnancy which was vexing since it was one less class with Shiro and Grimmjow. Ichigo was lonely but he put on a strong face to show he wouldn't let something like this let him down.

Now that it was the day that all would be changed. Grimmjow, Shiro, Ichigo and their cubs forever on the run. Plans were in motion. Szayel had the plane and the clothes and necessaries packed. Grimmjow teleported them to the plane so all they would have to do was drive. Grimmjow was upset leaving his black camero with a silver stripe and red lights with Shiro. Ichigo took no more than his guitar, Shakespeare books, photograghs of his family as well as clothes. Anything else would be worthless to bring since it could be bought again. Ichigo knew how empty his room felt with some of his things gone. The elder's most likely would not notice it. Now Ichigo would leave this life behind. The home he spent most of his years in, would be replaced with a home in Spain. At first they were going to live in Madrid but they chose to live in Sevilla since it was one of the most beautiful towns in Spain. Ichigo went to the bank yesterday taking out all of his money saying he was planning on buying a television. He went where the human bank was since the other wereanimals wouldn't be suspicious of his transaction. Even though it was in yen Ichigo could put it all in a bank in Sevilla since he had a world wide bank and get it transferred to Euro's or what ever currency they used.

"You okay Ich?" asked Grimmjow.

"Fine," replied Ichigo," just remember to stay in character no matter what happens okay."

Grimmjow nodded his head. Both could sense the elder's in their home and Grimmjwo had his essence hidden for this moment. There were no windows in the front of the house so no one would notice Ichigo with Grimmjow behind him. The elder's were also respectable about not rushing things. Walking up the steps Ichigo felt Grimmjow pin him to the door. Grimmjow's lips pressed against Ichigo's as his arm's wrapped around Ichigo's holding him in place. Ichigo moaned but struggled. He in truth loved what Grimmjow was doing and held back from grinding into his mate.

"S..Stop!" demanded Ichigo.

"Shut up Kuroski,"growled Grimmjow,"I know you want me."

"No I don't I have Shiro and you know that," snapped Ichigo.

"I don't care if you're f'n mated," said Grimmjow," you're mine now!"

Struggling and trying to escape the door opened and Shiro revealed himself with a look of shock. Ichigo managed to punch Grimmjow's stomach forcing Ichigo to be set free however Grimmjow grasped his wrist. By now the elders had heard what was going on and were standing behind Shiro. Ichigo tugged but was not able to let go. He knew Grimmjow was strong and he would have his shoulder pop out of it's socket and still be in Grimmjow's iron grip. This was the part where Ichigo was most fearing. Pulling out his claws for his right hand Ichigo dug them from the left side of Grimmjow's face and down his chest. Feeling the flesh dig in and slid down like butter. Grimmjow cried out in agony as he moved back. The red liquid oozed out and Ichigo moved back into Shiro's arms trembling and now crying. The sobs were silent as Ichigo held onto Shiro and stained Ichigo's beautiful tanned skin. To the other's it seemed like tears of distress of what Grimmjow had done but Shiro, Ichigo and Grimmjow knew different. Grimmjow was taken aback by the tears not expecting them but knew it was because Ichigo felt bad for striking him. Grimmjow heard the elder's speak of capturing him while Shiro and Ichigo said they'd leave Karakura Town in case Grimmjow ever managed to escape. They never made it to Grimmjow since Ulquiorra managed to get his replica do get captured. Going into stealth mode Grimmjow teleported himself every thirty feet until he was sure Ichigo and Shiro were far enough from the soul reapers to get in. There was some special tricks to his car. The windows were tinted black and he could flip hte back seats and turn them into a bed. It was a nice bed, and Grimmjow enjoyed how his brother Nnoitra could do these tricks. He was never in high school. Got kicked out for being crude and always starting fights with people. Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Szayel were quadruplets. Their sister Neliel and Stark were twins. The eldest of the group. When Grimmjow popped into the van Ichigo curled up to Grimmjow apologizing about what he had done and how he had to do it or else it wouldn't have been believable. Grimmjow didn't have instant regeneration like Shiro and Ichigo but he could heal faster than normal. He could feel his cuts starting to heal but it shocked him when Ichigo began to lick his face and down his chest.

"What are you doing?" asked Grimmjow.

"My saliva has healing properties," said Ichigo," I wanted to heal you."

Grimmjow kissed the top of Ichigo's head.

"No need," said Grimmjow," it was nice enough to do so but most of them are closing up."

"Yeah but the ones I licked closed up already," said Ichigo.

"I guess you want a thank you huh," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Thanks," said Grimmjow," you never cease to amaze me."

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow before he kissed Grimmjow's lips and resting his head on Grimmjow's chest. Yawning loudly, Ichigo wished Shiro was not the one driving and that one of Grimmjow's siblings were. He wanted to be sandwiched between his mates, feeling their love and them feeling his love.

Shiro sensed Ichigo's unease and tried to wrap his essence around Ichigo. This time it worked in Shiro's favor since Ichigo purred as snuggled up to Grimmjow smiling at Shiro. Shiro could see the smile in the mirror. Last time it did not work for Shiro most likely because it was a temporary mark that Shiro had on him which did not have much power over a permanent mark so most likely Ichigo had gone against him because Ichigo's instincts told him that since Grimmjow had the more dominant mark that Ichigo would listen to him more. Now it was a different story. Shiro was more powerful than Grimmjow and most of the time slightly weaker than Ichigo.

"We're almost there don't worry," said Grimmjow as his fingers ran through the orange locks.

"I just wanna leave," whispered Ichigo," I don't feel bad. I know they may not have killed me for all the wars I was in but in a sense I think they would kill me. If they didn't they'd surely imprison me forever and have someone else watch over my cubs. Since Rukia took a liking to me the most she would of had Byukuya raise them but it would never be the same. I'll miss them all but I know I should leave and if possible I will kill any of them if they come forward and I sense any danger."

"Me and Shiro will never be far from you," reassured Grimmjow.

"Too bad there are not beds on a plane," said Ichigo," I wouldn't mind sleeping comfortable instead of a damn chair."

"My chairs are nice and soft!" protested Grimmjow," and if you don't like them you can sit on me or Shiro. Your choice."

"You," mumbled Ichigo.

"You love me," teased Grimmjow.

Ichigo elbowed Grimmjow's stomach having him give a loud 'ompf' at his mate's fiesty behaviour.

"You gonna keep hitting me?" asked Grimmjow.

"If you piss me off," replied Ichigo.

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a sweet short kiss before pulling back and grinning like an idiot.

"We're here," replied Shiro," now do I blow up the car or do you Ichi?"

Grimmjow gasped," How could you want to do such horrible things to a fine work of art?" asked Grimmjow," you have no... Manhood. A normal guy would be drooling over this."

Shiro rolled his eyes,"Can it! Do you really think I'd waste my magic on destroying a car. Just teleport this bitch back ta yer house so we can get on the damn plane."

"Fine," said Grimmjow not pleased about Shiro's idea of teasing.

"You better behave," sang Shiro in a sing song tone," you know how pregnant beta's get. Violent and scary but my King would never hit me 'cause I'm so nice ta him."

"Ya spoil him," Grimmjow pointed out.

Ichigo once again elbowed Grimmjow and growled.

"You ain't even a week in and and abusing me," complained Grimmjow," what is this spouse abuse."

"We ain't married baka," replied Ichigo," now maybe if you behaved I wouldn't have ta hit ya now would I."

"If you keep acting like this I might have ta kiss ya," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo snorted.

"And lick you," continued Grimmjow," and fuck you."

"You keep this up and I'll sit on Shiro instead," warned Ichigo.

"Aw I'm hurt Ichigo," said Grimmjow feigning hurt," and here I thought you cared so much about me."

To shut Grimmjow up Ichigo kissed him on the lips. Grimmjow smirked knowing his taunts worked. He wasn't going to have sex with Ichigo but he would damn well enjoy him since it was a twelve hour flight non stop. Grimmjow couldn't teleport that far yet since he was so young. The farthest he could get was from one side of Japan to the other. Once he became twenty one his powers would hit. Even though he stopped physically ageing a few months ago he would still age mentally and his powers would be fully in in a few years. Alpha's and beta's powers came in at different times though. Beta's got theirs by age seventeen alpaha's age twenty one and alpha beta's got their powers at nineteen. Ichigo was enjoying the treatment and opened his mouth allowing Grimmjow access. Lifting his hips up Ichigo grinned into Grimmjow. Grimmjow was careful because of the baby bump that was showing a bit more. Yet not much. Ichigo could still wear regular clothes the end of the third week but he would be more noticeable. Kiki would most likely ask by tomorrow or the day after they arrived in Spain to take pictures. They had called her yesterday and she was thrilled yelling over the phone how she had so many ideas yet so little time to put them in effect. She said that the day they arrived would be the most they ever worked since she wanted to do a promo for her new favorites. She said there would be at least fifteen pages of them. Some one pages entries and others with five or so pictures. There would also be interviews inside. She said these magazines would go to Northern and Southern America, Europe, Australia but no where else. She said she would get Africa but most wereanimals that lived there were offended. She said they almost tore her apart if she did not have one of her strongest wereanmial models with her.

"Guys stop it!" commanded Shiro.

Ichigo pushed Grimmjow away from him listening to the demanding tone in his he felt bad so he pulled Grimmjow back to his side. Leaving the car,Grimmjow waited until Shiro left before he flashed it to his other home. He had two. One the school was aware of and the other was more of a hide out. Grimmjow knew not to flash it to his main home because that's where his hunters would look for him. Moving throughout the forrest until they found the large clearing. It didn't take too long and when they arrived Szayel was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hurry up our brothers, Neliel, Halibel and Lilynette have been waiting for you," said Szayel," the plane is already started we're just waiting for you to get your mate and his other alpha seated."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," said Grimmjow," we're coming."

Grimmjow didn't flash them since he thought it could be dangerous for Ichigo. A shock like that might startle the cubs and Grimmjow wouldn't like that. Especially if a miscarriage happened. It happened to one of Grimmjow's mates before she died. Aizen had "accidentally" bumped his mate having her fall down some stairs. She lived but the cubs died sending her to spiral into depression and not much after a month she committed suicide. He had loved her so much and not even blamed her and said it was all Aizen's fault but Lilthe thought she was in the wrong and that if he kept saying it was Aizen's fault Aizen would kill them both and then neither would be happy. Grimmjow almost did attack Aizen in his furry since that was his last mate before Ichigo that actually had cubs but the stupid soul reapers had gotten in his way. He had to be thankful though because he got a good show out of it.

"Hey Ichigo!" called Lilynette," will you sit by me?"

Ichigo nodded his head knowing it would please the girl. There was only two to a seat so it was bothersome for both Shiro and Grimmjow who wanted to be near their love. The seats beside Lilynette and Ichigo were occupied by an already sleeping Stark and his mate Halibel who was doing a word search or something of the sorts. Grimmjow and Shiro were stuck sitting beside each other.

"There are snacks and drinks near the front," informed Neliel," and bathroom is in the back."

"Where does the poo and urine go?" asked Shiro," do you just let it go while flying? Man I feel bad for if you're flying over the country. Those poor citizens."

"Shiro shut up!" growled Ichigo.

"Aw King why are you being so mean?" asked Shiro.

"I'm trying to relax," replied Ichigo," and you asking inappropriate things does not help."

"Ha ha you got in trouble," said Grimmjow and snickered.

"I'd be careful if I were you," whispered Shiro," he might get up to hit you."

"But we're already taking off," said Grimmjow.

"If King wants ta hurt you a plane lifting off ain't gonna stop him," said Shiro.

"Good point," agreed Grimmjow.

Ichigo paid attention as Lilynette spoke of all the nice things in Spain. She said she only went there a few times when she was really young but said that she remembered the breath taking beauty of it all. How the cherry blossoms bloomed in the spring, the seas and how the sparkle of the water in the summer was breath taking and the cuisine. She said it wouldn't even be like you left Japan because there were many dishes with fish in them. Lilynette eventually got tired and moved to curl up to Ichigo. Ichigo's stomach rumbled quietly about twenty minutes after Lilyette fell asleep.

"Grimm," whispered Ichigo.

No response.

"Grimmjow," repeated Ichigo.

Yet another no response.

Using his magic he zapped his lover causing Grimmjow to yelp.

"What the fuck Ichi," hissed Grimmjow.

"You weren't answering me," said Ichigo.

"I was fucking asleep," said Grimmjow.

"Well so is Lilynette and I can't move," said Ichigo.

"So?" asked Grimmjow," what the hell does that have to do with shocking me?"

"I'm hungry," said Ichigo.

Grimmjow sighed and stood up.

"What do you want?" asked Grimmjow.

"I dunno something good," replied ichigo," and thanks Grimmjow you're awesome."

"You're only saying that 'cause I'm getting you food," said Grimmjow.

"You're right," said ichigo and smiled cheekily.

"Such a tease," said Grimmjow and smiled.

"You know you love me," said Ichigo.

"Well duh!" said Grimmjow.

Ichigo smiled and watched as Grimmjow moved to the snacks area. There wasn't much food that was healthy in Grimmjow's opinion and if he wanted he could try to concentrate on a restaurant from below but that would take a lot of effort and eating some none healthy food wouldn't hurt Ichigo that bad. It was only a one time thing anyway. There was orange juice at least healthy. There was yogurt too. Grimmjow didn't know if croissants were healthy but it would be good to get something rather than nothing in Ichigo's stomach. Putting it on a plate Grimmjow moved towards Ichigo placing the food on the stand . The plane was already airborne so Grimmjow sat down on the floor beside Ichigo.

"So why don't you use your wereanimal form?" asked Grimmjow without thinking.

"I dunno," said Ichigo and shrugged.

"You used some of it during our fights," said Grimmjow.

"Only my claws," said Ichigo.

"Well c'mon tell me the mystery," urged Grimmjow.

"Why do you wanna know?" asked Ichigo.

" 'Cause I'm curious as fuck," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You'll find out the wereanimal I am soon," responded Ichigo.

"Why not now?" asked Grimmjow.

"I see no need," said Ichigo," you can wait. The cubs will eventually want me to revert to some form and if not I know they'll tear my apart from the inside thinking I'm human. Kind of weird how humans can't impregnate us but we can them."

"You got a point there," said Grimmjow,"why mate with a human not like they'd live anyways. They're just pointless beings that serve no purpose. All they want is our beauty and if they can't have it they have to get rid of us since we don't live in their perfect world."

"Shut up!" yelled Shiro.

"Whoa what's yer deal chalkstick?" asked Grimmjow.

"None of your fucking business," snarled Shiro.

"Shi you wanna sit with me?" asked Ichigo knowing why Shiro was so upset.

"How come Shiro gets to sit with you?" asked Grimmjow.

"Because,"responded Ichigo.

"That's not a good excuse, "said Grimmjow.

"It is if you don't wanna sleep on the couch," Ichigo pointed out.

"You're so mean King," said Shiro.

"Yeah but you have to be cruel to be kind," said Ichigo and wrapped his arm that was not Lilynette's pillow around Shiro.

Ichigo stroked Shiro's hair hearing him purr as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck. Not a word was spoken. Ichigo knew why Shiro blew up. It was because his mother was human. She managed to live somehow. Shiro was fierce but for some reason he had not done what a typically cub would do. Instead he grew until he was mature enough and was born healthy. Though his mother didn't last very long. She died when Shiro was seven. She loved Shiro to bits. She played with him in his wereanimal form loving that he was like a big house cat. Shiro never attacked her in a more than playful way. Then she got sick. She had tried to leave the house to get some medicine but when she was crossing the street a semi truck came by and hit her body. There was nothing to save her. Shiro was able to use magic to heal but he wasn't a necromancer like Ichigo. Shiro hadn't know Ichigo at the time or any other wereanimals who were magic casters. Shiro had seen the whole thing. He got curious as to why his mother was leaving. She hadn't made it far. Only to the end of the block. Once that truck struck his mother Shiro ran up to her. Tears brimming in his eyes as he clutched her lifeless body. The glazed look she held. Her body still held warmth but not for long. The man was a human so he was shocked when he saw Shiro transform as he neared him.

"Back off!" growled Shiro.

Shiro's eyes always had that luminous gold color to them and for some odd reason his sclera was black. The man began to shake and run. Afterwards Shiro was never the same. His father departed not long after. Shiro said his parents never really named him. Which was true. They gave him no name since there were so many things they wanted to name him. The hospital was outraged at the fact but his parents said it wouldn't matter since they were healers. So every day Shiro had a new name. It made it hard for kids since it confused them as well as the teachers. Shiro mostly put a question mark for each assignment. The government kept track of each wereanimal so it didn't bother him so. He wanted to be strong and didn't want to loose anyone after his parents was why he always fought Ichigo. He liked him and wanted him stronger so he wouldn't die like his mother. He pushed Ichigo to do his best so that he could find the will to never want to die. He also had to repay Ichigo. After the war, Ichigo had given him a name. A real name that could be kept. Students had just named him Ogichi since they grew tiresome of Shiro saying he had no name. Ichigo was different. Never once had he called Shiro Ogichi except that one night. Instead He decided to give Shiro the name Shiro. It was okay since he never did want a last name anyway. So now Shiro swore to protect Ichigo. Wereanimals had an expiration date. It was just a very long one. The oldest one was from the beginning of time.

"Shi," whispered Ichigo.

"Yeah?" asked Shiro.

"Want some of my breakfast?" asked Ichigo.

"I'd love some," said Shiro," but you should have it."

"Balderdash," said Ichigo and chuckled," we can share. There's more food anyway."

"Okay King," said Shiro and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

Turning around Shiro grabbed the plate of food. There was raspberry jam for the croissants. Taking the orange juice as well Shiro held it to Ichigo's lips so Ichigo could drink.

We'll speak later Ichigo sent to Shiro.

Since when did you get this power? asked Shiro.

Always evolving remember. I have my limits though said Ichigo.

Shiro nodded his head and took a bit out of the croissant. He liked his plain so he would take a few bites before giving some to Ichigo. It hurt to eat but that was because of the constricting pain in his throat from memories that should have been forgotten. There was a plastic butter knife and Shiro used that to cut open the croissant and spread the jam on it before placing it in front of Ichigo's mouth for him to take a bite. Shiro loved his King an he would always love him. The meal was finished off quickly and Shiro got to throw away the trash. It wasn't long before the two fell asleep on each other. Shiro's head resting on Ichigo's chest and Ichigo's cheek resting on top of Shiro's head Shiro had his arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist and Grimmjow held on to Ichigo's hand while he slept on the floor leaning against the seat lightly snoring. Neliel was sitting there looking at how cute they were. Before anyone could notice what she was doing Neliel pulled out her iPod touch and took a picture of the sleeping boys.

"So cute," Neliel whispered to herself.

Ichigo's dream was invaded by Shiro. One of Shiro's many abilities was he could enter dreams. However, Shiro was only interested in entering Ichigo's dreams. There was nothing but skyscrapers in this dream. The sun was shinning yet gave no heat.

"Hey King," said Shiro.

"Hey Shi," said Ichigo.

Shiro went and curled up to Ichigo. His hand on the small baby bump rubbing it. A smile tugging on his black lips.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Shiro.

"You gonna cry?" asked Ichigo.

"Maybe," said Shiro and laughed.

"It's okay," said Ichigo," no one can see us here."

"I know," said Shiro as a tear slid down his cheek thus making Shiro laugh," jeez I shouldn't be the one crying here."

Ichigo held on to Shiro in a more comforting way. This time his essence spread around Shiro saying things would be alright.

"I miss her Ichi," whispered Shiro," I miss them so much. They were wonderful people who didn't deserve it."

"I know," said Ichigo," the same with my family."

"You never did say what happened to your family," said Shiro," are you gonna tell me?"

"I guess," said Ichigo," it hurts but you're here s it'll be okay. One of Aizen's goons decided to kill my mom. Afterwards he decided to raid my home to attack my family. He said it was an experiment. It was how I met Rukia. She was moving through the area. Then I was there. I would of never been able to use my powers had she not shown up and my family been in danger. My powers laid dormant for a while. Nine years without doing anything really sucked. My sisters were born human though but we still loved them. The wereanimal genes were still in there so they could have mated with a wereanimal but it wasn't possible. They never got to enjoy life. After that I kind of lived on my own you know. A nine year old boy against the world. The neighbours helped a little and they tried to take me in but it didn't work. I ended up running home to my parents bed. Crying myself to bed. I skipped school for almost a month. Tatsuki got mad at me and tried to attack me. I was more into being in my animal form so since I was so small no one caught me because I was able to wiggle out of their grip. After awhile I got better but every year it sucks because I have to remember what happened and what I tried to escape."

By the time the story ended Ichigo too had tears streaming down his face. He was unaware of it until he closed his eyes. He could feel the dampness as well as the feeling of tears drying on hsi face. Ichigo's hand went protectively over his stomach where Shiro's hand rested.

"You're a drifter," said Ichigo referring to Shiro's powers," let's go to the beach."

"You bet!" said Shiro," I love swimming with you. I bet the it'd be great for you."

With a change of scenery it made the boys smile. This time the sun's rays had heat to them and they were dressed in shorts. Moving to the water the tow began to splash and play. It was one of those rare moments that would be etched into their memory. Something they would refer to in the moments of darkness. Shiro sadly ended up being woken up before Ichigo having the dream cut short. It was due to Lilynette stirring. She had been told that they had finally landed in Spain.

"I-chi-go," whispered a tired Shiro.

There was no response.

"I-chi-go," repeated Shiro a little louder.

"Go away," mumbled Ichigo.

"But Ichigo you're in labour," said Shiro.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and his heartbeat quickened. Shiro began to snicker at the result.

"Damn are you easy to fool," said Shiro.

"Wanna test me?" asked Ichigo.

"Uh no," said Shiro.

"Let's just go," said Ichigo," I wanna explore Spain now."

"It's almost noon," said Grimmjow," first we gotta get home, set up and then we call Kiki to tell her we landed in Sevilla. As long as she is not living in an area where he small businesses are I can transport us there."

"Sure," said Ichigo.

"It'll take a lot of energy since I'm the only one who can poof us here and there and everyone just has to come," said Grimmjow making the last part more of a whine.

"Well sorry," said Neliel and stuck out her tongue," I'm just watching out for my baby brother."

"We're a year apart and I am not a baby," said Grimmjow.

"Sure are acting like one," said Neliel and laughed.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at his sister for that. Szayel had told them to stop acting like children yet he was the youngest of them all. Szayel also informed that a car was waiting for them. There home was not all that huge but it would fit them. Ichigo gawked as soon as he left the airport. Grimmjow said everyone's luggage was already at the house so when Ichigo saw how beautiful the place was he didn't want to go to the home. He wanted to walk around, take pictures as well. The house was near a river called Guadalquivir river. By the time Ichigo was at the house he was amazed to see that it wasn't huge even though Szayel said it wasn't big. It seemed more like a normal home. Ichigo was forced to sit on the couch while everyone unpacked. Neliel and Halibel made it an order since it would be best for the babies. This had Ichigo grumbling to himself about not being a vase and how he could do things on his own. Pulling out his cellphone Ichigo dialed Kiki's number. She spoke in an excited tone saying she was in Sevilla as well .The two spoke and she asked questions before she asked for the address. Grimmjow gave it to her. She said she would rush over as soon as possible encase she needed to hire any of Grimmjow's handsome brothers and hot sisters ordering them not to go anywhere. This made Nnoitra laugh at the thought of a mere human trying to order him around. This ended up with Neliel scolding him saying that he should be nice since we would have a guest over. Nnoitra sighed knowing if he argued anymore that Neliel would beat him up again. Neliel was the third strongest in the family tied with Halibel. It went Grimmjow for first, Stark and Lilynette tied for second, Ulquiorra forth, Nnoitra fifth and Szayel sixth. But if they included Ichigo and Shiro then you put everyone from Grimmjow and one one level below since Shiro and Ichigo were the strongest. As promised though Kiki showed up relatively fast. It took her twenty minutes. Halibel was the one to let her in. Ulquiorra was sitting beside Ichigo giving him a book to read encase he got bored later on. They wouldn't have cabel, internet or phone for a couple of days and even when they did get it, it would be in Spanish. Ichigo shrugged saying it would be good for him to watch it since it would make him learn faster. Though he would be in Spain he would still speak Japanese. The first thing he was taught was to say was No hablo worked to since Ichigo still held that Japanese accent so it would inform others as well. Ichigo wasn't good at English either so he wouldn't be able to say much to them if they spoke English.

"Hola Ichigo," said Kiki.

"Hello Kik," said Ichigo.

Ulquiorra stared at the woman confused. Ichigo and the others said this woman was human but there was something off about her. Something...Magical. There was a forcefield of some sort that was up. It wasn't the dark arts nor was it what that woman Orihime could do. It had a scent that was closest to Ulquiorra's powers. It took a few seconds to decode and it hurt his head just trying but he did it. He got in. He noticed something about the woman. Her identity was not what it appeared. This woman and illusionist and was not human at all. Standing up Ulquiorra began to hug her taking her by surprise weakening her shield having the illusion fall down. Her black hair was replaced by vibrant blue and her eyes were now a deep shade of violet.

"It's you," breathed Ulquiorra and held on to her

**Well I just realized that his is mostly dialouge. Sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Ichigo: I still wonder why people read this crap. And wtf is with the cliffhanger.**

**Briar: Suspense duh! I gotta keep the readers into it.**

**Ichigo:...**

**Briar: Yeah that's right. Until next time.**

http: / www . youtube . com / watch ? v=di _9PCThx _g if ya want check out an AMV i made fer number one-hazel fernandes. Just take away the spaces and you'll get it. It's kick ass and one of my bests


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra felt a smile form as he held Kiki. Everyone was shocked until someone decided to speak up.

"Holy fuck he smiles!" shouted Nnoitra.

"Shut up trash," said Ulquiorra," I can smile I just choose not to."

"What the hell Ulquiorra," said Grimmjow," when the fuck did you get mated? I thought you had the hots for that red head back in Karakura Town."

"She's not my mate," said Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow blinked and was about to ask Ulquiorra who Kiki was to him until he felt a sharp pain press against his skull. His brain hurt as images began to flicker. Clutching his hair, Grimmjow fell to his knees gasping at what was happening. The images were forcing themselves inside his brain.

"What the fuck," hissed Grimmjow.

His brain having a internal battle with itself as it told Grimmjow one thing but showed another. His body trembled as he tried to figure which images were false and which were real.

"Fix this or he'll die," pleaded Kiki.

Ulquiorra began to organize Grimmjow's brain having the click occur telling Grimmjow the truth.

"You're my mom," whispered Grimmjow," b..But you and dad died."

Standing up Grimmjow looked at Kiki with fury.

"What the fuck!" exclaimed Grimmjow," why the fuck is it that everyone but me knew?"

"You know why," replied Ulquiorra," you were the most attached to her, you loved her the most and if you knew she had left you would of been the most affect."

A low growl rumbled from deep within Grimmjow's chest at the betrayal his brothers had given him. Ulquiorra did this to him. It was his fault.

"I would of been fine you stupid sick fuck!" shouted Grimmjow," you're a horrible brother."

Shiro took this time to step forward and intervene.

"Would a horrible brother help yer mate escape from death?" asked Shiro.

Before Shiro could even protect himself, Grimmjow had punched him in the face having him fall to the floor. Grimmjow's anger radiating off him in waves. Ichigo is afraid but doesn't show it instead he walks forward to Grimmjow to comfort him.

"You shouldn't act this way Grimm," said Ichigo,' she's your mother and you have her back. Unlike you, my mother really is dead."

Ulquiorra tried to say something but Grimmjow was swift and beyond furious that he was unaware that it was his mate until he slapped Ichigo. Not much of his choice since he preferred to punch but his subconscious must have know or else his mate would be in the same position as Shiro rather than standing fine. The sound echoed through the room. Everyone was still. The only damage done was the red mark on his face, and the welt that would appear soon enough.

"Ichi I'm sorry," apologized Grimmjow.

Ichigo was not near tears, shock not apparent on his face, instead his eyes held a steel look of determination and anger at the act of violence his mate had given him. Stepping forward Ichigo looked him right in the eye.

"I hate you," hissed Ichigo in a low and dangerous voice.

Grimmjow could tell his mate meant it. The signals Ichigo's demeanour gave off as well as how he never spared Grimmjow a second look after that as he kissed Shiro and picked him up. Kiki as well as followed Ichigo knowing how much pain he was in. Her plans having the three men would have to be postponed for a long time now. Instead they would have to be of only Shiro and Ichigo. In tow, Stark, Halibel, Nnoitra, and Szayel follow leaving Lilynette and Neliel. Lilynette is furious at her uncle that he would attack his mate like that while in his condition so she uses her strength and kicks Grimmjow in the stomach managing to shock him, and take his breath away. However, he is unprepared for the swift powerful punch to the jaw he receives from his big sister causing him to fall down on the floor. Neliel gives her brother a heated glare before following her family to her mother's home. She lived near Guadalquivir which was a river as well as Tajo but her favorite was always Guadalquivir. That is why they decided on going to Spain as well as live in Sevilla since their mother lived so close by. She had placed her illusion back on but this time the only people seeing the real her were family. The ride was silent as Ichigo was held in Shiro's arms as Ichigo stroked Shiro's hair. In no time they were at a nice little cosy home. It reminded Ichigo of his old home before his family died.

"Come on," urged Kiki," we have much to discuss. Tsubasa is out. I told him of Ichigo and his condition as well as the return of our children and granddaughter and he was ever so stoked. I'm sorry you could never meet us Lilynette. You were born after we 'died' but Stark always sent us pictures of you growing up. You're so cute."

"Uh...Thanks, I guess," said Lilynette.

Entering the house, Ichigo took the chair that he deemed to be the most comfy chair. Said chair was a moon chair. It was big enough for Ichigo to curl up in a ball. Since there was a pillow on it he could rest his head on it rather than use his arms. Shiro smirked and sat beside his King. The welt had already begun to heal and was almost gone by now. There had been a bruise to go along with the welt he and King had gotten and they were both fully healed after everyone sat down. Kiki looked distressed but Szayel chose this time to speak up.

"I know you hate Grimmjow but you're going to hate the news I'm about to give you more," said Szayel.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo somewhat curious.

"Well Shiro's kind seems to be violent," said Szayel, " but our kind is as well. The fact that if they can't sense Grimmjow's presence by sexual interaction, like a hug or even a kiss they will begin to attack Shiro's cubs thinking of them as invaders. Somewhat like how a woman's body is hostille towards foreign objects. If a female had a child with AB positive blood and is pregnant with a second child with AB positive blood the body is already gained ways for immunty and will try to dispose of said foreign object now knowing how to get rid of it unlike the first time."

Ichigo hissed at that, the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

"A simple touch of Grimmjow will work," reassured Szayel hoping the other beta would not attack.

"He'll no doubt want more," growled Ichigo.

"If you do not want to be conscious I can adjust to that," informed Szayel," I have this formula I created. You'll be awake and it's kind of like an anesthetic. You will be unaware of your surroundings but will be. A side affect is you'll want sex. Not just one round but a few. I assure you it will not endanger your cubs as long as you aren't rough. I created this for beta's who got marked and have very little tolerance for their mates so that they can be unaware of who they are having sex with. It's brilliance."

"I don't want my cubs to die," whispered Ichigo," but I don't want to forgive Grimmjow."

"I'll kick his ass for ya Ichi!" said an overexcited Lilynette," he's an idiot fer hitting ya."

"That's not why I'm mad at him," said Ichigo and sighed," we used ta beat on each other all the time, plus it only stung a little and I have instant regeneration when need be. I just didn't like Shi getting hurt that's all."

"A good mate always cares for their significant other," informs Halibel.

Ichigo nodded his head," Which is also why I feel for Grimm. I hate him...But I see where he's coming from. I don't want to see him though. He needs to learn a lesson and the fact is if I had a baseball bat it would most likely be cracked if he came near me if it weren't for the survival of my cubs."

Kiki began to laugh.

"I like you so much more Ichi," said Kiki," no wonder my son loves you so much."

"It's 'cause King here is a fire cracker," piped in Shiro, " man you have no idea how many guys were jealous I got Ichi back in Karakura Town. In those two days in the locker room guys were bitchin' 'cause King here is the ideal beta. Alpha's would die for someone like him."

Ichigo just smiled and kissed Shiro's head. Not too long after, Ichigo had fallen asleep. Kiki had gone over most of her plans so she didn't bother to wake Ichigo up.

"He seems to enjoy the chair," said Shiro.

"Yeah," said Kiki and smiled," I loved it too when I was pregnant with the quadruplets. Ichi can have it. It's a gift."

Shiro smiled at the woman's kind heart," Thanks."

"Take the guest bedroom," said Kiki," I have a room for everyone if you don't want to go back yet."

"We should go back," admitted Neliel," I'll have to keep watch so that Grimmjow doesn't try to get in though."

"Try not to hurt him too much," said Kiki.

"He knows his boundries," said Neliel.

Kiki hugged each of her cubs before saying goodbye to them. They would meet at at noon tomorrow for picture taking and she would be picking them up. They were also meeting the other models. Just before exiting the house a man with black hair entered the home wide eyed at the sight he saw. He didn't expect to see his cubs until tomorrow but here they were standing in front of him.

"Hello Tsubasa," said Ulquiorra," it's nice to see you once again after so long."

"What's with this Tsubasa crap," said Tsubasa," ya can call me daddy."

"I'm too old to say such," said Ulquiorra," if you wish for something similar father will due no doubt."

Tsubasa sighed," Same old Ulquiorra. Even as a child you never called me daddy. It was always father."

Ulquiorra smirked at that.

"We hav' ta go," interrupted Shiro," King here won't have a good sleep if I'm holdin' 'im."

"Ah so that's Grimmjow's mate," said Tsubasa," may I?"

"Sure I guess," said Shiro and shrugged," he ain't one fer strangers so if he wakes up an' bites, hisses, growls or punches ya ya have been warned."

Tsubasa chuckled at Shiro.

"I wouldn't expect any less from someone like my son's mate," said Tsubasa.

While ichigo slept he was unaffected by what was going on from the outside world. Already too far in the dream world to really be bothered from small noises like a bird singing or even a car starting. Sleeping peacefully even as Tsubasa's fingers touched Ichigo's pregnant stomach. The trip had worn Ichigo out and if Shiro sensed any danger from Grimmjow's father he would definitely rip out the man's throat if need be. Though it was not necessary since the hand did not remain on Ichigo's stomach for long. Tsubasa said his goodbyes and the group left back to Grimmjow's home. Szayel sat in the back with Shiro discussing the affects of the potion he had created. Saying that it would last for several hours. No longer than fourteen depending on the dosage. For minimal effect Szayel prescribed at least half a teaspoon. Once arriving at home, everyone noticed that the house had that empty feeling. Everyone was shocked but it wasn't that late into the day. It wasn't even six yet, so they figured Grimmjow may have went out for dinner. It was not unreasonable since the blue haired man had troubles cooking. No doubt if he tried while being so unstable he would chop off a finger or two. So instead or worrying, Shiro carried Ichigo to their bedroom, Lilynette turned on the television, Stark sat in the lazy boy to take a nap, Halibel and Neliel decided on making food and Szayel and Ulquiorra worked on unpacking their things. As Shiro placed Ichigo down on the bed he too decided to take a nap. Ichigo curled up to Shiro's chest and a low purr echoed throughout the room causing Shiro to have a peaceful smile placed on his lips before falling asleep.

A few hours had passed and Shiro woke up to see that the warmth of Ichigo's body was gone. Stretching in a feline matter, Shiro heard a few popping sounds in his back before he smiled and got out of bed. Taking a glance at the window, Shiro could tell that the sun had fallen and it was night time. Shiro moved to where his luggage was knowing it'd be best to have a shower and get the grimy feeling of not showering for over twelve hours out of the way. Since it was night time Shiro grabbed some yellow pyjama pants with blue polka dots. He enjoyed these pyjamas since they were a gift from Ichigo and he wore them every now and then to show him that he cared. Placing the pants and some new boxers over his arm, Shiro began to move to the bathroom. Knocking before entering. No one was in there so he closed the door behind him, and taking of his clothing. There was a hamper for dirty clothing so he threw them in there before walking to the tub. Turning on the hot and cold taps, Shiro tested the water with his fingers before pulling the knob to make the water come from the shower head. Stepping inside the tub Shiro moved the curtain and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles relaxing as the hot water pelted on his back. Running over his body and making shiro smirk. The hot water felt nice on his skin so Shiro grabbed the necessary things needed to get clean and placed them near him so he wouldn't have to move far from the hot water and feel the cool air run across his skin. Taking the shampoo Shiro placed a supple amount in the palm of his hand and began to massage it through his scalp. The bubbles forming. The scent of vanilla filling Shiro's nostrils. Tilting his head back Shiro felt the substance leave his hair and not too long afterwards Shiro did the same process but with conditioner. After a few more minutes of cleaning and standing in the shower, Shiro turned more cold water on loving how his body screamed in love of the feeling it escalated. The cool, but not frozen water running down his body felt more amazing then when the hot water ran down his body. Shiro hated cold showers right off the bat so he typically waited before turning the cold water on. Soon Shiro decided that even though the feeling was nice he'd turn into a prune and the old people would be after him demanding that he being the damn fruit get back here so they could drink his pruney goodness. Shiro chuckled to himself as he began to dry himself off. Looking in the mirror he noticed his hair was getting a bit shaggy. His bangs almost covering his eyes and his hair being near his shoulders more than usual. Noting this he decided soon he would get a haircut if not he would let it grow out. Option two seemed better since it required less time away from Ichigo. Shiro put his pyjamas on and began to leave the bathroom in search of Ichigo. After searching the house Shiro huffed in annoyance until Ulquiorra decided to speak up.

"I think he may be outside," said Ulquiorra," he was out there before but I've been reading so I don't know if he's still there."

"Thanks," said Shiro.

_Hmmm_ thought Shiro_ he might be cold. Better get him a blanket._

Walking to the closet, Shiro found blankets. Earlier Shiro had seen Stark go there to find a blanket before dozing off. Taking a nice small blanket Shiro liked how soft it was, knowing Ichigo would as well since pregnant beta's enjoyed things that were soft and comfy. They liked silk things as well, to rub up again and cuddle with. Shiro checked the backyard but Ichigo wasn't there so he decided to move to the front yard. There he found Ichigo sitting on the steps, arms wrapped around himself, knees curled up as his head rested on his knees. Ichigo was staring out at the river watching people pass. Shiro placed the blanket atop of Ichigo shocking him. Ichigo smiled to see Shiro.

"What'cha doin' ou' here King?" asked Shiro.

"I dunno," said Ichigo and smiled," I just felt like being out here."

"Yer missing Grimmjow," Shiro pointed out.

Ichigo growled at Shiro.

"I do not!" protested Ichigo.

"Then why ya sittin' out here?" asked Shiro.

"Because it's nice out," retorted Ichigo.

"You love him," said Shiro.

"Do not!" said Ichigo.

Shiro sighed and pulled Ichigo closer to him.

"You'll get cold if you fall asleep on the steps," said Shiro.

Ichigo nuzzled his head against Shiro's chest before giving a content sigh. It didn't take long before Ichigo once again fell asleep but Shiro still let him stay there. He knew Ichigo would be furious for falling asleep without his fight with Grimmjow. There is no way Ichigo could not stay out of trouble. Even if he didn't want it, it somehow found him. Looking up at the skies Shiro sighed until he heard faint footsteps. The figure appeared to be Grimmjow. Ichigo begin to stir at the presence of his other mate. Blinking a few times before he looked up at Grimmjow, Ichigo just held on to Shiro.

"Look at me Ichi," said Grimmjow in a soft tone.

"Or what?" asked Ichigo," your going to hit me and Shiro again."

"That was an accident," said Grimmjow," u..I don't like to hit my mates like some alpha's do."

"Tch, I find that hard to believe your a violent loving asshole," countered Ichigo.

Taking a step forward Grimmjow was stopped by Shiro putting his hand up in a stop motion.

"He'll let you touch him when he needs it," said Shiro, "I'm not denying you your mate because I'd shoot someone if they denied me King but right now King needs some time to think. Typically I'm the crazy one but with King being prego and all it makes me seem 'normal' funny ne."

Grimmjow entered the house without speaking another word.

"We should go back to bed," whispered Ichigo.

Shiro nodded his head. The tension in the air was probably what had Ichigo whisper but Shiro was uncertain. Shiro and Ichigo laid side by side. Ichigo cuddled up to Ichigo and Shiro sighed knowing he would succumb anyway so why bother putting up a fight. Ichigo held a smug grin as he fell asleep in the safety he found in his mate's arms.

Ichigo felt warm as he woke up and smiled cuddling up to the body until he felt something off. He thought nothing of it at first but something in the back of his head was nagging at him and it wasn't very easy to push it away. Opening his eyes Ichigo noticed Shiro was laying on his stomach. One arm was a pillow for Shiro's head as the other most likely dangled off the edge. Shiro snored lightly and Ichigo became tense. If he wasn't in Shiro's arms that meant he was in Grimmjow's. Sensing Ichigo's discomfort Shiro woke up to see Grimmjow grinning from ear to ear. Ichigo struggled and Shiro was able to pull Ichigo away only to have Grimmjow growl. He did not like things that were his taken away but he stopped himself from attacking Shiro knowing Ichigo would kick his ass even more than before the war had happened.

"Get out," said Ichigo in a low voice.

"..."

"Are you deaf?" asked Ichigo," you had no right coming in here. Now I don't like to repeat my self. .Now."

Grimmjow noticed the look in Ichigo's eyes making Grimmjow angered but instead of harsh words coming out Grimmjow laughed.

"If you didn't notice Kurosaki this house belongs to me and my parents," said Grimmjow," if anything you should be the one leaving."

"If that's how you want it sure," said Ichigo and shrugged his shoulders," I'll leave. Not like I'll need you anyway."

Standing up Ichigo took his bag. It was opened but nothing was unpacked. Shiro's luggage was in the same condition. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Ichigo took Shiro's hand and the two began to leave. Neliel was awake with Kiki and Halibel. It was early Ichigo knew that. The sun hadn't risen yet.

"Where are you going?" asked Neliel.

"Leaving," said Ichigo.

Neliel ran in front of the door blocking one entrance and Lilynette went to prevent them from leaving from the kitchen door.

"Why?" asked Neliel.

"Grimmjow doesn't want me here so me and Shiro are gettin' a hotel room or something," said Ichigo and tried to move around Neliel.

"I'll kick his ass," hissed Neliel.

"Let him go," said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Grimmjow leaning against the wall. His blue hair a tangled mess and dark rings under his eyes.

"What!" shrieked Neliel," he'll die if he leaves!"

"That's a bit melodramatic," pointed out Grimmjow," 'sides if he wants to leave I ain't gonna be the first to stop him."

"But Grimm-" began Kiki.

"I don't want to hear it," said Grimmjow," this is my decision. Don't worry I won't risk the cubs death so every now and then I'll pat you on the back or leave. Nothings stopping you."

Ichigo felt a jolt of pain stab his heart at hearing Grimmjow telling him to get out. Ichigo hid it well and nodded his head. Placing his shoes on, he and Shiro began to walk out into the crisp morning air in search for their hotel room.

Neliel had her mouth hanging open at what her idiot of a brother had said. She was in shock which was what allowed Shiro and Ichigo to pass. Finally she spaced back in and kicked her brother.

"What the hell?" snarled Grimmjow.

"Y..You moron!" yelled Neliel," he's the best damn thing for you and you let him walk away."

Grimmjow smirked but it was one with no emotion. It was hollow along with his face.

"He'll be back," said Grimmjow.

"Tch, yeah and what if he isn't?" asked Neliel.

"The cubs will want to see me," said Grimmjow," I'm their father."

"Don't be a moron," said Neliel," for all we know he could give birth, hand them over to you and have Shiro stay as his mate ignoring you forever."

"Again look who's being melodramatic," said Grimmjow.

"Why are you being so loud?" asked a new voice.

Grimmjow turned to look behind him to see his brothers Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Szayel standing behind him. Grimmjow knew if he was really being loud if Stark had been there but he wasn't so Grimmjow wasn't too scared.

"Oh Grimmy here is just being an idiot!" exclaimed Neliel.

"When isn't he?" asked Nnoitra.

Grimmjow punched his brother making him mutter a low 'bitch' at Grimmjow.

"Someone needs to beat some sense into the idiot," said Neliel," mom do you swear you didn't drop him on his head when he was a baby?"

Kiki chuckled,"Yes dear."

"Well you might as well explain why you're so upset at four in the morning," said Szayel.

"That moron let Ichigo leave!" screamed Neliel," just said fine leave. Ichigo could get raped or worse die!"

"Again melodramatic," said Grimmjow," not like he doesn't have Shiro with him."

That's when Ulquiorra took the time and punched his brother.

"Ow what the fuck you too Ulquiorra!" shouted Grimmjow.

"Quiet down," said Ulquiorra," if you don't be quiet it will alarm citizens and the police will arrive."

"Tch, then maybe we can file a missing report and get Ichigo back here saying he's suppose to be under lock down or something," said Neliel.

"He wouldn't like that much," said Szayel," we shouldn't anger him too much."

"True dem bitches be scary when angered," said Nnoitra.

"Just go back to sleep," said Kiki," we'll wake you up at seven okay. Then we can go to the photo shoot. I sent Ichi the deets."

"Should he really be around Grimmjow?" asked Ulquiorra.

"It'll be fine," said Szayel," I've seen him around Grimmjow countless of times and Ichigo's matured enough to have his cool...But if Grimmjow were to be an idiot while he's pregnant I dunno. Let's hope he doesn't blow up Sevilla."

"See Grimm I'm not being melodramatic Szay is," pointed out Neliel and stuck out her tongue at Grimmjow.

"Put that tongue away," scolded Kiki.

"Aw you're no fun," pouted Neliel.

Grimmjow scoffed and turned around. Everyone else said goodnight and Kiki looked at the floor. Grimmjow still hated her. No matter how much love he felt for her at one point, it was gone. Lilynette sensed the distress in her grandma and walked over to her.

"He's an idiot," said Lilynette," don't worry he'll come around once his stubborn ass has been kick around the world."

Kiki wrapped her arms around Lilynette.

"Your such a smart little girl," said Kiki," no doubt you've got your fathers brains."

"Stark is smart?" said a confused Lilynette.

Kiki chuckled at Lilynette's response.

"He doesn't like to show it but he was top of his class," said Kiki," teacher's always thought he was dumb because he slept all the time but he absorbed that information and he's pretty smart so once teacher's found that out they stopped hassling me."

"Hm I would've guessed I got my smarts from Halibel," said Lilynette.

"I'm smart," said Halibel," but you got your cunningness from me."

Lilynette smirked and she and her grandmother watched some television speaking of plots. They decided at some point they would try to get Grimmjow on Ichigo's good side but Halibel interrupted saying to leave things be as they are and that Ichigo would come around. Just as promised the girls ended up waking the boys up at seven so that they could have breakfast. It wasn't much but Nnoitra had more than one dish. You could swear he loved food as much as their deceased friend Yammy. He wasn't miss much. Grimmjow refused to eat, sitting on the couch and scowled out the window. Soon enough they left to their photo shoot that was decided to go to the real alcazar palace. It took a while to get there and Kiki said she knew the owner so they were allowed to have the whole day using it if they wished. No one would be there so it was great for Kiki. The met up with Ichigo where there was a yellow building beside a stone one with the little spot of water with a black statue. Kiki had this all planed out. There was a throne she had brought for them and a nice crown. The outfits were in her car so she got Nnoitra and Stark to get everything promising them they wouldn't have to do anything afterwards and she would do it herself. Out came Kiki's friend Alejandro. Kissing Kiki on the cheek in a friendly manner he turned to see the models.

"Ay mio dios!" exclaimed Alejandro," los ninos son muy hermosos!"

Ichigo was unaware of what was being said.

"He said we're hot!" said Nnoitra in Japanese with a wide grin.

A confused look appeared on Alejandro's face until Kiki explained to him that they were from Japan. Alejandro then said how he was embarrassed but Kiki just smiled and told him it was okay.

"Oh Ichi guess what," said Kiki.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"My other models are coming," said Kiki," they're so excited to see you. Come lets get your dressed a well as Shiro."

Ichigo and Shiro followed and Ichigo was shown a black tuxedo with thin grey stripes. It also had a red tie. Shiro was left to wear white skinny jeans and a black t-shirt Along with some biker boots. That's when a model arrived. The one known as Love came forth and began to do Ichigo and Shiro's make up. It wasn't too noticable. Only black eye liner. Kiki was squealing at the scene where she set up. The sun shined bright causing the water to sparkle in mercury pond and they had a side view of a crown slanted on Ichigo's head as he grinned widely, tuxedo open and tie loose as Shiro sat on top of him smirking as well. Ichigo had an arm wrapped around Shiro. A few shots were taken, some of them of the two near kissing and others or Shiro having his arm wrapped around Ichigo as he stood behind the throne. Soon it was a change in scenery. Clouds had covered the blue sky by now and they Grimmjow teleport the town in casual clothing above the stony building where they stood in the arch in each others arms. It was Gruestco gallery. Another was taken of the two with Shiro having his arm wrapped around Ichigo and Ichigo having his arm wrapped around Shiro's waist. Kiki made them smile instead of scowl but allowed one for the bad boy affect. Her favorite part of the setting was how the suns rays peeked out of the clouds. Kiki then moved to have Neliel in the Prince's garden. There was a yellow arch and Kiki used her earth element powers to have the cherry blossums bloom and she stood there wearing a beautiful bored red strapless dress that went mid thigh and nice black sandles that made you think of what the Egyptians or Greeks wore. Turning to have to look at the camera you got a nice side view of her body, the fountain not being too much in the way. Her head was underneath the leaves.

"This is so much fun!" exclaimed Neliel," I'm glad you own a modelling company 'cause I get to wear these awesome outfits for free!"

"It's fun," agreed Kiki," Nnoitra, Ulquiorra and Szayel would you guys like to model? Oh and Lilynette?"

"No thanks," said Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

"Sure," said Szayel and Lilynette.

"Oooo I know where I can have Grimm," said Kiki," we can have him and Ichigo rent a row boat and go on the Plaza de Espana. Lily we can have you at the Alameda de Hercules fountain. Oh and while we're at the Plaza De Espana we can have you Szayel stand on the edge were the fountain is as the water is raised...Oooo I got a great idea for Shiro and Ichigo. When the sun sets it'll look beautiful as the sun sets and we see their silhouette as the hug each other in a loving manner. Oooo I gotta do that with Ichi and Grimm too. Eeeek and if it doesn't have the sunset I imagine I'll use an illusion."

"You're having way too much fun," said Ichigo.

"Oh hush," said Kiki," eventually we'll have to dress you up like a girl unless you wanna be all over the news for being a wereanimal beta and being found again."

"What?" exclaimed Ichigo.

"C'mon King you'll be sexy," said Shiro.

"Then you can be his Queen," said Kiki.

Shiro growled towards Kiki.

"He will always be King not Queen even if he looks like a girl," said Shiro.

"Okay okay King it is," said Kiki.

The rest of the day went as Kiki planned and they stopped to eat at Restaurante Miramar. Kiki informed that it sold great food and was hard to make reservations so since she wanted to spoil her children and grandchild she used her powers. She never used them this much but she wanted Ichigo's first day in Spain to be special and to get that scowl off his face however it was one of those natural things. She decided it would be great for photographing. Dressing Ichigo up in casual cloths. Purple skinny jeans and a black shirt that was plaid. Black and white checker designs. Shiro wore a black hoodie and red skinny jeans. Grimmjow wore baggy blue jeans and a white t-shirt that was tight on him revealing how built he really was. Kiki managed to have the group smiling and looking as if they were laughing. She wouldn't loose the opportunity to loose some great pictures. After all this month she would be having so many fan letters for her family. She had learned that her beautiful models could not make it until tomorrow. Only Love could but he was quiet and didn't say much

"So Lily did you have fun at the water park?" asked Kiki.

"Yeah," replied Lilynette," it was awesome. I like the white swim suite you had for me. I might just keep it."

"Go for it," said Kiki," I have spares anyway."

The waiter arrived with their food. Ichigo receive gazpacho saying that the seafood didn't really go well with him stomach. Shiro on the other hand got shrimp,and beef croquettes. Grimmjow and Szayel got bacalao al douro which was cod. Ulquiorra settled on having clams and Lilynette decided that gazpacho seemed safe since it was only cold tomato soup in her opinion. Stark was asleep so no one ordered for him but Halibel and Nelil agreed on having grilled prawns. Their waiter left and came back not too long after. Soon they were off once again. To head to the rent a row boat on the Guadalquivir. Stark laid in the boat napping in a stretched motion having his arm cover his eyes from the bright light. He wore a white jacket with a pale blue shirt underneath and light grey pants. They all had fun by renting a boat and paddling on the river. It was a pain to get back up but Ichigo had fun cheering at Shiro to keep on moving. They had time to kill so they ended up going to Italica to see the Roman ruins just outside of Sevilla. Kiki making the area look unoccupied as she had Szayel wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, his glasses off and white pants as he leaned casually on the ruins. By the time the returned to Sevilla, walked around taking casual photos, ate a quick dinner, they made it to the Plaza de Espana in time to get those quick shots Kiki had wanted. Ichigo was dead beat tired, napping in between trips and when he wasn't being the one photographed. Usually using Shiro as his pillow. Kiki had dropped Ichigo and Shiro off at the Abba Triana Hotel. They were still near the others but on the other side of the river. It was a nice hotel that Ichigo and Shiro could afford for a while before they decided to forgive Grimmjow. It might take months but Ichigo and Shiro had enough money. Kiki was also paying them for the modelling job and as much as they didn't want to take the money knowing Kiki was their mother in law they had to survive. Tomorrow Kiki said she wanted a shot at the Puente del Cristo de la Expiracion early in the morning of them on a small row boat, as well as at night when the bridge's lights were on. She also wanted Ichigo and Grimmjow on the little long bridge that lead out to the water. Grimmjow would be holding him close and it would look nice and cuddly. Secretly Kiki was hoping this would get them to like each other again but if Ichigo was as stubborn as she thought he was she knew it wasn't going to be happening anytime soon.

Saying goodbye to the group Ichigo and Shiro left for the hotel room. They had said that Ichigo was a boy but his twin sister would be joining soon. It was a cover up for when Ichigo would be showing saying it was his twin. They had managed to learn some English enough to say they didn't speak Spanish nor very good English. They managed to get out what they needed and said they would be there for a while. When Ichigo really started to show Shiro decided that unless Ulquiorra or Kiki were using their powers Ichigo would not be leaving in order for the safety of his entered their room and Shiro kicked off his shoes and took of Ichigo's carrying him to the bed and tucking him in before going to lock the door. Soon Shiro joined and held Ichigo close as he listened to the even breathing of his mate.

"I love you King," said Shiro and kissed Ichigo's head.

**Yeah I know shitty place to end it but I was running outta ideas for a way ta end this chapter.**

http : / www . spain . info / en / reportajes /sevilla _jardines _con_ historia. html take away spaces to see teh pictures for some of the places.

http :/ www . exploreseville . com /events /51things -8. htm take away spaces to see places where they went.

http :/ www. whatsevilla . com /phototour /img /plaza-espana .jpg take away spaces

http: / farm 4. staticflickr . com/3110 /2895462394 _7fc17cdb84 _?zz=1 take out spaces for image

http :/ awesomley-awesomeart. /gallery /?offset=744# /d2806ah take out by me but this is the beauty sunset I wanna see

white swim suit was Lilynette's arrancar outfit.


	5. Chapter 5

Ichigo woke up to the loud banging on his door. Growling at the sound, he was more angered when he saw a few shadows standing in, the bright light from the halls burning his retina's. Turning over Ichigo looked out the window and noticed that the sun wasn't even out.

"Bastards," hissed Ichigo," whoever the hell you are you better have a good excuse for waking me up at...4 in the morning! Oh hell no!"

"But Ichi," said a feminine voice.

Shiro began to stir, his golden eyes now looking at Ichigo who was infuriated for some reason.

"Ya okay?" asked Shiro.

"No," said Ichigo," now who's at the door. Better be someone I like or I'm tearing you apart."

"It's me Kiki," said Kiki.

Ichigo groaned and rolled over placing his face in his pillow.

"Go away Kiki," mumbled Ichigo.

"No," said Kiki," the other models are here to see you 'cause they were busy yesterday and you promised me a sunrise scene."

"What's with you and the sun rising and setting?" asked Shiro.

"It's beautiful!" said Kiki and sighed," and oh so romantic. Plus today I'm having Ichigo in some sexy ass black skinny jeans and a summer hoodie. I think I'll have it hmmm I dunno but oh I know. Ultramarine..No oh I know what is best, palatinate blue. Ohh and you can wear some knee high converse. Wrist bands with studs, oh should I give you a chocker? Ooooo I gotta do that look again but you have a nice vibrant red and black chequered shirt , a nice black shirt with the same jeans."

"People will notice my baby bump if I wear tight fitting cloths," said Ichigo.

"Illusionist," reminded Kiki.

"Then why can't I wear my pyjamas and you do your magic?" asked Ichigo.

"'Cause it's fun dressing you up," said Kiki.

"Why this early?" asked Ichigo," can't you just do illusions?"

"Not the same," said Kiki and pouted.

"It's December Kiki," said Ichigo," the sun doesn't rise for another three hours or so. I'm tired let me sleep. Please."

"You can sleep all day between shots I swear I will only take a few photos of you this time," Kiki whined," now come on up and at 'em. I got the moon chair."

Ichigo sighed and scowled in his pillow before standing up.

"C'mon Shi lets take a shower," said Ichigo.

"You two shower together?" said Kiki.

"Yeah," said Ichigo," ever since the winter war ended. His excuse was he didn't want me to 'fall' and ever since then we usually shower together if one of us isn't already asleep."

"You two are really close," said Kiki.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"You guys can come in," said Ichigo," we won't be long."

"You sure?" asked Nnoitra," 'cause I can predict you two having hot steamy shower sex."

Shiro scoffed at that.

"We have more self control than that," said Ichigo as he left for the shower with Shiro in tow.

The two didn't take long as promised. A ten minute shower where they cleaned each other and had a few kisses but it wasn't shower sex. Ichigo and Shiro had always somewhat fooled around before Grimmjow showed up. After the war Shiro had tried all kinds of ways to cheer up Ichigo. Not even a puppy worked so Shiro decided to kiss him. The only thing it really lead to was blow jobs and hand jobs nothing more. It wasn't a daily activity though. It was every now and then more or so a daily activity in the beginning. Ichigo had been hesitant at first but since he was a beta he soon accepted fate as it was. People were shocked but didn't pay much attention afterwards. Shiro would usually pull Ichigo into his lap and people assumed Ichigo was a beta until Shiro cleared it up saying that Ichigo was still pretty down about the whole war thing. Ichigo proved he was a alpha even though he wasn't by kicking some annoying alpha's asses. After that no one question Shiro and Ichigo's relationship since Shiro was the one who brought their friend back from isolation.

"Hurry up," said Kiki as they left the hotel and towards a big van.

There were two of them since there was more people from yesterday. Ichigo and Shiro would be in the van with people named Shinji, Hyori, Love, Rose, Lisa, and Mashiro. Kensei and Hachi would be in another van with Grimmjow, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra. Stark, Lilynette, Halibel and Neliel said they would meet them there. When they arrived everyone took turns getting changed. Kiki was upset since she couldn't place Ichigo in the clothes that she thought of so she had to settle for the outfits she had chosen last night. The first outfit Ichigo wore was a pair of black skinny jeans a white v-neck with the sleeved rolled up. He had to stay in the jeans for a long time. Since his shoot wasn't for a while. The other models had fun. Since all the alpha's except for Shiro were going first, Ichigo and Shiro sat with the beta's. On instinct they attracted each , Ichigo was not too pleased with Lisa since her first encounter was not something he was fond off. Lisa had grabbed his crotch feeling and smiled widely pulling back before Shiro could pounce on her. Oh course Ichigo was flabbergasted and Lisa's only excuse was she couldn't believe a man like him was a man and not a woman. This irked Ichigo. Eventually Ichigo learned one by one about them. Hyori was mated to Shinji and that was why Shinji got in a huff about Nnoitra hitting on him, Kensei and Mashiro were mated and all the others were mateless. He had learned they too were from Japan at one point but were outcasts since they had been framed by Aizen. They never went back afterwards. Ichigo was amazed. They were just like him in a sense. They had mended with another entity and managed to get themselves trained. Ichigo had the same problem but Shiro had given up after he had beat some sense into the idiot. The girls loved to be around Ichigo because he was with child. They weren't jealous since they knew how needy a child was and were more interested in other things. Ichigo and Shiro were called early. It was still dark out so it confused Ichigo.

"Are you going with illusions after all?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope," said Kiki," now put on this trench coat. And Shiro..Aw yer fine in that. Always sexy as hell."

"You know it," said Shiro and grinned.

"Okay I need you two to stand there okay," said Kiki pointing to the shoreline," Shiro hold Ichigo protectively...Well no more like in a comfort way like he was sad."

Shiro nodded his head knowing the pose she wanted. Pulling Ichigo into his arms Shiro had his arms around Ichigo's waist and Ichigo's arms wrapped around his own ads his head laid on Shiro's chest and Shiro's cheek rested on his head. Their eyes were closed. A few pictures were taken.

"This doesn't seem like a great picture," said Ichigo.

"There is dark clouds in the skies and I made it look like you two were soaking wet," said Kiki.

"Don't people wonder about your pictures and if they're faked?" asked Ichigo.

"No," said Kiki," cause I just take them I never reveal where I take them unless it's a historical land mark. But if I want it to go just my way for background scenery I change it."

"You are a strange one," said Ichigo.

"Yeah but I'm your new mommy so you gotta be nice ta me," said Kiki.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat with Shiro. The two fell asleep in each other's arms. It looked so cute so Love quietly crept closer and got a picture. The two were far into sleeping and since there was no danger none of them stirred awake. When they did awaken it was to do the sunrise shot. One with Grimmjow and one with Shiro who had Ichigo with them. Afterwards they went to Parque de Maria Luisa. They had Nnoitra and Ulquiorra go to fetch food for breakfast, saying that the cooler in the back was meant for the picnic they would have later. It was a public park so if they ran into people it wouldn't matter. If security came they couldn't get mad. She decided to go to the fountain of lions. It was old but beautiful. There would stand Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Ulquiorra since no one would be scene at the angel the shot was taken. They would also be at the fountain of frogs. Lilynette would be laying down putting her finger on one of the frogs, Neliel would do the same thing. Lilynette would be in blue jeans and a white tanktop and a hoodie. Neliel would be in denem shorts and a black tanktop. It brought out her curves. Her hair was straightened for this and she looked even more stunning than usual. Shiro had been at the Plaza de America trying to get close enough to a dove. He was getting fed up until one came up to him will he was crouching. It looked at him and he looked at it. Shiro was in all white so it was kind of funny looking. It followed him around for fifteen minutes before it realized Shiro was boring and would pay it no attention. Ichigo had but the dove liked Shiro more. Wanting to be around him, most likely hoping for food. There was a place with a river so Kiki took them to where the gazebo was. Having Shinji and Hyori there, smiling at the camera. Shinj wore a long grey coat, as well as pants and dress shoes with a black shirt and white tie, Hyori wore her red jacket with red pants and a white t-shirt. Something casual but it suited her. It was what she typically wore. It didn't take long afterwards They decided to stop there for lunch. Since Kiki had her big bag, and Nnoitra carried her cooler she placed two king sized blankets. Everyone mostly sat on the blankets. Some sat around the trees though. Ichigo and Shiro had napped in each others arms once again so they had fallen asleep in the shade. Ulquiorra was sent to watch them. Lilynette ended up being the one to wake them up. They were grouchy at being woken up but at hearing that there was food they weren't so grump. Ichgio and Shiro sat on the blanket beside Neliel.

"Oh Shiro guess what," said Neliel.

"What?" asked Shiro.

"I saw a nun," squealed Neliel," they look like penguins."

Shiro laughed," I guess they do."

"I could steal one and they could be my pet penguin and I could take them home," said Neliel.

This made Shiro and Ichigo laugh.

"So you gonna kidnap a nun for me?" asked Neliel.

"Haha no there scary," said Shiro.

"What about a Jehovah witness?" asked Neliel.

"Scary," replied Shiro.

"Atheist?" asked Neliel.

"Not so much," said Shiro with a shrug," but my answer is still no."

"Christian?" asked Neliel

"Oh hell no!" said Shiro," they called me a demon and decided to do an exorcism. Have you ever been exorcized? It's not fun. Especially if your nine and can't fight back very well. Man were they pissed when I used magic and almost killed a few of 'em off."

Neliel didn't speak.

"Catholic?" asked Neliel once again repeating the questions to get Shiro to get her a pet.

"They're okay I guess," said Shiro.

"So does that mean you'll get me a catholic?" asked Neliel," and make it my pet?"

"Hahaha no," said Shiro.

"You're a bully," said Neliel with a pout," but then again people wouldn't make good pets so you're looking out for me."

"And 'cause Stark will kick my ass for getting his sister in jail for religionnapping," said Shiro.

"Religionnapping?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah 'cause they're a religious group not kids," said Shiro.

"I'm hungry," said Ichigo.

"Okay lets get you some food then," said Shiro.

Heading the the basket Kiki smiled at them.

"So what'll you boys have?" asked Kiki.

"What do you got?" asked Shiro.

"I got ham sandwiches with processed cheese, lettus, tomato, mustard and mayonnaise," said Kiki," as well as a turkey sandwich with jalapeño cheese, pickles, lettus, tomato, mayonnaise and mustard, a tuna salad, chicken salad, and egg salad. I also got cookies, cherries, chocolate zucchini cake with orange icing, home made of course, chips and watermelon. And there a a lot of drinks. Soda, juice, water, even some warm stuff even though it's kind of warm."

In southern Spain the winters were not as harsh as it were anywhere else. They were close to Andalusia and it got to be seventeen degrees. It was currently fourteen degrees. It was nice weather. They wouldn't go swimming or anything. Kiki felt bad about Lilynette going for the water pictures but Stark okayed it. Though she was freezing near the end so she ended up having a warm blanket and laying with her dad since he was always warm. It was most likely the reason he napped s much. If they went skiing no doubt he would fall asleep in the snow and melt it.

"I'll have a turkey sandwich," said Ichigo," and some chips, cake and um what kind of juice is there?"

"Fruit punch, apple, orange, lemonade, ice tea as well as fruitopia," said Kiki," they're all in plastic bottles or cans."

"For someone who runs a modelling company you sure have a lot of junk food" said Ichigo," but I'll have some ice tea for now as well as fruit punch."

Kiki laughed but handed Ichigo his food.

"That's cause I spoil our kind," said Kiki," I usually don't take the humans for picnics. I thought it would be nice to spend some family time together as well. So Shiro what will you have?"

"I'll just get it myself," said Shiro," if that's okay with you. To be honest, I don't think Ichigo should be eating the cake and chips."

Ichigo growled at Shiro.

"I will eat what I want so let me indulge in some unhealthy food ya baka," said Ichigo," it's not gonna kill the cubs if I eat some every now and then."

"Fine," Shiro huffed.

Shiro took two chicken salad sandwiches, a bag of chips, a few chocolate chip cookies and a bottle of . The two sat back down under the tree.

"Yeah looks who's talking about eating healthy," said Ichigo.

Shiro stuck out hit tongue.

"I ain't pregnant," pointed out Shiro.

"Shut up," said Ichigo," I don't want people hearing."

Shiro rolled his eyes and took a bite of his sandwich as well as Ichigo. The two smiling at each other. Giving quick kisses to each other after they'd swallow their food. They were interupted half way through a kiss when there was a loud squeal.

"Ay dios mio!" screamed a girl," son Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Shiro y Ulquiorra Cifer. Son muy hermosos!"

"Huh," said a confused Ichigo.

"They said you guys are hot," said Neliel.

"Oh," said Ichigo.

Looking at the girls Ichigo noticed the held magazines.

"What are those?" asked Ichigo.

"Magazines,"replied Grimmjow," Kiki had them all over stores by this morning."

"Holy shit you work fast," said Ichigo.

"I gotta promote you somehow," said Kiki," man all the other companies will be sooooo jealous. I always get the good ones."

"Son extranjeros!" said one girl.

"Ugh I hate Spanish," grumbled Ichigo," I don't care if it is the language of love. I can barely understand anything."

"You'll learn Rey,"purred Shiro.

"Does that mean King?" asked Ichigo.

"See you learned something," said Shiro and licked his cheek.

"Ew Shiro," said Ichigo and laughed.

"Hey Grimm those fan girls are checking out yer bitch," said Nnoi.

"Hey!" protested Ichigo.

"King ain't no bitch," said Shiro," he just has bitch like qualities."

"Thanks Shi that so helps my case," said Ichigo sarcastically.

"It could be worse," said Shiro.

"How?" asked Ichigo.

"I could be Grimmjow and throw you into the crowd of fan girls," said Shiro.

"Don't you even think about it or else," threatened Ichigo.

"Or else what?" asked Shiro playfully.

"I'll have you sleep in the other bed," said Ichigo.

"Aw King you're so mean," said Shiro.

"Someone's gotta be the responsible one," said Ichigo

"Shoo shoo," said Kiki.

Ichigo and Shiro laughed as Kiki pushed them away. Ulquiorra translating about how Kiki was telling them to stay away from her lovely models. Shiro takes the cake from Ichigo, Ichigo pouting at first before he's spoon feeding Ichigo. They are unaware of the click of the camera and continue to do so. Shiro taking a spoonful every now and then commenting how it was really good. They were surprised and stopped eating to see a girl in her teens appear. She looked nervous as she held out a magazine and it looked as if she were asking Grimmjow for an autograph. The two began to speak but no one translated for Ichigo or Shiro so confusion was clearly shown on their face. The girl sat down beside Grimmjow, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. Feeling a sharp pain strike his heart he did nothing. Showed no emotion that could be deemed jealousy or hurt. He knew that alpha's could seek out a beta if their beta refused to behave. It was a punishment. But to Ichigo if felt as if Grimmjow didn't want him anymore.

Well you did say you hated him Ichigo thought to himself.

Everyone looks towards Ichigo to see his reaction. They're amazed to see that he looks the same. Ichigo kisses Shiro on the lips, a heated kiss and this time Rose gets the picture. Using a zoom to get a close up of the two. He was proud of himself because it looked so cute. Shiro's hand was cupping Ichigo's cheek while Ichigo had his hands in the silky white locks. When Rose looked up from the picture the two had stopped kissing and settled to cuddling. Ichigo purred quietly as he nuzzled Shiro's arm affectionately. He didn't do cute but it was his beta instinct to do it. He like Shiro so of course he'd do this. Ichigo smiled and out of the corner of his eye something caught his eye. Grimmjow kissing the foreign woman. He hadn't even known her for five minutes. Standing up without speaking Ichigo began to walk away. Tears clinging to his eyes threatening to fall as walked. He couldn't cry though. He had to stay strong because he loved Shiro...But his heart said he loved Grimmjow and Grimmjow didn't seem to want him.

"Maybe he'll just let the cubs rip me apart or let me die," Ichigo whispered to himself as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Ichi don't talk like that it ain't good for the babies," whispered Shiro as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo turned around, his face in Shiro's chest as he held on to Shiro. His body shaking but no tears fell.

"Me and Ulquiorra followed you," said Shiro," we're here for you."

"Why did you bring another alpha?" asked Ichigo.

"Im here to accompany you to see if you are okay," said Ulquiorra," sort of like a body guard."

The ones who hadn't left looks at Grimmjow in awe. Their's jaws dropped and Kiki put up an illusion so the girl would see nothing. Lilynette was angered and with swift speed she managed to kick the bluenette where the sun don't shine.

"Frankenstein's balls!" groaned Grimmjow.

"No, blue balls!" Just like your hair!" growled Lilynette and kicks him there once again for good measures.

"Ugh, come on I might want to have more cubs some day," whined Grimmjow.

Lilynette kicks him one more time," And hurt Ichi! Fuck no!"

*In Karakura Town*

The elder's all stood in the room silent. The leader standing in front as Grimmjow's body was in front of them. Standing there saying nothing. He'd been like that since he was held captive. The others looked puzzled as to why Grimmjow was standing there.

"Why are we even here?" asked Kenpachi," I could be off kick my men's ass."

"It is about the prisoner," said Yamamoto," as well as Ichigo Kurosaki."

There were a few mummers in the room. They were even more confused as to why Ichigo would have to be brought up. He was safe. Wasn't he?

"What happened to Kurosaki?" asked Ukitake.

"There seems to be something off," said Yamamoto," this is not Grimmjow. It is..Off. As well as Kurosaki's behaviour. He wanted to wait a few days to speak to us as well as he wanted to wait."

"That may have been his pregnancy though," said Ukitake," he needed time to calm down. Ichigo and Grimmjow were enemies."

"Then how do explain the copy cat?" asked Yamamoto.

There was a pregnant silence throughout the room. No one speaking. Each looking at each other until Mayuri decided to speak up.

"They did act strange in my class," said Mayuri," I hate to say this...Well not really because it truly is fascinating-"

"Get on with your point Mayuri," said Yamamoto.

"I think the two were lovers," said Mayuri.

A few gasps were heard throughout the room.

"Yes well I'll ask for Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki to enter the room," commanded Yamamoto to the guards outside.

"What does my sisters presence have to do with this?" asked Byukuya.

"She was the informant to Kurosaki's pregnancy and mating," said Yamamoto.

The doors opened to reveal Orihime Inoue, a red head with a nice curvy body and alpha's dying to be her mate, yet it wasn't possible since she had people watching her so she was not raped or taken against her will. Beside her was Rukia Kuchiki, one of the noble clans. She looks so much shorter compared to Orihime. They bowed before walking forward.

"Orihime Inoue," said Yamamoto," how are things."

"Good," said Orihime.

"And where is the boy who you hang around?" asked Yamamoto.

"Ulqui-kun?" asked Orihime," he's at the library."

"And is he acting odd?" asked Yamamoto.

"No," said Orihime," what does this have to do with me being here?"

"What do you know of his powers?" asked Yamamoto.

"Nothing," replied Orihime," we never really cared."

Orihime tried to stay calm. Ulquiorra had told her everything and that soon he would come to get her as well. She didn't like lying, especially to the elder's but it was to protect Ichigo. She wanted to save him, like she saved her.

"Do you know where Ichigo is?" asked Yamamoto.

"No," replied Orihime.

"Odd," said Yamamoto," it's like he's gone off the face of the Earth. The government hasn't found him."

"Would you like me to send the stealth force to look for him?" asked Soi Fon.

"If necessary yes," said Yamamoto," Now Miss Kuchiki, before you ran into Ichigo had he been acting strange lately."

"Well he missed four days of school," admitted Rukia," is he going to be in trouble?"

"No," lied Yamamoto," the most he'll get is prison time. So do you know why he missed four days?"

"He was in heat," replied Rukia," Shiro didn't want to accommodate to Ichigo's need encase he got pregnant but he can throw that theory out the window because it happened anyway."

"Were you aware of were Grimmjow's whereabouts were?" asked Yamamoto.

"Nope," replied Rukia," I don't see him but when we cross paths I try to leave. The man punch a hole through my stomach. No doubt he'd do it again if I even so much as looked at him the wrong way."

"That will be all," said Yamamoto," you may leave. Oh and Miss Orihime, I suggest you keep a more careful eye on your friend."

The two girls nodded their heads before leaving. A few seconds past before someone spoke up.

"You're not seriously going to let Kurosaki live if he mated with Grimmjow are you?" asked Soi Fon," he's a traitor."

"He will be executed after the birth of his cubs," said Yamamoto," we are to find him, retrieve him and after he gives birth his children will be killed off."

"That's a little inhuman," said Soi Fon," they're harmless babies."

"I could take them off your hands," said Mayuri with a grin.

"That's even worse!" snapped Soi Fon," if anything they should be in Unohana's care. I would say Ukitake but he's too ill."

"What do we do if some are Shiro's cubs?" asked Byukuya," Shiro told me he planned to mate with Ichigo and give him cubs. Said he would be pissed and feel his wrath if you harmed them."

"If we can identify which are Shiro's he may keep them," said Yamamoto," he never did anything too ludicrous."

"I know for sure I don't want to face it," said Byukuya," you guys never fought against so you are lucky."

Everyone nodded their head.

"Then it is decided," declared Yamamoto," find and capture Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Shiro on sight."

*Back in Sevilla*

Ichigo sneezed like a mouse through his hiccuping sobs. Once they made it back to the hotel he could no longer hold it in. Ulquiorra sat down beside the two, patting him on the shoulder and giving him a hug before moving to the spare bed. Shiro's arms wrapped around Ichigo in comfort. The two had used fake names for the hotel and this one took cash which was a shocker. Shiro's hands ran through Ichigo's hair as he whispered loving words to comfort him.

"B..But Shi he kissed her!" exclaimed Ichigo through tears.

"I assure you Grimmjow is regretting it as we speak," said Ulquiorra.

"How do you know?" asked Ichigo.

Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra reached for an emerald eye, pulling it out with ease and crushing it. Ulquiorra's left eye was closed and crystal particles moved through the air and was sucked throughout him mouth. Seeing how Lilynette had harmed Grimmjow in the worst way possible, Neliel using him as a personal punching bag and Kiki scolding him. This made Ichigo chuckle. The tears dried on his face.

"It's good to see you smile," said Ulquiorra.

"Thanks," said Ichigo," I'm feeling better. I know Orihime will call you soon so you might as well call her. You don't have to be here."

Ulquiorra nodded his head understanding what Ichigo was asking for. Alone time with Shiro. Something Ulquiorra did not wish to partake in watching.

Ichigo smiled as Ulquiorra left. Once the door clicked shut. The doors opened if you had a key the only people who could get a key was Kiki and Ulquiorra since they were illusionists. Turning around in Shiro's arms Ichigo began to kiss his lips.

"Let's do it," whispered Ichigo.

**Okay I was going to end it where the captains meeting ended up I added some extra shit. Short chapter I know but I was running outta ideas. I googled most of the sites cause I've never been to Spain before(I want to though). I think the next chapter will be x-mas. It was winter and I decided x-mas ^^ Also I don't hate religious groups or anything for those of any of those religion don't get mad. It was just a joke. I know its so wrong to do that. Taking people is wrong and immoral. Also don't hate fer how Grimm ruined stuff. There is suppose ta be some tradgety. I don't do fluff. It's hard enough ta write.**


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Even though near the end of november is 'fall' to me it tends to have more of a winter smell but it depends on the year so lets just say winter came early in Japan.

There was a faint echo of the fire crackling as everyone sat in the living room on Christmas eve. Not much since the picnic incident. Ichigo and Shiro had been scolded very religious people about how their love was wrong and sinful yet Kiki had to interrupt since the two couldn't quit understand how to tell the woman off. Instead Kiki just told them it was pretend and they weren't really a couple just very close friends as well as brothers. Shiro was still furious at Grimmjow but Ichigo was more angry since he was the one who was hurt the most. Shiro calmed down though because he remembered the picture in his pocket. It was a very inappropriate picture that always made Shiro smirk whenever he saw it. Shiro scratched Ichigo's orange ears causing him to lean into the hand even though he was napping between Shiro's legs. Ichigo was almost a month pregnant. His bump from before had grown larger now. He looked like a pregnant human mother who was nearing nine months but it was to be expected since he was carrying five cubs within him and they would become larger. He was unaware of the picture taken which only made things sweeter for Shiro.

_*Flashback*_

_Today was a day of a photo shoot. It was nowhere special but inside one of Kiki's larger homes in Madrid. The group had argued on how to get there but Ichigo had been the one making the decision. The options had been the train from Sevilla to Madrid which took about two hours and thirty minutes and was approximately eighty euros, driving 550km which would take five hours and thirty minutes, a bus that went from Sevilla to Madrid regularly and was the cheapest option which was twenty euros and took six hours. However Ichigo decided on the train saying he'd never been on one before. It was the most expensive and was in the eight thousand yen range. Ichigo didn't care and the others sided with him in fear he may tear them apart. It was a nice trip, taking one of the trains possible so when they arrived Ichigo was ready to get to the huge house. He'd heard about it from Szayel and it got him excited. Why he was hanging around the pink haired weirdo was. Just when they entered the front door Ichigo felt a prick in his arm but ignored it seeing no mark on his arm. Shrugging it off Ichigo continued to walk around before he felt something buzz around his body. He couldn't tell what it was but it was becoming vexing and he began to walk faster searching for what could get rid of it. Ichigo was become giddy and laughing. He didn't know why but he was and it was starting to make Shiro worry. Following his instincts it lead Ichigo straight to the photo shoot with Grimmjow and without a second though Ichigo jumped Grimmjow. His arms wrapped around Grimmjow's neck as his lips pressed against Grimmjow's. Thus shocking Grimmjow until Szayel told him of the serum that was given to Ichigo. This caused Grimmjow to smirk. Ichigo began to strip Grimmjow which made Shiro stop him. Having Grimmjow take them to his room. It was a lavishing room. A king size bed with soft think looking silk blanket that laid atop of a fluffy cosy looking blanket and large pillows that were made for snuggling, nice thick curtains that kept out the sun, and Shiro could feel the nice carpeting. He also noticed that there was a large closet as well as a bathroom attached to this room as well. So instead of further appreciation of Grimmjow's room Shiro removed his clothing, today he had gone commando._

_Ichigo's lips were once again on Grimmjow's as he was beneath the man who caused him both so much pleasure and pain. Moaning as Grimmjow began to bite and lick his nipple, Ichigo's fingers dug into Grimmjow's shoulders. The flesh turning red from it's abuse. Grimmjow moved to the neglected nipple giving it the same legs wrapping around his waist. Grimmmjow wrapped and arm around Ichigo's waist and leaned back having Ichigo in his lap as he placed hot wet kisses from Ichigo's neck to his stomach. Being able to do the last part when Shiro appeared on the bed allowing Ichigo to lean into him. Their erections were made present since all three of them had no clothes on. That was the first thing on Ichigo's list when he got Grimmjow alone. Clothes were not a necessity and with his sex drive right now it felt as if he were in heat. Ichigo then gasped when he felt Grimmjow's tongue slide up and down his shaft, said tongue moving below his erection. Then his tongue dug into the slit before Grimmjow's lips around his cock. In addition to that Ichigo felt Shiro who began who began to stretch him._

_"No," moaned Ichigo," I..I want G..Grimm."_

_"You'll get him," Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear," I'm just helping him with his job."_

_Ichigo nodded his head and his hips bucked when he felt Grimmjow deep throat him. Ichigo's fingers tangled with Grimmjow's soft vibrant blue hair as he Grimmjow bobbed up and down. At first the sucks were soft but Ichigo had none of that. Ichigo hadn't had sex since the day of the picnic and he felt deprived. His body loving the attention he was getting. Ichigo moaning Grimmjow's name as his head shook back and forth. Grimmjow hummed around Ichigo's cock sending a jolt of pleasure through Ichigo's body. Ichigo was already panting from the attention he received. That's when he felt Shiro's fingers strike his sweet spot causing him to moan Shiro's name. Grimmjow began to suck harder and it was more of who could make Ichigo come first. Shiro rubbing a few fingers over said sweet spot, while Grimmjow sucked Ichigo off, his fingers softly trailing up Ichigo's stomach back to is nipples causing Ichigo's body to shake at the touch._

_"F...Feels so good," Ichigo moaned._

_That's when Ichigo felt the heat within his stomach coil as he released, seeing white as he moaned out Grimmjow's name. Once finished Grimmjow swallowed and moved up to press his lips to Ichigo's, a large devious smirk present._

_"T..That wasn't enough," said Ichigo._

_Grimmjow moved back and raised his eyebrow at Ichigo._

_"It wasn't was it?" question Grimmjow," now Ichi tell me what you want."_

_"I want you to fuck me," Ichigo whispered huskily in Grimmjow's ear," fuck me like there's no tomorrow."_

_Grimmjow chuckled softly at the request but knew he couldn't go full out._

_"I'll fuck you real good," promised Grimmjow._

_Kissing Ichigo's neck, Grimmjow bit down again. The marks from before were already noticeable. His hot wet tongue licking the bite mark. Then moving up to suck the flesh of skin behind Ichigo's ear._

_"Mmm Grimm stop teasing and just fuck me," begged Ichigo._

_Ichigo was rubbing himself against Grimmjow's erection, with his own soon coming back to life. Sometimes being inhuman was the best. Pulling Ichigo back into his lap, he turned Ichigo around so Ichigo's back was pressed against his muscled positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance, sliding himself inside. Surprisingly Ichigo wasn't as tight as he usually would be. Maybe Szayel had made adjustments to the serum that included this nice little feature. Grimmjow was interrupted in his train of though when he felt Ichigo's hot walls clamp around his member._

_"Hn," moaned Ichigo after a few seconds," move!"_

_Grimmjow did so hearing the groaning and mewling escaping his mate's lips. Pulling back only to snap his hips forward. Wereanimal cubs could handle a more rougher sex between the two parents but right now instead of inhuman power Grimmjow restricted himself to human's power. He was going easy on Ichigo for some reason. Most likely love. Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into the bed, allowing time for Ichigo to have his face move to the side so he didn't suffocate before Grimmjow began his pace again. The sounds within the room were grunts, moans, the sound of skin against skin, the creaking of the bed as well as it banging against the wall. Most likely it was heard from downstairs but like Grimmjow cared. After being away from Ichigo for so long this felt so good. He loved his mate and was only trying to have him come back._

Maybe this will make him love me again_ thought Grimmjow to himself._

_Each thrust became more brutal as Ichigo moved his hips back to meet Grimmjow's own. That's when Grimmjow hit Ichigo's prostate causing a scream to escape Ichigo's lips._

_"God Grimm do it again," moaned Ichigo," m..more!"_

_Ichigo's breathing was in short pants, his face flushed red as a bead of sweat rolled down his race. Ichigo gasped when a Grimmjowpulled back and snapped his hips forward quickly and striking his bundle of nerves once again causing another scream. Ichigo's fingers grasping the black silk blanket that could pass as a sheet until his knuckles turned white. Ichigo could feel his release coming and Grimmjow knew as well and began a slow teasing pace causing Ichigo to growl at Grimmjow. This caused a low chuckled to escape Grimmjow's lips as he leaned over to kiss Ichigo's shoulder. On Ichigo's right shoulder blade was a gothic six. Grimmjow had the same one but on his back. Ichigo's was smaller than Grimmjow's. Kissing the side of Ichigo's neck once more Grimmjow trust forward powerfully causing Ichigo's back to arch._

_"God!" exclaimed Ichigo," no more G..Grimm j.. fu..fuck me!"_

_Grimmjow now held a feral Grimmjow as he nuzzled Ichigo's neck beginning the brutal pace once again causing Ichigo to scream._

_"F..Fuck yes!" screamed Ichigo," don't stop Grimmjow!Harder! Faster!"_

_Complying to what Ichigo wanted Grimmjow moaned at the sweet noises his mate made, having him nearing his release. Capturing his mate in a heated kiss Grimmjow had his tongue invade Ichigo's mouth. The pleasure soaring through his chest. One had slid to Ichigo's erect member. Pumping quick and hard. It didn't take long because soon Ichigo came undone and came all over Grimmjow's fingers. After a few more thrusts not stopping his pace Grimmjow came inside Ichigo as well. Making sure not to land on his mate he rolled over and pulled Ichigo to his side. Their bodies shined with sweat and Ichigo was already snoring quietly._

_What they lovely couple hadn't realized was Lisa had snuck up and got a picture of when Shiro, Grimmjow and Ichigo were together on her camera. She snickered running to go print it off knowing it would make good porn. So she carried it around with her and by accident deleted it from her camera. She made no fuss since she had the picture anyway. However it changed a few days later. Lisa was frantically searching the house for the picture but couldn't find it. backtracking her steps. Lisa checked the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room, tore her bedroom apart and still couldn't find it. In the middle of the hallway she froze._

_"Oh no what if someone found it!" gasped Lisa,"...No it couldn't have been found what am I worrying about."_

_However she was wrong. Yesterday Shiro was walking the halls getting Ichigo something to eat. Ichigo had been pissed when he woke up and left for his and Shiro's room not saying a word besides "fuck off" to Grimmjow. So when Shiro noticed something that caught his eye he picked it up. Looking at it his normal expression turned into a full shit eating grin. Knowing that this could lead to black mail. He had no idea who had taken this photograph but it was a great treat for him._

_Lisa was running down the halls and was stopped in her tracks. There stood a crazy looking Shiro. Lisa would have left had she not noticed what was in the psycho's hand._

_"Hey that's mine!" said Lisa," give it back!"_

_Shiro raised his eyebrow at Lisa._

_"Yours?" said Shiro," I believe it's mine now."_

_"Give it back!" said Lisa._

_"Ah ah ah," said Shiro," we wouldn't want King here ta find out would we? We all know how violent he is. Now just imagine if he found out what you did."_

_Lisa stared wide eyed at Shiro._

_"You wouldn't," gasped Lisa._

_"Oh yes I would," said Shiro and grinned even wider scaring Lisa._

_"O..Okay fine keep it," said Lisa._

_Turning around Lisa began to mumble to herself. Shiro heard something about her wanted to read some yaoi since there was no picture for her anymore. Shiro decided now would be a good time to rain on Grimmjow's parade. Practically having a skip in his step as he made it to Grimmjow's room he was so giddy he almost began to giggle, but Shiro did not giggled he when he enters the room Grimmjow glares daggers at the pale man._

_"What the fuck you want?" asked Grimmjow._

_"Someting bea-UTIFUL!" sang Shiro._

_"Are you high?" asked Grimmjow._

_"Nope," said Shiro and laughed," I got something ta show ya!"_

_"You're definitely smoking crack," said Grimmjow._

_Shiro moved forward revealing the picture. Grimmjow stared at it._

_"What the fuck!" roared Grimmjow._

_"Lisa took it," said Shiro and laughed," I found it!"_

_Grimmjow tried to take it but Shiro just tsked and jumped back._

_"Ah ah ah this is mine!" said Shiro in a sing song tone," and guess what!"_

_"What?" asked Grimmjow._

_"It'll only be yours if Ichigo finds out," sang Shiro but then Shiro look more serious," but if he does I'll tell him you took it. No Lisa. Then he'll never have sex with you 'cause he'll be so mad. He's been watching Szayel like a hawk so I doubt Ichigo will get sneak injected. So until then it's mine and I get to have sex with Ichi and all ya can do it touch 'im kay."_

_"No," said Grimmjow._

_"You mean I get to tell King about the picture you took," said Shiro," ooo this is getting so much fun!"_

_"Like Ichi will believe you," said Grimmjow._

_"Tch he loves me more," said Shiro," so of course he'll listen ta me. But if you do as I say I'll give ya advice on how ta get King on yer good side."_

_"How?" asked Grimmjow warily._

_"Well ya gotta be nice ya idiot," stated Shiro," a moron like you only thinks 'bout fightin' an' sex. Get yer head outta yer as and stop thinkin' with yer dick. King wants niceness right now. Maybe 'cause he's prego but ya gotta I dunno be affectionate with 'im."_

_"And that's suppose to help?" asked Grimmjow._

_"Yeah," said Shiro," an' now that we've established some rules I'll be off."_

_Shiro is smiling to himself. Kissing Ichigo's cheek. Even though Grimmjow was competition Shiro knew Grimmjow made Ichigo happy so he had to get Grimmjow on his good side even if it killed him._

Ichigo woke up with a gasp. He had been sleeping until he felt a sharp pain. He'd know what it was. The cubs had kicked inside him.

"King what's wrong?" asked Shiro.

The only response Ichigo gave Shiro was taking Shiro's hand and placing it on his stomach. Just then he felt it, the kicking of the cubs within Ichigo. No one really noticed except Neliel who b-lined it towards the couple, which ended up getting everyone's attention. People started to get up and move towards Ichigo causing Ichigo to turn around and face Shiro. A quiet wimper escaping Ichigo's lips. Shiro wrapping his arms around Ichigo protectively to tell his mate that he's safe, Shiro looks at everyone.

"Yer scaring 'im," said Shiro," one at a time 'kay."

Everyone nods their heads. Everyone typically kicking, punching or pushing Grimmjow out of the way. Stark had waltz in front of Grimmjow and said nothing. Lilynette kicked him in the balls, which seemed to be her favorite form of punishment. Halibel just shoved him out of the way, Ulquiorra had 'nicely' shoved him, Nnoitra picked up Grimmjow placing him behind him, Szayel placed himself in front of Grimmjow just like Stark. This angered Grimmjow since they were his cubs as well and he should have been the first one to feel theirs kicks before his family.

Finally Grimmjow gets his turn, Neliel bonks him on the head telling him to behave. This causes Grimmjow to sneer at his sister so when he turns to Ichigo he tentatively reaches out and places his hand on Ichigo's round stomach. Grimmjow could smell Ichigo's fear.

Ichigo's fear was that Grimmjow would be angered at him and rip open his stomach with his claws any minute and kill his cubs. It subsided after a few seconds though.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Grimmjwo said softly.

Grimmjow sat on his knee's waiting for a kick or something but he felt nothing. A confused look on his face. The cubs kicked for everyone else. A few seconds later had passed and there was a strong kick having Ichigo hiss in pain.

"Yup that's my cubs," said Grimmjow and grinned.

Ichigo scowled and turned towards Shiro nuzzling his chest. This indicating Ichigo still hadn't forgiven Grimmjow. Neliel kicked Grimmjow.

"Way to go dumb nuts, you still fucked up!" said Neliel.

"Now now," said Kiki," no fighting. Lets each open one present since it's tradition."

Boxes were passed around to everyone. Stark received some special bullets for his gun, yes he carried a gun but it was well hidden and no one noticed it. lilynette got a CD, Nnoitra got a gift card for a fancy restaurant he'd been eyeing out since they had gotten to Madrid, Grimmjow got some a camera and a book, Halibel a new necklace that reeked of luxury, Neliel got a gift card to go shopping, Shiro received a bag of suckers which made him smile, as well as take one out and begin to suck on it. Last was Ichigo, he received a large one. Upon opening it he noticed it was a pillow.

"Oh thanks you," said Ichigo," it's soooo soft."

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Your welcome Ichigo," said Stark," I figured you'd like it being pregnant and all."

Ichigo smiled at Stark's gift. All the others were left under the tree. Soon enough Ichigo was tired and fell asleep once again. Shiro ended up taking Ichigo to bed and they went to sleep. It was around elven when everyone else hit the sack. Not too long after Ichigo woke up and looked at the clock. It was 12:15a.m. Ichigo began to shake Shiro, covering his mouth so nothing was heard. A confused look was placed on Shiro's face.

"We're leaving," whispered Ichigo.

Shiro's eyess widened at that. His expression screaming 'why?'

"Because I can't be around Grimm anymore," whispered Ichigo sadly," I need to get away. Either you come with me or don't. Your choice."

Shiro nodded his head and Ichigo removed his hand.

"I'll go anywhere with you King," whispered Shiro.

The two grabbed their backpacks with their things and silently crept into the night. Shiro had gotten a car last week. That's when they came to Madrid and Shiro declared he wanted one. The two weren't afraid of currency. Ichigo had told him once they were in the car he had been planning this for a while and most of his money was in said backpack. There was still a lot on his card but Ichigo refused to do so. He could understand more Spanish now but he knew the cops would look for him so he decided he would take him and Shiro to Britain. He would get his plane tickets and everything. Cutting off his own scent he demanded Shiro do the same thing. As soon as they were airborne they would be harder to find. It was the perfect plan. Ichigo didn't act any different than he normally did so no one suspected them. He left no note and as the made. Ichigo had asked Ulquiorra to help Ichigo with French and English. He had quickly picked up Spanish which in turn made the other languages easier. French was the easiest since it was close to Spanish for him and Ichigo still had some difficulties with English. Ichigo chose that they would go to France and the first town with an airport to. Their first destiantion was Biarritz. They would be on British Airways since the flights were cheap. Shiro was driving seventy miles per hour so it would take them two hundred and fifty minutes. No one noticed that they left since Shiro's car had a nice engine that was quiet. By the time anyone noticed they were gone they would be on their trip to Britain hopefully on said plane. Ichigo still had his cellphone which held Grimmjow's phone number but Ichigo had his phone off. It wouldn't be one for a long long time so that Ulquiorra couldn't track him.

"You don't look very girly," said Shiro," well besides the fact your hair is a little longer and you look pregnant. You're in guys clothes, and it doesn't look like you have boobs."

Ichigo sighed at that.

"Then slow down because I need to get changed," said Ichigo," I'm kind of glad that Ulquiorra made me a fake passport."

"Sure thing King," said Shiro.

Shiro pulled the car over and Ichigo pulled out his backpack. Taking out a white tanktop and a black one that would go over top the black one. Black jogging pants and a bra with toilet paper. Ichigo pulled off the baggy shirt and put on the bra. He had gotten these when Christmas shopping and told Neliel and Lilynette if they snooped he would return their presents. Since Ichigo was more in the grouchy side they didn't question him. Instead they stayed clear of his bedroom. Ichigo had unbutton his seatbelt. It was hard for Ichigo to place the bra on because he never had done this before. It was also a pain to stuff it. He hd nothing metal on him so he would be safe walking through airport security. After all the padding Ichigo put on his shirt. Clinging to his baby bump and then his jogging pants. They weren't uncomfy since they stretched. Ichigo then pulled out a blue jean jacket to cover his arms. They weren't very muscular but it was comfy jacket.

"Shi can you turn on the heat more?" asked Ichigo," I'm kind of cold."

Shiro did as Ichigo asked and kissed Ichigo on the forehead.

"Buckle yerself back in and go ta sleep 'kay," ordered Shiro,"we got a long day ahead of us."

"Okay," said Ichigo and curled up to the side.

Shiro began to driving thinking of how Ichigo's condition would worsen. He would start to look as if he were not getting enough nutrients nor sleep. He would have black rings underneath his eyes even though he would sleep a lot, he might even go back into depression. Shiro would have to help Ichigo, tell Grimmjow where they were going but refuse to have him show up for a few weeks. By then Ichigo would jump Grimmjow apologizing, either that or beat him to a bloody pulp. The worst possible answer would be Ichigo not responding and just sitting there. It doesn't mean their bond was cut but that Ichigo was too far under to respond to his other mate from lack of contact. Grimmjow's cubs would slowly start a more violent kick after the first week. Shiro knew Ichigo would be using a lot of his powers.

"I wish I had the power to heal you King," whispered Shiro," for those upcoming dangers but I don't. If I could I would take the damage of those cubs for you every single time."

Shiro had trained Ichigo for the past two years to become stronger. He never wanted to fully posses Ichigo but if the tow could morph at times he could protect Ichigo. But it never worked since he thought the bad of it. It happened a few times and it ended up in Shiro going on a rampage. It scared the hell out of Ichigo and he basically tried to kick Shiro's ass any time Shiro came near. Shiro had told Ichigo that he was always evolving, Ichigo is too but they have their limits. Ichigo can't enter the minds of who he wants,but can sense emotions of those when he wants. He can only get a guess of what people are thinking from their emotions while Shiro on the underhand can enter peoples mind and talk to them.

"Shi," whispered Ichigo.

"Yeah?" asked Shiro.

"Tell me something funny," said Ichigo.

"Hmmm," said Shiro," I bet Grimm's gonna get his ass kicked and they're gonna blame him for us leaving."

"That's not funny," mumbled Ichigo and sighed.

"Hmmm," mused Shiro and then snapped his fingers," remember when we went ta IMAX and we saw Flying Swords of Dragon Gate not too long ago and they brought in snacks before the movie to buy and there was popcorn, cotton candy and all."

"Yeah," replied Ichigo," I didn't like it that much."

"Do ya remember the guy who said he'd like a beer?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo laughed at that.

"Yeah," said Ichigo," he was funny. I also rememebr almost throwing up because the glasses. I almost got sick 'cause of the motions."

"Thank God ya took 'em off," said Shiro.

"Remember how we got scolded for our love by the elderly," whispered Ichigo.

"Those are just a bunch o' religious wack jobs," said Shiro," they can't deny us our happiness."

Shiro saw Ichigo's reflection in the window, a small smile placed against his lips. Ichigo moved over and kissed Shiro.

"I love you Shi," said Ichigo," besides our cubs you are the most important thing in the world to me. Don't ever leave me."

"I'd never ever leave ya," vowed Shiro," I promise."

"Yeah," said Ichigo and laughed.

The rest of the way to France was quiet. Ichigo eventually falling asleep and when they made it to the border they guards looked at their passports and let them go. Not too long they were on the plane heading to Britain. They flight attendant saying it would only take a few hours to get there. Shiro did all the French saying he spoke it but not fluently and that he be forgiven for his non fluency in the language. They had luckily got a window seat since a couple had dropped out last minute due to a family emergency. Ichigo was pleased, but hated how he had to act all girly and make his voice sound more feminine in a serious way rather than the mocking tone he used. So now Ichigo was falling asleep on Ichigo's shoulder waiting for the plane to take off and Shiro doing the same.

However not everything was cookies and cream in Madrid. Neliel had woken up with Ulquiorra and Szayel to get Ichigo but when they got their the bed was empty. Neliel thought that the two were somewhere around the house and after a half and hour of searching Neliel began to worry. Waking up everyone. Stark was the most difficult.

"Get out of bed Stark!" screamed Neliel.

Stark had only rolled over ignoring his twin in favor for his pillow. Halibel was already awake and was in the living room.

"Coyote Stark you get out of this bed now!" demanded Neliel.

Stark shot up like a rocket knowing that when Neliel called him Coyote instead of Stark she meant serious business which lead to how she had recently been treating Grimmjow. Stark was wide awake and ran for the exit tot make it to the living room. Now that everyone was gathered Neliel stood in front of them.

"Yo why did you wake us up?" asked a slightly annoyed Nnoitra.

"Ichigo and Shiro are gone," said Neliel.

"Are you sure they didn't go shopping or sight seeing?" asked Tsubasa.

"Well I'm pretty sure they didn't," said Neliel," since Shiro's car is gone and none of their stuff is there. They left their gifts for us and the ones we gave them and didn't leave a note. Seems suspicious hmmmm."

Neliel looked at Grimmjow and Grimmjow scoffed. Neliel punched him in the jaw hard enough to have it swell. Szayel joined in as well, not much of a brute force type of person but enjoyed hitting hit older brother. Ulquiorra and even Stark joined in.

"Ow!" protested Grimmjow," what the fuck? Is it national hit Grimmjow day?"

"No," said Lilynette and rolled her eyes," that's everything you twit."

"Just 'cause I scoffed didn't mean I wasn't against looking for him!" shouted Grimmjow," he's my mate for fuck sakes! With my cubs! I'm not about to loose him or my cubs!"

"Then you should have been acting like it instead of a fucking arrogant asshole who thought his beta would come crawling back for him!" screamed Neliel," Ichigo isn't like normal beta's. He's independent. And he has Shiro too. So he won't be as bad but grow a pair and fucking apologize before I beat you up 'cause I'm sick and tired of your attitude. I might just never let you see yer cubs in fear they'll be just like you."

"That's uncalled for," said Grimmjow," now hurry the fuck up and lets go."

"Can you smell their scent?" asked Stark.

Everyone shook their head.

"I tried calling but no answer," said Ulquiorra," Ichigo must have his phone off. I can find him though."

"How long will it take?" asked Grimmjow.

"Most likely he used a currency exchange," said Ulquiorra," having cash on him only. He probably planned this after you kissed that girl."

Ulquiorra gave Grimmjow a swift punch to the gut.

"Though I don't know what set him off to leave today," said Ulquiorra," maybe it was the cubs kicking and his hormones are setting fear into his body more quicker. Those cubs could either be born premature or instead of the three month period Szayel said would be for Ichigo could change. Every beta is different for birthing."

"Either way we find Ichigo before the end of January," said Grimmjow," I love him and I can't loose him."

**Shit way ta end it I know I know, please don't get mad. I needed this part in here.**

**Grimm: I really fuckin' hate you. Why are you so mean to me?**

**Briar:I dunno. 'Cause I'm a bitch and you had it coming.**

**Ichi: Well she's my best friend 'cause I don't have ta deal with you!**

**Briar:Yay so loved. Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was near the end of January now, a month almost passing. Ichigo had grown larger, and some people stared. It annoyed Ichigo since he hated the stares. Some people went up to him asking if they can touch his stomach, this resulted in Shiro being overprotective and glaring daggers at the woman. They backed off. Lately Ichigo has barely left the hotel room. Shiro didn't like it and Ichigo knew that so he decided it be best that he do Shiro a favor. Offering to go out to eat breakfast at a cafe. Ichigo had googled some and he recommended the Ritz Cafe. Though he told Shiro he had to wear a jacket and tie. This had Shiro scowling but agreed to it anyway. Placing on a black tuxedo jacket with a nice red dress shirt underneath, black tie and black dress pants. It was Shiro's only suit. He had a nice grey sports jacket but he figured if he was going to look fancy why not go the whole nine yards. Though you couldn't stop Shiro from wearing his skater shoes, converse or biker boots. Today was converse since they were easy to run in and weren't heavy. They managed to bribe themselves a seat since the worker had refused to give them a seat at first. Ichigo hadn't know that you had to reserve a table. Though they had seats for guests. Shiro had to hold back a scowl as well as Ichigo. Ichigo did it because he wanted Shiro to be happy, and Ichigo would pay since Shiro had already paid for so much. They were still 'rich' but it didn't mean they would get robbed. Ichigo hadn't touch his bankcard since Spain, neither had Shiro since Ulquiorra most likely would look there wouldn't alert the police since that could also get him imprisoned and death, having the stealth force find them.

The waiter had taken their orders. Ichigo and Shiro had ordered the tea and the waiter said she'd be back to get their scones, sandwiches and macaroons. Ichigo had mentioned to Shiro that he had always wanted to try those, and Shiro also said he'd wanted to try scones. So there they were waiting in a fancy restaurant with marble pillars and chandler's.

"I feel so out of place," whispered Shiro to Ichigo.

"Why?" asked a confused Ichigo.

"Only people with white hair here are the old farts," whispered Shiro.

Shiro only whispered because he knew if he were rude they would 'nicely' be asked to leave and Ichigo wouldn't be to happy. Ichigo sniggered at that but composed himself not to draw attention to himself. He was already as big as a whale in his opinion and he didn't need more attention. After ten minutes the woman returned having a pot of tea with two cups. They thanked the woman and she said she would return quickly. Shiro poured Ichigo's tea. A dark red substance pouring out and into the cup. Shiro wished he could do his horrible British impersonation but again he had to have high class behaviour.

"Want any sugar Ichi?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo shook his head.

"No it will be fine the way it is," replied Ichigo.

The two were better at speaking English now, it was hard and their accent was noticeable but people managed to understand them. One of the maids at the hotel was helping Shiro and Ichigo with their English. She was from Africa and noticed their accents asking if they would like help speaking. Surprisingly she was nice about their mistakes, and Ichigo had tipped her nicely for being kind to them. It didn't take long for the woman to return. There was a tray with three plates on them. The bottom plate had the sandwiches, the middle had the scones and the top had the macaroons.

"Thank you," said Ichigo.

"You're welcome," said the waitress and smiled," have a great afternoon."

Ichigo and Shiro nodded their head picking up a sandwich. They were like finger sandwiches and Shiro felt so upper class. Shiro was sitting beside Ichigo and the two used their spare hands to hold each others. Sometimes Shiro would removed his hand only to run it over Ichigo's bulging stomach. Other times would be for Shiro to feed Ichigo food, making Ichigo smile and laugh. Soon enough there time is up and Shiro is about to pay but Ichigo beat him to it. Shiro is bewildered.

"You've done so much Shi," said Ichigo," this is my thank you to you. I love you so much."

"Thank you Ichi," said Shiro," I love you too."

"Lets go to a park," said Ichigo," we need the fresh air."

Shiro nodded his head taking Ichigo's hand. They were going to walk for a while first to enjoy the sunshine. They walked four blocks until Ichigo saw a puppy in front of the store. Before he could even think he went up to the dog to pet it. However, the dog didn't seem to like that, instead of being all friendly the dog bit Ichigo's hand causing him to scream in pain. This shocked the dog causing it to jump back but it growled in Ichigo's direction. Ichigo held his hand to his chest cradling it as tears brimmed in his eyes as he sniffled.

"It bit me," whimpered Ichigo.

There was a ringing noise that indicated someone opened a store door. A woman came out wearing a black dress with pig tails and a hat. She seemed like a waitress. The unknown woman knelt down to Ichigo. Seeing the blood seeping out of the wound. It was weird since Pluto never bit anyone before.

"Are you okay?" asked the woman.

"Does he look okay?" snapped Shiro as he held Ichigo in his arms rubbing his arm soothingly.

"I wasn't asking you," replied the woman.

The woman began to speak a mile a minute confusing Ichigo and Shiro since the two could barley understand her gibberish.

"S..Slow d..d...down please," said Ichigo between sniffles," w...we d..don't s..speak English ..v..very w..well yet."

"Where are you from?" asked the woman.

"Spain," replied Ichigo.

"You look Asian," replied the woman.

"Our family immigrated to Spain a few generations back," replied Shiro.

"Big words for someone who doesn't speak English very well," the woman commented.

Shiro flipped her off.

"I looked it up in a translator," said Shiro," now what's your name.

"Riruka," said Riruka," yours?"

"I'm Shiro and that's my wife Ichigo," answered Shiro.

"Interesting names," said Riruka," but that's not the point. Would you like me to take you to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine," whispered Ichigo.

Shiro lifted Ichigo up and the two began to walk away. Ichigo turned to face Riruka.

"It was nice meeting you," said Ichigo," thanks for the concern."

After that the two begin to walk home, a trembling Ichigo in Shiro's arm. The dog had shook him up, then again dogs and cats never mixed well so that was probably why he had been bitten. Shiro called a cab since he knew this was tiring out Ichigo more. Once they got back home Ichigo fell on the bed, crying his stress. It was a weekly thing. Sometimes it happened twice a week. Shiro noticed the dark black circles under Ichigo's eyes. He could pass as a raccoon. Most of his energy was to heal himself from the damage the cubs were doing. They knew Grimmjow wasn't present and were becoming more furious by the day. Shiro watched as the wound closed and a few seconds later, he was asleep. Sniffling every now and then. Placing his hand on Ichigo's forehead Shiro ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair.

_*Flashback*_

_The first day of their trip was exhausting. The day consisting of looking for a hotel, that was not fancy and not well know, but well know in a sense so that Grimmjow wouldn't be looking straight for the fancy or dump places. If Grimmjow could find them. Shiro had decided if Ichigo wanted Grimmjow back he would contact Ulquiorra. They also had to go to the bank converting a lot of their money from Euro's to pounds. Then they had to get the necessary groceries to live. Shiro still wanted to have healthy food for Ichigo. Once everything was done the two had napped for a few hours._

_The past three weeks had been hectic for Shiro. Remembering how Ichigo's sleep had been screwed over. It kept depleting due to the lack of Grimmjow's presence. The cubs were fierce, Shiro had to give them that which would mean they would survive, or kill Ichigo trying. Each night they grew stronger and stronger. Quiet whimpers became groans and groans became screams. At first Shiro would wake up after the screaming started but he soon accommodated to the routine and woke up when he heard the kicks or ribs cracking and managed to cover Ichigo's mouth. Sometimes Ichigo would cry, other times he would flail around. Once the violent attacks stopped and Ichigo used his instant regeneration Shiro would place Ichigo in his lap. Rocking him back and forth whispering soothing words into his ear until Ichigo fell asleep once again. Now the two barely got any sleep at night. Sometimes they managed naps but those damn cubs would wake them up._

_A few days ago it had been its worst. Shiro had heard the sickling crack once again and woke up to cover Ichigo's mouth. He looked at Ichigo's stomach notice many ribs were broken this time. Ichigo was weak right now. He had healed himself ten times already and barely had any time to recuperate. Hot salt water tears rolled down Ichigo's cheeks. His body trembling. Shiro removed his hand and Ichigo began to pant. His breath was more ragged. Shiro was concerned. His breathing hadn't been like this before._

_"King whas wrong?" asked Shiro._

_"I..I t..Think th..ey p..P...Punctured a lung!" said Ichigo through gasps._

_"Heal yer lungs an' the ribs tha' are broken," demanded Shiro," I don't want ya hurt anymore."_

_Ichigo tired but after a few seconds Ichigo screamed in Shiro's shoulder, knowing his screams were muffled wouldn't attract any employee's. Shiro was afraid not knowing what to do. He could try to place some of his energy to Ichigo or try to mend with him, but either weren't that great. Instead he just held his power in his hand as he touched Ichigo having it slid on Ichigo's skin. It wasn't much, only a little trace and it would take some time before it could take. Maybe five to ten minutes minimum. Shiro was trying to be patient yet, when Ichigo was almost at enough strength to heal himself there was another kick causing Ichigo to bite down on his lip. The pressure was so strong that Ichigo managed to have a bead of blood fall down. Shiro tried again doubling the amount of energy but one again was interrupted. Growling at that Shiro was really afraid. He tried a third time and this time Ichigo just barely had enough energy to heal himself. Getting knocked out just as he healed himself. Shiro laid awake not sleeping in fear of Grimmjow's cubs once again kicking the shit out of Ichigo. His cubs were behaving since they sensed Ichigo and their kicks were less powerful. Though it sent Ichigo into a panic when Shiro's cubs kicked since he thought it would be painful for him or lead to the others kicking harshly. They hadn't kick as hard the past couple of days though. It felt strange but Shiro couldn't put his finger on it until he woke up one night in a cold sweat. Shaking Ichigo awake. He noticed they had slept through most of the night without once being woken up. Ichigo growled at Shiro threatening to kill Shiro for his behaviour and to explain himself or face his wrath. Which Shiro did explain, causing Ichigo to panic as well._

_"Can you sense them?" asked Ichigo._

_Shiro put his head to Ichigo's stomach and felt the kick, having Ichigo hiss._

_"Y..Yup they're there," groaned Ichigo._

_Another day it had gotten bad where Ichigo just curled up and hid himself under the blankets. Only moving to go to the bathroom. He said they were cramps but it wasn't serious. Nothing like labor cramps. It was proven that they were indeed not labor cramps since after five hours Ichigo had finally stopped seizing up to tell Shiro he wanted pizza and kraft dinner with chocolate milk as the mixture rather than white milk. Shiro had almost gagged at the kraft dinner request but said he would do so but had to go shopping. Ichigo nodded his head and said to also pick up some jellybeans. Shiro asked why and regretted asking since Ichigo replied saying it would go on top of the pizza, except the black ones. Those would have the cheese grader grind the black ones into the kraft dinner. Shiro basically ran around to the nearest corner store running back. Ichigo was violent when he had to wait and last time he was late Ichigo had beat him, leaving him bloodied and cut since Ichigo brought out his claws. After giving the food to Ichigo he purred and munched happily before apologizing and licking the wounds having them heal themselves. Thankfully Shiro made it in time, he had gotten Ichigo a bag of Clover Chips Ham and Cheese unique and Corn Stack as well as a slurpee that had pepsi, cream soda, lime crush, sprite, and a blue powerade. Shiro only got him these junk foods because Ichigo said Shiro was sleeping in another bed and getting kicked in the nuts if he didn't obey. Thus the reason why beta's were top shit. Shiro had shivered thinking of those images. Ichigo was pleased Shiro had brought him his favorite snack. The food would take over twenty minutes for the pizza and near fourty for the kraft dinner. Usually Ichigo's meals were big since the cubs left him starved most of the time taking three quarters of his energy. Maybe more. He wasn't thin though. Quit the opposite, he was healthy and even though he was weak, Ichigo could still use magic. Pregnancy cravings sucked because Ichigo threatened Shiro if he wouldn't at least try it once._

_*End of flashback*_

Shiro ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair before he to managed to fall asleep.

Another week had passed. Shiro's and Ichigo's confusion growing as the cubs died down. They weren't as vicious any more but Ichigo didn't sense Grimmjow at all. They still kicked but not as bad. Only leaving bruises rather than broken ribs. Ichigo at one point wondered if they were showing mercy. Ichigo spoke to them, telling them about their father. Saying how he would protect them with his life since they were the most important thing in his life. He'd tell them embarrassing stories of Shiro and in turn Shiro did the same but only when Ichigo was sleeping. Ichigo even told them of Grimmjow and he felt the cubs move around his stomach. Not kicking just shifting around.

"Do you wanna do anything today?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo grinned at Shiro and sat on Shiro'ls lap, his back against Shiro's chest.

"Actually there is," purred Ichigo," I wanna have sex."

"Ichi," said Shiro," you sure that'll be okay?"

Ichigo scoffed at Shiro's comment.

"As long as you're not too rough," said Ichigo," now I want sex and if you wanna be Ichiless go ahead and deny me."

Shiro's sweat dropped at that. Knowing Ichigo couldn't survive without both his mates. That would lead to death. Grimmjow's cubs already drained so much energy without Grimmjow around and that's only twins. Shiro has twins and another child.

"Okay Ichi," said Shiro.

Ichigo pulled off his shirt and shorts swiftly, Shiro doing the same thing. Grinning at that Ichigo positioned himself over Shiro's erection.

"Wait!" said Shiro.

Ichigo growled at Shiro.

"I don't wanna hurt you," said Shiro.

"Trust me I'll be fine," reassured Ichigo.

"Just let me pleasure you," Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear as his fingers ran across Ichigo's member.

Ichigo nodded his head and titled his head bad kissing Shiro's neck. Sucking and licking leaving a mark. Their mating mark was a crown, it looked like those ones you see in graffiti. It was black. It was on Shiro's collar bone. Ichigo watched as Shiro put his pale digits in his mouth. Sucking and licking, coating them with saliva. This was turning Ichigo on as he rubbed himself against Shiro. It infuriated Ichigo that he was too big to turn around and face Shiro. Once these cubs were born Ichigo would have sex and be able to pleasure Shiro properly. For now he would do his best in his state.

"Touch yerself fer me King," Shiro purred in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo nodded his head in agreement. Tan fingers moving up his stomach to his nipples where he rubbed and pinched them, causing him to shiver. The other hand moving down to his erection yet he was stopped by Shiro.

"Not yet," said Shiro.

Ichigo whined but stopped when he felt slick fingers pressing against his entrance. The pale fingers moving past the tight ring of muscles, Ichigo grunted but pushed back and grunts turned to moans. A second finger added and scissoring them. Ichigo was already shaking from the pleasure, wanting more. Shiro sensed that and removed his fingers positioning himself and Ichigo began the rhythm, impaling himself. Lifting his hips Ichigo moved down, seeing stars as his prostate was struck. Shiro's hands were placed on Ichigo's hips helping him. His black lips against Ichigo's neck kissing and sucking. Ichigo could feel the purring that rumbled in Shiro's chest. Shiro didn't like to purr much but it made Ichigo smile through his pants, mewls and whines. Ichigo hated the slow teasing pace and wanted something rougher, something faster. It was also what Shiro desired, his body telling him to move his hips upward Ichigo bit his lip before screaming. After all they were still in a hotel and knowing Ichigo if they heard his screams it would be a very awkward moment for him if the staff walked in on the throughs of pleasure. The two were the same height but it never seemed to bug them, Shiro took a pale hand off Ichigo's hip to hold Ichigo's chin and turn his face so he could press his lips against Ichigo's. Shiro's blue tongue entering Ichigo's mouth, dancing around. The sugary sweetness from the blue sucker that was on Shiro's tongue moved on to Ichigo's. Enjoying the feeling of being so full Ichigo, rocking his hips back increasing the speed. The power behind his thrust making his hand move to mouth as he bit on his knuckles, leaving indents. Muffling noises were heard and the only word Shiro could make out was the name Ichigo was calling.

"Fuck ya," moaned Ichigo as he felt Shiro's harsh thrusts.

"I love ya Ichi,"whispered Shiro.

"I..I love you .too," replied Ichigo between pants.

Ichigo's head had lolled to the side as Shiro thrust forward. A think sheet of sweat over their bodies. The rise and fall of Ichigo's chest was noticeable as well. Shiro felt hot walls clamp around his member indication his mate would climax soon no doubt. Placing his long thin fingers over Ichigo's erect member, he began to pump in time with his thrusts causing a hitch in Ichigo's breath. Ichigo came not too long after, shooting out white liquid, his noises more quieter allowing him to not have to bit his hand any more. It only took Shiro three more thrusts before he came with a low grunt. Wrapping his arms around Ichigo and pulling them back as Ichigo fell on Shiro's and Shiro on the matress.

Their fun activity had taken a lot out of Ichigo and he nuzzled Shiro's neck before falling asleep. Shiro chuckled, carefully moving Ichigo so he was off him, so Shiro could pull the blanket having it cover the two. Smiling, Shiro held his mate, his hand running over Ichigo's stomach before kissing Ichigo's shoulder and joining him in sleep.

A few hours later the two had woken up and removed the blanket, the top layer had their cum on it and Shiro planned on using the laundry room to clean it without the maids noticing. He had a large enough garbage bag to do so. The two were laying on their sheets watching television. There was a show on the cooking network about the weirdest restaurants on television. Shiro noticed Ichigo's eyes widen at the pudding cake. They were near Cotswolds. An hour or two away depending on how fast you drove. Shiro had once again bought a new car. Nothing fancy. Just a jeep. It was black with tinted windows.

"Ichi do you wanna go there?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Well it's Thursday and it says they meet on Friday," said Shiro," let me look it up on my laptop okay."

Ichigo nodded his head. They had bought a new laptop and Ichigo had made sure Ulquiorra couldn't hack into it. Ichigo had some great talents, he may not be that smart in school but he was damn well smart in other departments.

"Hmm," said Shiro," seems like they have hotel rooms as well. Let me call 'em. We can stay tha night there an' come back on Saturday. We'll find a new hotel on Saturday 'kay."

"Okay," said Ichigo.

Shiro used the hotel room phone and called the place, asking for a room.

"Oh ya guys got a room called The spotted dick and custard room," said Shiro.

Ichigo gaped and tried to respond. It took a few seconds but he found the will to speak.

"We are not sleeping there," hissed Ichigo quietly.

"Is that the room you would like sir?" asked the worker.

"No thanks," said Shiro," we'll just have the syrup sponge room. We'll be there in a few hours to take our room. We can't wait fer the pudding meeting. The food looks real good."

"Thank you sir," replied the worker," we will see you then."

"See you then," said Shiro and hung up.

Before Shiro could even say anything to Ichigo, Ichigo jumped up and hugged Shiro.

"Aw thanks you so much Shi," said Ichigo," you're the best."

"Thanks," said Shiro and kissed Ichigo on the lips," now lets get packin' so we can leave fer the pudding club."

Ichigo nodded his head moving to pack his things, the two not bothering about the blanket anymore. They still had some food and they put that in Shiro's bag and anything that needed refrigeration was thrown in the trash can. It took the two over half an hour to pack. It only took so long since they had to organize Shiro's disorganized suite case. After that they took the key and went back to the lobby and checked out. Paying for their final stay. The desk clerk bid them goodbye and the two entered Shiro's jeep and took off. Ichigo fell asleep on the drive, clearly still exhausted. Shiro had been smart and while putting away the luggage took out a snack for Ichigo encase he got hungry later on. It was a smart move because Ichigo woke up ten minutes before their arrival and his stomach had loudly protested on the lack of food. Shiro was thankful that they had mainly stayed inside when they came to Britain. Ichigo often had to pee due to his pregnancy. He didn't have to go as frequent as he did now when they were driving to France, thank god, if he had then they most likely would have been caught by Grimmjow since he could teleport very far. When they pulled in Shiro took their bags and went to the front desk.

"Names," said the clerk.

"Shiro," said Shiro," and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah yes," said the man," here is your key for the night."

Ichigo saw the man staring at him and remembered what Shiro had told him. Shiro had said to "stare back..like and owl" and showed Ichigo how to do it, making Ichigo laugh at Shiro's owl impression. If only Shiro could rotate his head three hundred and sixty degrees, then it would be even funnier. So now that was what Ichigo was doing to the man making him uncomfortable.

"Can I help you ma'am?" asked the clerk.

"Yes," said Ichigo and smiled," you can stop staring at me. I'm pregnant with more than one child for your information and I do not like how you look at me. It is very annoying."

"I apologize ma'am," said the man," enjoy your stay at Three Ways House Hotel Home of the Pudding Club."

After Shiro and Ichigo had made it out of sight Shiro began to cackle at the impersonation of an owl he did.

"That's my King," said Shiro and patted Ichigo's back," that's how ya do it."

They made it to the room and Ichigo gasped out how it looked. Shiro hadn't allowed Ichigo to see the picture of the room since he thought it would ruin the surprise factor. The walls were a shade of yellow, a single bed with curtains above it that were more of a golden color. A window was nearby as well having light shine in. It was pretty. Shiro placed their things near the bed and picked up Ichigo bridal style making him gasp. Ichigo had to have gained over a hundred pounds yet Shiro lifted Ichigo as if he were a feather. This made Ichigo blush as Shiro carried him to the bed.

"Are you hungry still?" asked Shiro.

"A little," mumbled Ichigo.

"Lets go ta tha restaurant then," said Shiro.

They made it in without a reservation since it was between lunch and dinner time. They were seated and given a menu. Shiro poured a glass of water for both he and Ichigo.

"Do you want the three courses with coffee?" asked Shiro.

"Sure, but you can have my coffee," said Ichigo.

"Okay," said Shiro and smiled," I'll get the two course one with coffee."

It was thirty seven pounds for Ichigo's meal and thirty for his own. The waitress came back ten minutes later.

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" asked the waitress.

"Yes," said Shiro," I'll have two courses with coffee. The two courses being char grilled sirloin steak with a peppercorn sauce or plain with onions, mushrooms and tomato and pudding. Warm carrot cake with ginger ice cream."

"And you ma'am?" asked the waitress.

"I would like the three course meal with coffee," replied Ichigo," smoked duck with a wat...W..Waterercress and beetroot salad and a hors..ho..horseeradish dressing, roast medallions of pork tenderloin served with rat..rrat-"

"Ratatouille and crispy black pudding," said the waitress.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"As well as dark chocolate and orange mousse with honeycomb and chocolate sauce," said Ichigo.

"Good choice ma'am," said the woman," I'll be back soon. Would you like bread?"

Shiro and Ichigo nodded their heads.

Shiro and Ichigo held each others hands smiling at each other. Ichigo still looked tired but not as bad.

"You're looking better," replied Shiro.

Ichigo growled and glared at Ichigo.

"What are you getting at?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothin'," replied Shiro," you had black rings under yer eyes and ya were pale like me. You've gotten some of yer color back."

"Oh," said Ichigo and blushed," sorry for snapping at you."

Shiro rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's hand in a soothing manner.

"It's okay 'cause your pregnant," said Shiro.

Ichigo gave Shiro a loving smile. His other hand was clenching and unclenching around the fabric of his skirt. Yes he wore a skirt, only to really make himself look feminine which involved shaving his legs. He wore a navy black, white and grey tattered skirt that made it mid thigh. Wearing a baggy shirt on his upper body it was off shoulder and long sleeved and black. The patterns were of a rose that was white with splatters of blood and red gems on the roses. It was pretty. He also had a jacket but he took it off to be respectful. Ichigo wore a red bra, the strap noticeable. Ichigo's hair was French braided in the back. The shoes he wore were converse with zebra stripes. The laces white. Shiro wore a blackish brown jacket, with a white long sleeve shirt opened and a black t-shirt that was low, black skinny jeans as well as. Wearing a black belt as well as black boots. Ichigo liked what Shiro chose to wear. It was a hot outfit.

"Take off your jacket," ordered Ichigo," it's rude."

Shiro sighed and did so. Obeying Ichigo and after that Shiro rolled up his sleeves. Shiro gave Ichigo a wide grin, his golden eyes twinkling. The waitress and workers and practically anyone else who saw Shiro feared his eyes, some thinking Shiro used contact lens for the black color instead of white. The waitress came back and handed the bread and not too long afterwards and handed Ichigo his duck. Taking a bite out of it. Shiro got his steak having a side order of potatoes. They were roasted. Ichigo licked his greasy lips and used his fork to grab a potato from Shiro and plopped it into his mouth.

"Hey!" protested Shiro.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue.

"You can take one of my potatoes when I get my pork," said Ichigo.

Shiro rolled his eys grinning. The two finishing off the rest of the food enjoying the dessert. The two feeding each other their dessert and smiling like they were the happiest people in the world. Others who saw noticed and smiled at how cute they were acting. After the meal the two got the bill paying for it and walked out. Shiro's arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulder nuzzling it. The two went to bed soon after and fell asleep.

Friday had gone by slowly since the two were so excited about tasting all those pudding cakes. They often napped on and off but no nap lasted longer than thirty minutes. They watched videos but they seemed to drag on and on. Even making out was somewhat slow. Eventually it was time for the meeting. Ichigo hated whenever he went out in public he had to put away his ears. When they got there the announcer began to speak. People clanked their spoons on the table. The rulese were that you went up when your table was called, you could not try the same dish twice and you were not allowed to get another serving unless their plate was completely gone. Ichigo and Shiro sat at table four. They showed a jam and coconut sponge dessert. Ichigo enjoyed this one, and savoured the taste. Waiting patiently for the workers to bring out the next dish. While waiting Ichigo talked to some of the other females.

"Is this your first time here?" asked Juliet.

Ichigo nodded his head," You?"

"I've been here a few times," replied Juliet," the most servings I've eaten is twelve."

"I could never eat that much," said Ichigo," I like sweets but that is so much."

Juliet smiled at that.

"You'll enjoy it," said Juliet," plus if you eat more than you think it's just the babies enjoying the food."

Ichigo nodded his head weird thinking his cubs being called babies, yes that is what they are but since Ichigo was a wereanimal they were cubs.

"Have you picked out names?" asked Juliet.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"You never told me!" whined Shiro.

"My babies, my body, my pain," said Ichigo," I am not letting you name them after all the pain I am going through."

"Yer so mean Ichi," pouted Shiro.

"You look so cute when you pout," said Ichigo and smiled.

Shiro laughed.

"So tell me the names," said Shiro.

The waitress showed up with the new dish, it was Spotted Dick. Ichigo got up after everyone had a good laugh.

"Hey c'mon tell me!" said Shiro.

"Afterwards," said Ichigo.

"Ichigo you can't have that," said Juliet.

"Why not?" asked Ichigo.

"It has brandy in it," pointed out Juliet.

Ichigo pouted but nodded his head in agreement. Shiro and Juliet got up and returned afterwards. Shiro took a bite and looked at Ichigo.

"Okay now spill," said Shiro.

"Well for my first born daughter I wanna name her Honey-Mai," replied Ichigo," if I have any. Names I have if I have another daughter is Phoenix. It sounds beautiful. For boys I have thought of Uri, Yuee and Kouhei."

"Those aren't very manly," said Shiro.

Shiro grunted because Juliet had kicked him hard.

"Oh hush they're lovely," said Juliet.

"Thank you," said Ichigo and blushed.

Soon enough the next dish was served. Even though it was the winter time they served the summer pudding. This was Ichigo's favorite so far. After that Ichigo got four more dishes on and Shiro and Juliet managed nine. Ichigo was stuffed and refused to eat any more. Soon the dinner ended and Shiro and Ichigo went back to their hotel room. Snuggling together while kissing each other lovingly. Soon there was a quiet knock on the door stopping them.

"I'll answer it," offered Ichigo," I'm coming!"

Ichigo had a little difficulty getting up but managed. Opening the door a scowl formed on his face.

"What are you doing here?" growled Ichigo.

Ooooh cliffy.

Ichigo: Why the f is he here?"

Briar: he's needed you fool.

Ichigo: what ever. You suck.

Briar: ya i know I know. I hope you enjoyed.

Ichigo: review or she'll torture me some more i swear!

Briar *gasp*:I will not! Don't spout such lies. But review would be nice.

http: /www. puddingclub. com/wikipudia /summer-pudding here it the link for the pudding place. Just take away the spaces. Try and guess who was at the door. I wanna see who gets it right


	8. Chapter 8

Fury radiated of Ichigo in flames, his eyes shining gold as he glared at the stoic man in front of his door. Ichigo was shaking and his claws had formed, ready to tear into the man facing him. Of all the people to find him, Ichigo did not suspect Ulquiorra. In his fury Ichigo decided to go over how he may have been caught. There was nothing wrong as far as he could tell. Avoiding the use of bankcards, barely leaving the hotels they stayed in. If so they rarely ever stayed out for long. They avoided places that people would notice him easily. Except the Ritz and The Pudding Club. Ichigo thought that may have given them away. Ichigo had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Ulquiorra sneak inside closing the door. So when Ichigo pulled himself out of thinking to see Ulquiorra casually leaning against the wall Ichigo almost snapped. Ulquiorra raised his hands in defence.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Ulquiorra," in fact I found you on my own, not even Grimmjow has a clue where you are. Right now he is currently in Oxford and will reside there until he is certain you are not there."

"Why are you here?" asked Shiro suspicious of Ulquiorra," you have no need/ We don't want you here. Get lost!"

"I am here for protection," replied Ulquiorra.

Saying that had angered Shiro.

"And before you get mad let me ask you something," said Ulquiorra," do you know anything about child birth? Because I do. Szayel may be a genius but father taught me more of this than he."

Shiro's mouth opened and closed but no words were formed. Closing his mouth Shiro realized Ulquiorra was correct, he knew nothing of the subject. During sexual eduction when it came to child birth the alpha's were taught two things: Shut up and comfort your mate. If you didn't and weren't careful alpha's would be the ones hospitalized by their overly hostile mates. It made Shiro shudder at the thought since he had the strongest wereanimal in the world for a mate. He's be lucky if he even made it out alive in one piece. Hell with Ichigo's strength Grimmjow would be lucky enough to be recognizable. Ulquiorra moves to sit down on the chair.

"I'm sorry we only have one bed," said Ichigo and pouts.

"I am fine with sleeping on this couch," replied Ulquiorra," I have a jacket so it won't bother me so much. The room is also quit warm. The jacket shall make a good pillow."

"Would you like some food?" asked Ichigo.

Ulquiorra shakes his head.

"No thank you I already have had my snack," said Ulquiorra," thank you for the offer."

Ichigo notices that Ulquiorra has a backpack and later on decides that he will search it just encase he has a camera or a tracking device. Ichigo is pulled to the bed where he cuddles up to Shiro as they watch television. Seeing that there is nothing good on they leave it on for background noise since the room had a silence ever since Ulquiorra arrived. Ichigo's head rested on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro smiling at Ichigo has his hand moved over the giant belly. Ichigo soon fell asleep purring and Shiro as well. His hand lightly on Ichigo's stomach.

In his sleep state Ichigo dreamed of being in the grass. It was a meadow with grass that was as high as his knees. The vibrant green with a few flowers sprouting and a blue butterfly flying by. The sun shining brightly as a few puffy clouds are in the sky. They were the ones that made shapes. Ichigo noticed one of an airplane and another was a kangaroo. Looking away from the sky Ichigo looked out at teh meadow. Blinking a few times Ichigo noticed two children. They looked to be around wight or nine. They looked young but their eyes held wisdom of someone who was not eight years old but rather someone who was an adult. They were holding hand. One had blue hair the exact same shade as Grimmjow's but the boy had amber eyes shining bright with joy. Using his other hand he looked at the other who was female and smiled pointed at Ichigo. joy sparkled in the girl's amber orbs. Her grin wide, something Ichigo rarely wore. The female had orange hair like Ichigo's and eyes being the female version of him. Running forward Ichigo was tackled down. The girl's laughter filling his ears and he saw the boys mouth move but no sound came out.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't you know who I am momma?" asked the girl clearly hurt.

"Honey-Mai?" asked Ichigo.

The girl's face twisted in disgust. She seemed appalled, almost insulted at being called that. This made Ichigo wonder where his other cubs were.

"Phoenix?" asked Ichigo.

Her face changed from disgust to one of pure joy as she held her mother. She was purring and kissed her mother's cheek. She was happy that her momma had figured out who she was. Phoenix was unable to enter her papa's mind because he was so worried about his momma. Though he appeared to sleep well at night Phoenix knew Shiro woke up multiple times due to her half sister Honey-Mai's kicking. Sometimes her papa would wake up and no one was kicking momma.

"Who is he?" asked Ichigo.

"Kouhei," replied Phoenix and then looked sad," he can't speak to you momma."

"Why not?" asked Ichigo.

"He has no voice," spoke Phonexi," but it's okay."

"Why?" asked Ichigo.

"I can't tell you yet," said Phoenix.

Ichigo nodded his head and kissed Kouhei's head.

"I love you no matter what," said Ichigo," all of you."

"Because even though we are half siblings he and I are psychic and we can communicate through you're head so if you are ever in danger all you have to do is call to us or to daddy," said Phoenix with a smile," we'll always be there to protect you no matter what because we love you."

Ichigo blinked. Where these his cubs? It confused him that they were calling him mom.

_Yes momma we are your cubs_ said a childish male voice in his head.

Ichigo looked to Kouhei and placed his hand on Kouhei's head. Nuzzling it and kissing his cheek. The child seem pleased and hugged Ichigo even more.

"We promise no one will ever hurt you," vowed Phoenix," daddy and Uncle Grimm don't want to loose you and we don't either!"

"I never want to loose you either,"said Ichigo.

"It's time for you to go momma," said Phoenix," it's time for you to wake up. We'll see you soon. I promise."

Ichigo had jerked away from his dream and Shiro was asleep his body on its side and Shiro having his hands under the pillow. Ichigo hated moving since he felt so heavy but he didn't care. He remembered his mission and he needed to see what was in that bag. slowly getting up Ichigo moved and placed his feet on the floor. Managing a light tip toe. Shiro had rolled over causing Ichigo to freeze. Turning his head Ichigo noticed Shiro was now splayed eagle style on the bed lightly snoring.

"Bed hog," Ichigo silently whispers to himself.

Leaning down and opening the bag Ichigo was about to take out its current objects when the cubs kicked powerfully, causing Ichigo to hiss. A few ribs were broken and Ichigo felt tears clinging to the corner of his eyes as his hands were on his stomach rubbing it silently begging they stop and that Ulquiorra not wake up.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice.

Ichigo looked up wide eyes to meet Ulquiorra's shimmering emerald orbs staring down at Ichigo. Too hurt to respond Ichigo is trying to repair his injuries before answering. A few minutes passed and Ichigo is breathing heavily a few drops of sweat falling down the side of his face. Moving away from Ulquiorra Ichigo moved back to his spot on the bed next to Shiro. Shiro had woken up just as his ribs had cracked and was waiting for Ichigo to return to him. Both Shiro and Ulquiorra are surprised that Ichigo was on the floor. Shrio places Ichigo between his legs scratching Ichigo's orange colored ears and rubbing his stomach to calm Ichigo down.

"I..I was curious to see if you really weren't telling on us," said Ichigo," I thought you might have a camera or a tracking device on you."

"You know I am a simple man and all you had to do was ask me," said Ulquiorra," I would have let you in my bag. It is way easier than you being a pregnant ninja, though for being pregnant you did rather well. However I noticed your movements as soon as you got out of bed."

Ichigo pouts but smiles when Ulquiorra hands him the bag. Inside the bags Ichigo notices that the contents are gum, mint flavored chocolate, a picture of Orihime, a cellphone that was turned off, a few shirts and pants and to Ichigo's dislike underwear. Ichigo wasn't pleased touching those bad boys. Ulquiorra rolls his eyes at Ichigo's reaction to touching the underwear.

"That's gross," complained Ichigo.

"You were the one who thought I was spying on you," replied Ulquiorra," now if your curiosity is sated I would like to go back to bed."

Ichigo nods his head agreeing with Ulquiorra. Soon enough Ichigo falls asleep into the dream realm. Nothing but blackness is surrounding him. By the time Ichigo walks up he feels as if he had just closed his eyes and notices that the alarm clock said 10:30a.m. This shocked Ichigo since he had never gotten such a good sleep before. Yawning and stretching, Ichigo cracks his toes and has his tail swish happily. A grin is plastered on Ichigo's face. He notices that Shiro is on the bed doing a word search and Ulquiorra is reading a novel.

"I wanna go for a walk," said Shiro," hey Ulquiorra I wanna talk to you for a minute though okay. Afterwards I believe you should watch Ichigo while I stroll around. I'm hating that I have to sit in the room all day and since you can watch him we can take turns leaving."

Ichigo growled at Shiro's remark. It was his fault in the first place Ichigo was pregnant so Shiro should have to deal with it instead of being a little pansy.

Shiro is followed by Ulquiorra and the two close the hotel room door and walk until they are around the corner. There Ulquiorra appears and Shiro looks behind him. The Ulquiorra that followed him diminished and there stood Grimmjow. A stoic look on his face just like his brother. Something that often was not there. Shiro then turns to Ulquiorra.

"Thanks Ulquiorra," said Shiro," man is we weren't both alpha's and mated I think I'd have to kiss ya."

"It was nothing," replied Ulquiorra.

"Well here is what I got planned out," began Shiro," you put up your illusion so that Grimmjow can spend his time with Ichigo. Clearly the cubs decided to take it out on Ichigo rather than my cubs and you saw the condition he is in. It's horrid and we need to get that fix. Grimmjow you can spend the day with him but you leave at five and switch with the real Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nod their heads, Ulquiorra putting up the illusion as Shiro instructed.

"Okay Grimm basically while I'm out hold Ichigo," ordered Shiro," scratch his ears to calm him down, as well as rub his back if that doesn't work."

Grimmjow takes in the information and goes back into the hotel room. Knocking on the door, Ichigo opened it for him and Gimmjow wraps his arm around Ichigo so that it makes it easier for Ichigo to walk. Laying on the bed, Grimmjow has Ichigo's head rest on his shoulder. Ichigo dozed off once again. The cubs had really taken it's toll on Ichigo's body and Grimmjwo realized just now how essential an alpha was to their beta during pregnancy. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo flinch and carefully Grimmjow lifts up Ichigo's shirt and notices all the bruises. They were dark, and he saw how a few ribs were cracked. He saw the bruises change from black and blue to a green color to a pale yellow and disappear. Grimmjow is angered at himself for not finding Ichigo for so long. He had only been with Ichigo since this morning when he arrived. Ulquiorra and him trading places.

*In Karakura Town*

Yamamoto looks out to the elders lined up. None of them had a trace of where Ichigo Kurosaki was. Not even the stealth squad had found a single trace of the boy. They hadn't even found Grimmjow nor Shiro. This was getting frustrating. If they didn't find the cubs soon Yamamoto knew it would be harder for some of the elder's too kill of the cubs. They would have an attachment to their parents and Yamamoto knew some of the elder's had soft spots for children. Mainly Ukitake. But not doubt Shunsui would join Ukitake since they sided for justice. Mayuri would not care in the least since he wanted something to dissect and maul apart. Yamamoto would have none of that. They would be killed and be buried with their parents. They would not live, they held a threat to Soul Society. Byukuya might be problematic since his mate and his younger sister both cared deeply for Ichigo Kurosaki making it more harder for Byukuya to choose. Toshiro it was uncertain since he was still young. Kommamora might decide to have the cubs be killed but it was hard to say. He rarely ever went against orders. Soi Fon most likely was all the way for killing them since she had a strong dislike for Ichigo for an unknown reason. Kenpachi might be against it but mainly because the cubs would be strong, other than that he mainy just stood there ignoring most of the conversations going on. Unohana would be against is but since it was an order from Yamamoto himself she would go along with it even if it was bad.

"Does anyone have any idea where Ichigo Kurosaki is currently residing?" asked Yamamoto.

"The stealth force has found no results," replied Soi Fon," we have searched Australia, Russia, China,India and Africa so far. My men are currently heading to the west right now. Lady Yoroichi and Kisuke said they would take a few of my men and check out Europe."

"And you must report it when they are found," said Yamamoto," then we will have them captured. Unohana as much as I hate to see you go I want you to go meet up with Soi Fon's men encase Ichigo go into labour. We need make sure at least Shiro's cubs survive. If not the whole Soul Society will be in chaos."

"Alright sir," said Unohana.

"Mayuri have any of our other districts found Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked Yamamoto.

"One said they think they saw a man of his description in Canada a month ago," replied Mayuri," another spoke of seeing him in Argentina a few weeks ago. Though the source said he only saw his back side nothing more since they were in a large crowd in Buenos Aires."

Yamamoto sighed, anything that had to deal with Kurosaki was always difficult and he wished it wasn't like that. Why couldn't finding the boy be simple?

"Why is finding Kurosaki so important?" asked Ukitake," if he has left Soul Society he has no need to threaten us. In fact I think he is the one who fears us so why would he attack us?"

"His children are a threat," replied Yamamoto,"we have already went through this. He is a traitor!"

"But you decided that the Espada were no longer traitors," said a confused Ukitake.

"Enough!" shouted Yamamoto having his staff hit the wood," I will not accept such questioning. You will find Kurosaki and you will not aid him in escaping. Anyone I find doing so will be executed as well."

All the elders agreed and began to disperse. Ukitake and Shunsui began to head to Ukitake's division. There Rukia waited to hear the results of the meeting.

*Back in England*

Shiro and Ulquiorra were in the forrest. Ulquiorra leaning against the tree reading a book while Shiro laid in a tree branch not to far up. There the snow began to lightly fall. It looked beautiful as the large flakes elegantly fell from the clouds that were white, making it hard to look at the skies with different shades of grey. Shiro was shielded by the snow and smiled at the scene. It was beautiful like his King. The cubs growing inside would be strong fighters like Ichigo and himself and Grimmjow. Shiro was excited to see them alive, see them run around but sad. No doubt they would not be able to be outside very often in fear of being caught. If they ever wandered too far and if Soul Society caught sight of them they were goners. This angered Shiro having him snarl. His children and Grimmjow's would not be touched. They were the only thing worth living besides Ichigo. Ichigo was the one who helped him live, helped him feel emotions. After his parents had died Shiro felt like an empty shell. Mindless as he walked. He was lost, no other wereanimals wanted to take him in thinking he was feral. They didn't understand his predicament. You couldn't just place him with another parent expecting to love him. Those foster parents feared him and didn't want to even look at him. The most off putting thing about him was his eyes. They were eerie and that was the most complaints he got besides his violent behaviour. Shiro remembering his most violent tempers. He had used his claws and fists and punched his dresser, his bed and by accident his room mate but the cry baby took it as a threat and ran to one of the workers tears streaming down his face. From the corner Shiro had seen how the woman coddled him, stoking his hair whispering nice soft words. Shiro's heart hurt. They had never done that to him instead they scolded him for being a wild animal and that if he kept behaving like such he would end up being put down like one or be forced to leave the orphange. Later that night he left. He had his own money and could do grown up things. Shiro snarled at the memories appearing in his head. He hated childhood and damned that orphanage. He would have blown it up if he had the spare time. He would never return to that hell hole and he would make sure none of his cubs would land there either.

*Back in Karakura Town*

Ukitake and Shunsui had entered the division. There stood Renji Abari, Ruki Kuchiki, Ukitake's two third seats, Nanao Shunsui's lieutenant, Byukuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, his daughter Yachiru,his subordinates Ikkauku, Yumichika, fourth divisions Hanataro, Toshiro and his Liuetenant Rangiku, Uryu, Orihime and Chad.

"I see we have a lot of people here," said Ukitake.

"We don't want Ichigo dead," said Rukia.

Ukitake nodded his head," I am surprised so many people showed. Why you Zaraki?"

"Kid puts up a good fight. I don't care if he's a beta it just makes it easier to rile him up, plus those kids are gonna be hellraisers. It'll be fun watchin' 'em piss off everyone."

"Kenny just likes kids," piped In Yachiru," plus I wanna see the little kitties and play with them. Ichi will let me, I just know he will!"

"He's a good fighter and a friends I owe him," said Ikkaku.

"I dragged him into this mess," said Rukia," it's the least I could do as a friend."

"Me and Byukuya are here for Ichigo too," said Renji.

"I fight for what Ichigo wants to protect," spoke Chad," if he wants to protect Grimmjow and Shiro and his cubs I will protect them for Ichigo."

"This is unreasonable," said Toshiro," head captain is loosing a valuable asset killing our strongest member. It's sad really and he helped me once with my friend so I shall help him in return."

Everyone else began stating their reasons on helping Ichigo Kurosaki. During the three years he had been with them he had manages to weasle himself into their hearts and do so much without even asking for anything in return. Not a vacation, not money, he just helped. They decided on a plan on what to do if any of them found Ichigo Kurosaki.

"So it is decided," said Byukuya," if we find him we tell him to leave the area giving him a twenty four hour head start to thirty six hour head start before informing the head captain."

"Yes," agreed everyone.

*Back in Karakura Town*

Grimmjow held his beloved mate in his arms. Though he as portrayed as Ulquiorra and not himself Grimmjow had to hold him This had stopped the cubs malicious kicking for some time making Grimmjow's heart stop racing like a car in a NASCAR competition. Though the pain seeping throughout his body could not be helped. Being gone from Ichigo hurt him. He felt the guilt of it all. For all the injuries Ichigo had. No doubt there had been countless times he dealt with this and worse. What hurt the most though was Ichigo was practically killing himself to stay away from Grimmjow. It hurt at the fact that Ichigo hated him that much. Grimmjow did not like this at all. Grimmjow vowed to make it right, it may take forever but he would do it so that once again he could see the dashing smile Ichigo had. To seem him smile like there wasn't a care in the world. Grimmjow would take down Soul Society just to see that smile. Grimmjow would die for Ichigo just to see that smile, see that smile one more time and tell Ichigo how much he loved him.

"I fucked up," croacked Grimmjow in a whispered voice a few salt water tears rolling down his cheek landing on his shirt staining them. The tears felt like bullets hitting his body. Each one causing so much pain," soon I'll make it up so you will not hurt any more."

Ichigo moved into Grimmjow's chest more.

"Grimm," Ichigo whimpered.

**Briar: soooo short. Ugh I tried hence why i had the dream scene and the stuff in Karakura Town. Without it it woulda been maybe 2,000 words.**

**Ichigo: I can't believe you tricked the readers thinkin it was Grimm but it really was Grimm in a sense**

**Briar: It was Ulqui. Grimm showed up later.**

**Grimm: you made me a weenie.**

**Briar: It was one tear pussy. Hahah pussy cause you're a cat.**

**Grimm: I'm gonna tear you to shreds.**

**Briar: Good thing im in the real world. Plus I gave you Ichi be grateful...Grimm you are a whiny bitch. First unhappy with no ichi now i give you Ichi and you mad. Review please. Until next time my lovlies.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the day had passed Shiro and Ulquiorra had discussed it would be best to go back to London. Mentioning how it was not safe to stay in one location too long encase someone spot them. There were soul reapers stationed all over the world, not just Karakura Town and Ichigo was a legacy. Defeating Aizen making him well know through the other Soul Reapers. Who cared that he looked like a female, no doubt Yamamoto explained the situation. Even if they had Ulquiorra and his illusions the world would never be safe for them any more. They would be lucky if Grimmjow's cubs were old enough to defend themselves or develop their powers enough to use them. Anything to give them an advantage. It was said that Ulquiorra had a home there in London so Ichigo and Shiro would no longer have to rent out a hotel room. They were told it was in the country side of London so they didn't have to worry about few came and gone and Ulquiorra noticed when they arrived Ichigo enjoyed the home. There was a fireplace that he laid beside when he napped, a tree in the yard with a tire swing and it seemed so family orientated which surprised Ichigo and Shiro. The two got their own room with a king sized mattress. The pillows were large, white and fluffy. Something cuddle worthy and the beds were so soft and warm. Again something cuddle worthy and many times Ichigo and Shiro would just lay there after waking up loving how cosy they were and not wanting to leave. Ichigo had to usually taken off one blanket for in the middle of the night he would be sweating. Two weeks had passed since their arrival in London and Ichigo was purring as he played with his tail near the fire place that was placed in his room. The temperature had been freezing cold lately so that was Ichigo's favorite spot near the warmth. Right now it was snowing and when it would stop and start up again Ichigo would curl his lips in distaste and hiss at the window. Some days the sun would shine, others it was windy and freezing where if you opened the front door even if Ichigo was in his bedroom it upset him. Causing him to curl up under the blankets pouting or napping to get out of his mood. Ichigo seemed to have a lot of those lately even if he woke up he would be angry. Yet for some reason Ichgio awoke today and was in a happy mood. Usually he was grouchy but today he had a big grin on his face. Stomach grumbling announcing it was time for food Ichigo stood up and even though he waddled it seemed like he had a skip in his step. His happiness was contagious. Even Shiro was grinning and Ulquiorra had a small smile placed on his lips at the cheery wereanimal. Entering the living room Ichigo was shocked to see Grimmjow. Just sitting there. Twiddling his thumbs and he seemed...Confused? Grimmjow lifted his head at Ichigo's arrival and shockingly he did not get up and run to hug Ichigo. Why? Because Ichigo's smile had disappeared and was filled with full rage. Though somewhat scared Grimmjow had a huge grin on his face. Seeing Ichigo for the first time in two weeks but also the fact Ichigo was seeing him for him instead of Ulquiorra's illusion. Before anyone can say anyhting a growl rumbles deep within Ichigo's chest and Grimmjow is blasted by one of Ichigo's magic. Before anyone notices Ichigo has ran up to Grimmjow with speed they could never guess and curled up to Grimmjow's side. Tears falling freely as his body shook. Ichigo had thought Grimmjow hated him, left him alone with his and Shiro's cubs. Ichigo thought he had found another mate like the one in Spain or another wereanimal. What hurt worst was the thought of being left for a human though. If you could have a comparison it would be a wife loosing her husband to a man. Ichigo continued to hit Grimmjow as he cuddled up to him. His face nuzzling Grimmjow. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo and hushed him as he kissed the top of Ichigo's head. It pained Grimmjow's heart to see his mate in an emotional wreck caused by the lack of being around him. Now was his time to fix all that, to make Ichigo smile and be happy and no longer feel sad. It was bad for the cubs. Grimmjow hoped he wasn't too damaged.

"I'm sorry," apologized Grimmjow.

Shiro and Ulquiorra smiled at the scene. Shiro proud Ichigo is handing it to Grimmjow by beating him up, Ulquiorra smiling for his brother's happiness and the reunited mates. Ulquiorra and Shiro shake hands at their handy work before leaving to the kitchen for food. Ulquiorra had figured Ichigo would be pregnant till February not January due to the lack of Grimmjow and he wouldn't tell him just yet. Ichigo hated being pregnant and with his emotional turmoil he figured it best to wait before saying such or else his head might be blasted off. Shiro and Ulquiorra had both decided to tell Grimmjow where Ichigo was. A few days ago the cubs had started being rough again and last night they broke a rib so Ulquiorra contacted his brother demanding he get his butt in London and not harm him since Ulquiorra was the one who found Ichigo, even though he denied him. Ulquiorra saying he could of never let Ichigo near him again. It was a bluff but Grimmjow fell for it.

Ichigo had stopped attacking Grimmjow and settled for sitting in his lap, kissing Grimmjow as his tail swished happily on the floor. Grimmjow too had his tail out, it wrapped around Ichigo's tail holding it like you hold hands. Grimmjow picks up Ichigo bridal style taking them back to the bedroom. Ichigo was his and he wanted to lay in bed with his mate. Cuddle up with him and give him the love he deserves. The love he lost, make all uncertainties of Grimmjow loving him disappear. Setting Ichigo down on the bed, Grimmjow searches through his pockets until he feels the piece of metal he was looking for. This was something special Grimmjow had. He made it himself when he was looking for Ichigo. He knew this would show his devotion. Pulling it out of his pocket, Grimmjow places the necklace on Ichigo's neck and Ichigo gives him a confused look but all Grimmjow can do is smile.

"It's a promise ring,"said Grimmjow," it means that I'll always be by your side no matter what."

Ichigo tried to hug Grimmjow but his huge belly is making it difficult so he decides to give him a one armed hug. Ichigo then becomes serious as he looks up at Grimmjow.

"Can we have sex?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow smiles because he really would want nothing more than to ravish his mate and make up for their lack of intimacy but he remembered the cubs. They could get hurt and Grimmjow didn't want that. Ichigo would hate him if they were injured due to his selfish needs. Everything was about Ichigo, but he had to put in the the cubs into the equation, they were Ichigo's whole world practically. All cubs were pregnant beta's whole worlds.

"It's probably not safe," replied Grimmjow.

Ichigo snarled and looked at Grimmjow what that fiery gaze.

"Ulquiorra said it's okay and unless you don't want sex anymore fuck me crazy and leave it at that!" demanded Ichigo," I'm deprived!

Grimmjow swore he could feel his pants get tighter at his mates demand. Capturing Ichigo's lips in a demanding kiss Grimmjow began to peel off Ichigo's clothes. Taking off his pants then his boxers. Then he began to pull off the shirt when Ichigo's hand stopped him.

"I'm fat," whispered Ichigo," just keep it on."

"You're beautiful," said Grimmjow and removed the shirt leaning back from Ichigo before moving to kiss his stomach,"those are our cubs and they'll always make you beautiful

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow placed Ichigo on his lap, having Ichigo's back pressed against his chest as he began to kiss his neck. His hot breath making Ichigo shiver in pleasure. Lifting himself up Ichigo positioned Grimmjow's cock to his hole and began to slide down crying out at how good it felt. There was that burning sensation of being stretched but Ichigo could care less since the pleasure was far better than the pain. Grimmjow places his hands on Ichigo's thighs to prevent Ichigo from moving. Ichigo was already panting and whining. Knowing that it could hurt Ichigo after Grimmjow didn't want to deal with that. Pain and hurt was the last thing Ichigo needed. Ichigo's response was a dangerous growl. Right now his instincts screamed that he have hot loud sex with his mate and that nothing should get in his way, not even his mate. Trying to move his hips up Grimmjow puts more pressure down on his thighs. Not painfully but with some force to know that Ichigo should stop fighting him.

"I don't want to hurt you," Grimmjow whispered.

"I have instant regeneration I'll be fine," assured Ichigo.

"Then don't blame me if I go too out of control," said Grimmjow as his only warning.

Bucking his hips up Grimmjow held on to Ichigo's hips now moving up and down at a quicking pace. Ichigo once again cried out in both pain in pleasure. Feeling himself get torn and blood tricking down. He and Grimmjow didn't care. Instead Ichigo felt himself wanting more. The blood served itself as a lube so it made it easier for Grimmjow to thrust in and out of his mate. Grimmjow just moved faster since the mewls and whines were driving Grimmjow more crazy, oh how he loved his mate and was glad to finally be by his side.

"H..Harder. Mmm. F..Faster Grimm!" moaned Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed when Grimmjow powerfully snaps his hips forward managing to strike Ichigo's sweat spot. Ichigo moaning as Grimmjow sucks on his neck as wells at biting and licking causing a small hickey to form. Breathing through his nose Grimmjow takes in Ichigo sweet scent.

"I love you," Ichigo moans.

"Love you too Ichigo," whispered Grimmjow.

Ichigo could feel the sweat forming on the back of his neck as his face was flushed. Ichigo's heartbeat racing as pleasure roared through his body. Tilting his head back Ichigo managed to lock lips with Grimmjow, opening his mouh to allow access for Grimmjow's tongue. Grimmjow swallowing Ichigo's moans and his own as he continued his rough pace with his mate. The sound of the bed moving back and forth was heard as well as skin against skin. Grimmjow could not care less because he finally got to have sex with his mate, be with his mate and make things right. Though he wasn't expecting such a violent outburst but nonetheless he was happy where it lead to. Moving his lips to Ichigo's neck he kissed there once again as one of his hands moved to Ichigo's erect member. Already dripping wet and ready to feel release. Pumping back and forth to meet his thrusts Ichigo didn't last long, screaming his release as Grimmjow struck his prostate perfectly and with great power. Grimmjow soon came after leaning back on the bed with his mate on his back. Nuzzling his neck and hearing a content purr from Ichigo. What shocks Grimmjow next is the laughter he hears coming from Ichigo's mouth. Clearly none of them caring the other occupants of the house heard of love making.

"What's so funny?" asked a curious Grimmjow.

"You put the sex in sexta," said Ichigo and laughed.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and kisses Ichigo's temple.

"Go ta sleep," replied Grimmjow as he pulls the blankets over them.

Ichigo did as he was told and once again he awoke to being in the same meadow. The sun was still shinning brightly but no wind was blowing. No clouds were in the sky time that being the only thing that really changed. Phoenix and Kouhei waiting for him like last time. The two in each others arms. Ichigo noticed Phoenix was talking to Kouhei. Ichigo figured she was telling him a story of some sorts. Ichigo walks up to them and they grow huge smiles noticing their mother's arrival and run up to their him. Since the two were weightless Ichigo picked them up. Kouhei in one arm and Phoenix in the other.

"It's easy to get in momma's dream," said Phoenix," daddy and Uncle Grimm make it hard and they don't know about us so we come here."

Ichigo moved down to lay in the grass. Phoenix on his chest purring contently as Kouhei is snuggled up to his chest. If Kouhei could purr he would be doing so right now. Kouhei's little fingers began to play with his mothers hair. It had gotten longer, being a little past his shoulder blades now so Kouhei grabbed a strand and began to French braid it. Kouhei smiles but Ichigo frowns at the fact he has never felt so feminine in his life. Even dressing up kind of girly didn't make him feel this feminine.

"Don't be a downy Debby," said Phoenix," you're a beta but we still see you as a boy even though most would see you as a girl. That should be a plus"

"Then why do you call me momma?" asked Ichigo," I'm not complaining or anything. I guess it's the inner beta in me saying your a mom so be quiet."

"Well because you are giving birth to us," replied Phoenix," but if you want I can call you Chi Chi since that is like calling you daddy."

Ichigo sighs.

"It doesn't matter if you call me daddy or momma either is fine with me," replied Ichigo," what ever makes you two happy."

"I'll call you momma then," said Phoenix," but I will be back soon okay."

Ichigo watched as Phoenix got up and began to leave. He was curious because...Where could she go? Did she revert back to being in his womb or did she just travel around the dream realm like a ghost. Ichigo didn't really have much time to think about it because Kouhei was now resting on his chest, featherless so it didn't hurt him at all. It still surprised Ichigo but since they were in the land of dreams it somewhat made sense to him. Just like how his children were not infants but rather eight year old looking children. Ones who could speak very well.

_It's been so much fun meeting you momma_ Kouhei thought to Ichigo_ it's so lonely in here. Waiting to be born. You're so pretty I'm glad Phoenix took me to see you._

"I can't wait to see you either Kouhei," said Ichigo," all of you. I will protect you with my life. You are what matters now and I protect my friends and loved ones. I don't want you ever to feel badly any more okay."

Phoenix is searching. Since her father is awake right now she knew it was unsafe to place him asleep just so she could drag him to her momma's dream so he could meet her. She knew it was dangerous. For all she knew her father could be in an important fight or doing something that if she placed him asleep he could get hurt Right now she looked as if she were eight but since she was more intelligent and mature she was more of a twelve year old and up for maturity. Knowing the dangers of her powers and where to test her limits. All wereanimals were born smarter and more mature to survive but she was the smartest out of her brothers and sister. They would most likely dislike her for being like such since things would be easier for her but she didn't care since Kouhei loved her. Searching deeper Phoenix had found the entrance she was looking for.

"Aha!" Phoenix said to herself.

She had found what she was looking for. Her uncle Grimmjow's dream. walking through it Phoenix successfully entered. Right now it was dark, and night . The moon was out shining with stars twinkling throughout the night. She was unaware of where she was but something in her mind told her she was in her mother's home town. She stood there in the middle of the streets finding that mob of blue hair run by. Hearing Grimmjow chuckling with laughter as she heard screams echoing throughout the night. The sound of bones crunching and gurgled sobs/ Sighing to herself Phoenix flashed forward grabbing her Uncle. He was stomping on some poor, well she wouldn't say poor and defenceless because they knew what they were getting into. This is what her Uncle dreamed of, typical male of course. Thankfully it wasn't something that would have an image burning in her retina for the rest of her life. Confusion written all over Grimmjow's face as he slowly became transparent. Disappearing and reappearing into a new area. One he did not know. Grimmjow had never seen this place before. Walking forward Phoenix has Grimmjow's hand in hers and is walking forward.

"I'm back," said Phoenix," though I couldn't bring daddy since he's awake."

Confusion grows on Grimmjow's face. Who the hell is daddy is what Grimmjow wonders.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Grimmjow," I was dreaming of beating the shit out of some Shinigami now I'm in some field?"

Phoenix stops and punches her Uncle and then drags him farther into the meadow. Grimmjow notices that Ichigo is purring and someone is on top of him.

"Oi get the hell off my mate!" shouted Grimmjow.

Phoenix kicks Grimmjow for being mean to Kouhei.

"Be nice or else I'm going to hurt you more," snapped Phoenix.

"Who the hell do ya think you are?" growled Grimmjow.

"I'm Phoenix Kurosaki you bastard," retorted Phoenix," you're worst nightmare, your niece and the sister to your kid, Kouhei."

"Kouhei what kind of name is that?" asked Grimmjow clearly not pleased with such a lame name.

Once again annoyed at her Uncle's behaviour Phoenix kicked his knee and upper cut him in the jaw.

"What the fuck?" snarled Grimmjow.

"Momma named us so shut up and be respectful!" snapped Phoenix.

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and at the girl who called herself she seemed familiar. Ichigo and the girl seemed similar. Taking a better look Grimmjow was not mistaken. The person standing there was a carbon copy of Ichigo but female. Those eyes held that same golden tint Ichigo held. That same gaze that Ichigo held. It made Grimmjow look more at the figure on top of his mate. Ichigo was purring contently nuzzling the boy and running his tan fingers through blue locks. Grimmjow looked at Phoenix ignoring it but did a double take. He was correct when he thought he saw blue hair, wasn't he? Grimmjow looked up and noticed his own blue hair. Yup, they looked the same shade. Ichigo turns to look at Grimmjow, a giant smile plastered on his face. He never figured to see Grimmjow here.

"Get over here Grimm," commands Ichigo.

Grimmjow does so, sitting beside Ichigo and the blue haired boy known as Kouhei is placed in his lap. Kouhei pouts at first but is then looking up at his father with large amber eyes and gives him a warm welcoming smile. Wrapping his arms around his father giving him a hug.

"You're not as talkative as your sister," commented Grimmjow.

That earned Grimmjow a good punch to the back of the head. Yes she may be mature but she didn't like him insulting her so she figured maybe a few good punches would smarten up her Uncle since she and the others were not to be trifled with. Just like her mother. Besides beating up her uncle it was decided that she might as well explain poor Kouhei's situation to the idiot. Only to avoid hitting him anymore. He needed that one braincell. The others were killed off no doubt.

"He can't speak," replied Phoenix," he's mute and will be since we are born."

"Ulquiorra's mate can fix that," said Grimmjow.

Phoenix shook her head, she couldn't see the future per say but she just knew things. It was more like extreme intuition. It was always right and Phoenix trusted it, if she didn't it could harm those around her, that's what she felt from it. It was one of her dark and extreme powers, she was her fathers child.

"Won't work it will just make matters worse," replied Phoenix," I know how it works. Kouhei will become more damaged if you try. Yes her powers reject but if you do such, it won't help. It's hard to explain and too scientific, you wouldn't get it. It is something Szayel cannot even grasp. I only know it because I've seen what it can do, it's embedded in my brain these things."

Grimmjow stared at the girl. Szayel was a genius and if he couldn't grasp this, did this mean she was smarter than him?

Phoenix ignored her Uncle in favor for her mother. Sitting on her lap humming a tune. She had heard the song before and it was beautiful. After finishing the tune she looks into her mother's eyes.

"Are you happy I brought Uncle Grimmy here?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes," replied Ichigo," because now he can see his own cub. See how beautiful his son and niece are. Has Kouhei or Grimmjow's other cub harmed you?"

Phoenix smiles and shakes her head," We're fine. I just wish you weren't as badly injured."

Sliding off her mother's stomach Phoenix moved Ichigo's shirt up and kisses Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo gasps at the feeling, power spreading through his body making him feel radiant. Feeling like he once had before he had gotten pregnant.

"My power is how my emotions are conveyed," replied Phoenix," if I love someone a lot my powers are strong, if I am angered, well I can take down many of the elders wanting to harm us. Nobody will mess with me. I am powerful and will protect them."

"You know about them?" asked Ichigo.

"Please don't interrupt mommma," replied Phoenix," but yes, I know. Remember I can hear outside the womb. I also travel through dreams as well. I see nightmares and good dreams. Happiness also helps my abilities for healing and as you know I already have the intuition. I am strong and I won't die. I promise you that, I won't die until after you and when I have liven a full life. Those elders will not harm me. It would be dangerous to mess with you anyway. It could cause a war."

"Do you have any other powers?" asked Grimmjow.

"That's a secret," said Phoenix and smirked.

Getting off her mother's lap, Phoenix knows she's spent too much time in the dream realm, her powers spent and that it is time for her mother and Uncle to wake up. Yet, Phoenix doesn't want to leave. To once again go to that darkness, being terrified and worried for her mothers sake. She's rather be able to protect him up front with her father. She had visited his dream once, that's where she saw the nightmares. Ichigo being slaughtered in front of her eyes. Torn apart screaming as Grimmjow's cubs themselves being taken away, getting ready to be abolished. Grimmjow's crumbled bloody body oozing out the red substance as his vacant blue orbs stared at Ichigo. Shiro was restricted, his own cubs in his arms, each crying at the murder of their mother. She had tried to comfort her father but she was ignored and went through was transparent somehow and all she could do was whisper that this would never happen. Even if she was born as a cub, she would live being Shiro's offspring and if this happened they better hope that they hide well because she would be on a rampage. Searching ever single inch of this world to destroy the evil men who thought it best to kill her mother. She wasn't named Phoenix for her hair. Her temper, rage and power would engulf the world inflames and there would be hell to pay. So much bloodshed for such a young age, nothing any child should ever witness. Being a child of darkness was the exception. These were her burdens and only some she shared with Kouhei. In a condensed version of course and innocent. If anyone where to harm him she would hurt them in return. Kouhei was hurt enough as it is and though she knows why she can not speak of it. That was something that the others would learn on their own. Mistakes happened and not all of them were happy accidents. Phoenix was taken out of her thinking when she felt someone touch her arm. Kouhei. She could see her reflection in his eyes. Her eyes a glowing gold, her anger shown. Sighing Phoenix took Kouhei's hand and waved to her parents.

The world became blurry for Ichigo once Phoenix moved away from him, his vision swimming with images that were blended. It confused and scared him. He could make out the images of kouhei and Phoenix waving goodbye though. What was going on?

"See you soon" said Phoenix.

_Bye momma bye daddy Kouhei_ thought to his parents.

Ichigo gasped awake. His heart was at a normal pace as he noticed he was in bed and had waken up once again from a dream featuring his cubs. A soft smile on his lips as he rubbed his stomach. These were his cubs and he could not wait for them to be born.

"I love you Phoenix, Honey-mai, Yuee, Uri and Kouhei,"Ichigo whispers lovingly to his stomach with the cubs growing inside," see you soon."

**Briar: Finished :D**

**Grimmjow: Finally! How many times did I suffer? Too much!**

**Briar:-.- I gave you Ichigo didn't I?**

**Grimmjow:...Yes.**

**Briar: Now stop your belly aching.**

**Grimmjow: Might as well review*grumbles and looks away* I'm not thanking you for Ichi. He's mine!**

**Briar: I have Toichi so I do not care, maybe I love him more!**

**Grimmjow: yeah right, he's had it worse than us!**

**Briar: Hush, hush. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo and Grimmjow woke up from their short nap and Ichigo had missed Grimmjow, it being shown by having a few extra founds. Ichigo had felt rejuvenate like never before and managed to have one more round of sex with Grimmjow and a little fun in the bathroom. This surprised Grimmjow because he figured Ichigo would be tired instead of pressing the matter of sex. Yet, it didn't bother him because he was quit pleased with being able to bed his mate. After a few days of being reunited with Ichigo, Grimmjow's curiosity finally got to him. What kind of wereanimal was Ichigo. He only saw the tail and ears and trust him, those didn't really give him hints.

"Hey Ichi," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo lifted his head, amber eyes looking up all innocent.

God he's so fucking hot Grimmjow thought to himself.

"I'm not having sex," growled Ichigo, that innocent gone now flashing with fury at the feeling of Grimmjow's pants tightening.

"That's not what I wanted," said Grimmjow.

"Oh okay," said Ichigo and smiled," what do ya want then?"

_These pregnancy hormones are scary_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

"Well I was wonderin' you know what type of wereanimal you were," said Grimmjow.

Internally Grimmjow was flinching hoping his mate wouldn't take that as an opportunity to abuse him. Ichigo was strong and left bruises.

"Oh that," said Ichigo with a grin," well why didn't ya say so."

"Well...Uh I thought you would hit me," was Grimmjows response.

"Tch," scoffed Ichigo," if I were gonna hit'cha I woulda done that already. Well anyways I'm a tiger cause of my mom and my dad was a leopard. Regular one not black."

"A hybrid?" said a confused Grimmjow.

"Ya I was more of a leopard but Shi kinda awakened the tiger in me more. Uruhara kinda jostled it's sleep state and Shi took advantage trying to merge with me and that's how it happened. I'm not part of the white tigers if you're wondering. I'm a regular Amur Tiger."

"Amur?" said a confused Grimmjow.

Ichigo sighed," Moron did you not pay attention in zoology. Amur is the name for a Siberian tiger."

"Well I was too busy thinkin' about kicking yer ass last year to think about that," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah and if you think that now I'll show you why us betas are top shit," warned Ichigo.

"Naw, now all I think about it that sexy ass and how I can't wait ta hug you and snuggle you and kiss you and fu-"

Grimmjow was cut off by Ichigo elbowing him in the stomach taking the breath out of Grimmjow.

"Not cool," wheezed Grimmjow.

Ichigo smiled and walked away from Grimmjow, heading to the dresser placing on a pair of grey sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ichigo frowned at how big his stomach had gotten. He was literally a beached whale. Most girls complained about having one offspring, Ichigo was having five and he was pretty sure that gave him the rights to insecurity and saying he's fat. Closing his eyes Ichigo took a deep breath and began to walk...well waddle to the living room. It was a bit chilly in his room even though there was a fire place so Ichigo decided to move to the living room. He was correct in doing so since it was so warm.

"Ichi ya should be restin'," scolded Shiro.

Ichigo growled at Shiro.

"It was cold," snarled Ichigo.

Shiro's sweat dropped and he gulped at the fierce tone Ichigo used towards him. That tone was usually reserved for Grimmjow but today it was book on Shiro and possibly his ass if he denied Ichigo a walk.

"O..Okay," said Shiro," I just don' wan' ya exertin' yerself. Ulquiorra told me ya gotta be on bed rest now or people are carryin' yoa around."

"Fat chance," retorted Ichigo.

Grimmjow began to snicker causing Ichigo to turn around raising his eyebrow stopping Grimmjow's laughter.

"Oh ha ha that's a good one," Ichigo said sarcastically and threw a magic blast at Grimmjow.

Grumbling to himself as he scowled more fiercely, Ichigo sat down by the fire. His soft tail being rubbed up against his face calming him down resulting in a soft quiet purr that filled the room making the tension less thick. Ichigo began to hum, his tail swaying and Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra with innocent brown eyes as if what just occurred hadn't.

"So when are the others coming?" asked Ichigo," no doubt you've informed them me and Grimmjow made up."

"They shall arrive soon," replied Ulquiorra," no less than an hour."

The door was kicked open and in a blur Ichigo felt pressure around him. A snarl erupting from him mouth before he realized who was touching him. Kiki, frantically apologizing, Neliel saying she missed him and how she would kick Grimmjow's sorry excuse of an ass and Szayel entered as well.

"Hey I'm back," said Nnoitra," miss me?"

"As if," growled Ichigo.

"Aw did someone wake up on the wrong dick this morning?" asked Nnoitra.

"I wouldn't piss him off," warned Grimmjow," even though he's pregnant he will come after you and if you even think about attacking him in defense Nel is gonna be all over your ass like King Kong."

"Shut up or I'll be kicking your ass to Kalamazoo," replied Neliel, shaking her fist for good measures.

"What ever," replied Grimmjow," Ichi won't let that happen."

"Tch," scoffed Ichigo," I'll be helping her, what are you talking about. I went easy on you. I should have fucking castrated you."

Grimmjow and Nnoitra both grabbed hold of their manly parts, ears flattened, tails between their legs, literally and fear on their face. Ulquiorra and Szayel had more dignity and Stark was too lazy to place his hands over his crotch for protection measures.

"Perhaps we should stop annoying Ichigo and be happy we are once again all toghether," spoke a new voice.

"Oh hey you came too?" said Grimmjow.

"I'm your father of course I'd come," said Tsubasa," it would be rude to not see the cubs when they are born."

Ichigo unconsciously moved closer to Shiro. He didn't like being the centre of attention and wasn't expecting everyone to be back so soon. Shiro gladly accepted Ichigo's presence and noticed his discomfort. Ichigo was nearing his due date so of course he would get antsy, overprotective and violent. A typical reaction. For some reason Ichigo currently felt overemotional though. There was emotional pain striking his chest as tears brimmed his eyes. Sniffling Ichigo did what he could, seek comfort in his alpha. Of course, like any good alpha Shiro noticed the change in attitude and ran his fingers through Ichigo's orange locks. Pulling Ichigo into his lap and purring. A silent way of him telling Ichigo things would be okay.

"Oh shit!" realized Ichigo.

"What?" asked Shiro and Grimmjow in a panic.

"Are you going into labour?" asked Grimmjow.

"No," scowled Ichigo," I just remembered something."

"What?" asked Shiro obviously curious now.

"We...Um...Don't have anything for the cubs," Ichigo spoke quietly.

Nel gasped at the realization then once again punch Grimmjow for his idiocy.

"You are such a moron!" screamed Nel," jeez, we had to go looking for Ichi for over a month basically because you were stupid, stupid, stupid and we couldn't even buy anything for the cubs. Well we will have none of that. I'm taking your money and we are buying as much baby stuff as possible!"

"Bu-"

"Not butts!" retorted Nel," you will so so unless you want to have your prescious family jewels removed. After all you owe Ichi."

"But he's suppose to be on bed rest!" whined Grimmjow.

"You just wanna fuck him!"

"Maybe but that's beyond the point!"

"Uh guys," said Ichigo.

"He's my mate God damn it and if I wanna cuddle up with him I sure as hell will!" shouted Grimmjow," nothing is gonna stop me from that!"

"Guys?" said Ichigo a little louder.

"Well he deserves to be spoiled and have fun outside!" Nel shot back," he's been locked in this area for a while now and deserves to go out and have some fun!"

"Guys!" shouted Ichigo.

"WHAT?" snapped Grimmjow and Nel.

Ichigo leaned back into Shiro's chest and whimpered at the yelling now being directed at him. It wasn't so much Nel's voice that scared him but the fact that Grimmjow was upset.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," said Grimmjow in a quiet voice, his face softened.

"I want to go shopping," replied Ichigo softly.

Ichigo cringed at the yelling match that was sure to come so when he reopened his eyes after a few seconds Ichigo was shocked that Grimmjow only had a soft warm smile on his face.

"I want to bring Shiro too," continued Ichigo.

Grimmmjow chuckled, yet another response Ichigo was not expecting.

"Sure," said Grimmjow," Nel, take him away and get him a wheelchair or something so he doesn't exert himself."

This confused Ichigo why Grimmjow was letting him go. That's when it clicked. Guys hated shopping, Ichigo did too but this was for his cubs so it was different. So the reason he was laughing was because Shiro had to suffer as well. Ichigo highly doubted Shiro would suffer, the pale copy was smiling and cooing at Ichigo stomach speaking to his own children. A shocking scene from one who would mercilessly cut and shred his opponents. Sighing, Ichigo noticed Nel had sent Szayel to get one and one he did get.

"I can stay in my pyjamas right?" asked Ichigo," 'cause Ulquiorra will be there."

Ulquiorra's sweat dropped at that and Ichigo could swear he saw emotion in Ulquiorra's eyes and the need to bolt. Ichigo growled lowly at Ulquiorra wanting to leave.

"Since you are here I will not tolerate having to be forced to wear women's attire," snarled Ichigo and then toned his voice to something less hostile," you see since you are here now I do not need to wear women's clothing. You can use your powers and well I don't like being referred to as a woman when I am indeed male. Do I make myself clear?"

"Uh...Um.." stuttered Ulquiorra.

"I'll do it!" offered Kiki.

Ichigo sighed knowing his game of make Ulquiorra as uncomfortable as possible had ended.

"Okay," replied Ichigo and pouted.

"Don't pout this is gonna be fun," said Nel and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Yeah for you maybe," muttered Ichigo.

"You will put on a smile, you will have fun and you will not sulk. Am I clear?" asked Nel while looking quit scary with her firm tone.

"Y..Yes ma'am," was Ichigo's only reply.

This made Shiro snicker causing Nel to send her glare towards Shiro shutting him up automatically.

"Now let's go to the car!" cheered Nel.

"I swear she's bipolar," grumbled Shiro.

"I heard that," sang Nel.

"Yup, defiantly bipolar," confirmed Shiro.

Shiro ignored the heated glare Nel sent him and picked up Ichigo bridal style. Smirking at the irritation is caused his mate. He placed on his shoes as well as placing Ichigo's on, making Ichigo once again feel like a child. If Shiro could skip with Ichigo in his arms he gladly would but he didn't instead he just walked at a casual pace towards the Jeep that had a wheelchair being placed in the bck currently by a very annoyed Nnoitra who was cursing a rainbow at how it wouldn't go in.

"Hey lug nut try foldin' tha wheelchair first," suggested Shiro.

"Shut up powder face," responded Nnoitra.

"He's just jealous I got more braincells than 'im," snickered Shiro.

"Yeah what one?" asked Ichigo.

"Ooo tha' hurts," feigned Shiro," King ain't ya gonna defend meh?"

"No," replied Ichigo then smiled and laughed.

"Wha's so funny?" asked Shiro confused.

"I don't know," replied Ichigo and laughed again.

"Well it's better than ya cryin'," said Shiro.

Shiro placed Ichigo in the back seat, putting on the seat belt and then strapped himself in. The others soon got in. Lilynette decided to not go and play in the snow rather than go shopping.

"Shit!" exclaimed Shiro.

"What?" asked Kiki.

"We forgot to get Ichi a jacket!" said Shiro and then slid off his own," here take mine."

"Won't you get cold?" asked Ichigo.

"As if," snorted Shiro," I'm too tough for those infections to get in me."

"Okay," replied Ichigo," um..Kiki can you put on the heat? I'm still kind of cold from being carried outside in my pyjamas."

"Oh sure thing," replied Kiki," I'm kind of chilly myself."

"Thanks," said Ichigo.

Ichigo was happy. He got to go outside instead of being hidden like the most expensive jewel in the world. Grimmjow being his guard. It wasn't so bad, it was just Ichigo was so used to waking up with white locks not blue. It would take getting used to and he wasn't to aggravated over it. Sighing to himself Ichigo leaned more on to Shiro. It had only been a few days and Ichigo had mainly been with Grimmjow so he wanted to make up for it with bringing Shiro along to go shopping and Shiro really had no problems. Having an non sadistic look on his face Shiro had his arms wrapped around Ichigo and occasionally gave Ichigo light kisses. It made Ichigo smile and soon enough Ichigo fell asleep to the deep lull of the engine.

Ichigo was shaken away causing him to growl as he opened one eye.

"Why did you wake me up?" growled Ichigo," I was having such a nice sleep."

"We're here," replied Shiro," and Nel made me."

"Tch, don't try getting the blame on someone else," said Ichigo.

"Okay," said Shiro.

Ichigo didn't notice what side Shiro was on until he was picked up and carried in the back to the wheelchair. Ichigo sat there looking around the mall. There were many people and Ichigo has Shiro's reassuring presence wrapping around his shoulder's like a warm blanket telling him all would be fine. Ichigo smiled and watched as they passed numerous stores until they reached a baby store.

"This is gonna be so much fun," squealed Nel.

"Yes, yes it is," said Shiro.

"Don't you dare go running with this wheelchair," ordered Ichigo.

"Why not?" whined Shiro.

"Cause I'm pregnant and as much fun as it is I don't need you tripping, me going down the halls as fast as a jack rabbit and then crashing and possibly loosing the kids."

"So true," replied Shiro reluctantly.

Entering the store Ichigo was pushed around. Their first section was the clothing. Neliel had ran and got one of those shopping carts.

"Are we really gonna need that much?" asked Ichigo.

"You're having five cubs of course you will," answered Nel.

"Oh ya," said Ichigo and blushed.

Ichigo was passed at least twenty outfits. Looking at the jump suits he chose nine out of the twenty that he preferred. One was yellow with a sun on it's backside, there was one that was green, with a giraffe with tow clouds between its neck and trying to reach a leaf and said vertically challenged. There was another that ws green and had flowers all over it, another was black, with white polka dots and pink and white frills. There was also one that was a penguin designed and had a hood with a beck on it, being able to be worn by both males and female. Soon enough for what seemed like hours Ichigo had gotten through maybe fifty other outftis choosing thirty of them and placing them in the cart. They were variations for different months since wereanimals grew more quickly.

"Now for the other baby things!" declared Nel.

The woman working in the shop were curiously looking, a few asking if they needed any help but Nel kindly declined their offer. Ichigo was wheeled around and Shiro managed to do a few circles before Ichigo 'nicely' told him to stop. In then end of the trip they managed to get a crib, car seats a few double strollers and one single, a lot of diaper's, some baby blankets and toys. There was way more but Ichigo lost count after countless objects being overlooked. Ichigo ended up telling them to have Shiro overlook everything because Ichigo was too tired.

"This is so much fun," said Kiki.

"Ssshhh," hushed Shiro," Ichigo is sleeping."

Kiki titled her head noticing that Ichigo was nodding off, and most likely too far gone to even respond to words being said.

"Do you think we've gotten enough?" asked Kiki.

"Yeah," replied Shiro," I'm beat and we all know sleeping is a good thing for Ichi."

Nel nodded her head and went to the register with the others in tow.

"Will that be everything today?" asked the cashier.

"For now," replied Nel.

"Your total today is $3972.15," said the cashier," did you guys ever spend."

"My wife is expectin' more than one kid," said Shiro," first time parents so we're buyin' as much as we can."

"I see," said the cashier," you wife is beautiful. I hope you two last."

"Course we will," said Shiro," no one will take away my wifey or I'll kick their butts fer trying."

The cashier chuckled at Shiro's response.

"Yup you're definitely a keeper," said the cashier," will you be paying cash or credit?" asked the woman.

"Cash," replied Nel.

Counting out the amount due, Nel smiled as she was handed each bag of items. After a few minutes each bag was in her and Kiki's arms and they began to walk back to the Jeep. Once placing everything in the truck Ichigo was picked up by Shiro and placed in the back once again.

"Mmm we done yet?" mumbled Ichigo.

"Go back ta bed Ichi," whispered Shiro," we're heading home now."

"Okay Shi," answered Ichigo with a smile.

With that Ichigo fell asleep once again. The troubles he was facing seemed to disappear. No one hunting him down, no one trying to imprison him, no one trying to kill him. Just plain and simple life were he was happy, with his mate and loved.

"You're gonna be the best momma eva'," said Shiro," I'll make sure ya live through it too. No one is taking you away from me even if I gotta kill 'em ta keep ya."

**I am so sorry took so long to update. I have so much school work. I was also contemplating on what this chapter would be sorry it's so short. I'm also working on my novel too so yeah...**

**Shiro: Lazy.**

**Briar:Shut up, I gave you quality time with Ichigo.**

**Shiro:..**

**Briar:That's what I thought so leave me alone. Until next time my lovlies.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Briar: I'd say there is about 3 chapters left to this story.**

**Ichigo:Yes!**

**Briar:You still have ta give birth ta the babies.**

**Ichigo: *scowls* you're evil!**

**Briar:Thanks. I take pride in that you know.**

**Ichigo: Just get on with it so this madness ends quicker.**

The days had gone by swiftly. It now being February 27th and Ichigo being close to his due date. It was a leap year this year. The group had practically become nocturnal. Ichigo preferred staying awake at night anyway since his eyes had become sensitive to the light. Ichigo did not like being in bed most of the time and he had become more clingy. It had gotten worse each day and now the only way Grimmjow could leave Ichigo was if he were asleep or if Grimmjow let Shiro lay with Ichigo. But today having Shiro with Ichigo didn't work. Grimmjow was getting up to stretch his legs and Ichigo followed even though Ulquiorra discouraged it. They were in the hallway now.

"Where are you going?" asked Ichigo.

"To stretch my legs," replied Grimmjow.

"Please stay with me," whimpered Ichigo," I don't like being alone."

"You have Shiro," Grimmjow stated.

"It's not the same," whined Ichigo," I want you to be with me Grimmjow."

"I gotta stretch my legs," informed Grimmjow trying not to snap.

"Why can't you just do that in the bedroom?" asked Ichigo hurt," y... Your not gonna leave me are you?"

"No," replied Grimmjow.

"Then why go farther then the bedroom?" asked Ichigo with tears streaking down his face.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Grimmjow with his fingers in his hair," for fuck sakes sometimes I need to walk! I can't nest like some fucking beta! Times like these make me wish you were never pregnant to begin with!"

Ichigo gasped, the tears stopped flowing and his hand moved to his stomach. Every time Ichigo sleep he saw his beautiful cubs and Grimmjow didn't even get to. Did he forget that one time they were together. Like a family.

"Fuck you!" screamed Ichigo.

Everyone was at the door watching, as soon as Grimmjow had raised his voice they immediately went to see what was wrong. Ichigo went to the door and Grimmjow knew his family would not allow him to walk.

"Let him go!" Grimmjow told his family.

Surprised, Grimmjow actually saw Neliel listen. She did not even speak. The room was silent as they heard the door slam.

"You should go after him," Neliel whispered," it's not safe at night."

"That'll just piss him off more," croaked Grimmjow.

_Oh God what have I done!_ Grimmjow thought to himself.

Ichigo walked away and he got to the forest that was near the house. Though he was angry he was more scared. Something did not feel right and his instincts were screaming to go back to the house. Ichigo whimpered quietly. His hears laid down with his tail wrapped around his stomach. Ichigo was in slippers and a jacket. The cold winter air danced by him, teasing him that he would no longer be warm. Looking up at the dark clouded puffy night sky, Ichigo saw white snow trickle from the clouds and slowly dance down. Each unique shape falling and soaking into the ground. Some were larger than others. Sticking out his tongue Ichigo caught one, that's when he heard something. Whipping his head around that's when he saw golden eyes did not belong to Shiro though. Ichigo caught purple hair and that's when he realized who it was. Yoroichi, she was the quickest were animal ever. Soul society had found him. Ichigo's breathes began in short pants and his fear rose. There was a twisting pain in his stomach and he fell to his knee's. Holding onto his large belly Ichigo tried to calm himself down but nothing was working. The only thing he could hear was the loud roaring of his blood pumping in his ears. The pain only increased. It hurt so bad and Ichigo did not know what was happening. He wanted to call out to Grimmjow but he felt his chest being crushed from the pain remembering what he said. Realization struck him. Grimmjow wouldn't come to his rescue. Grimmjow didn't want the cubs any more. Then something hurt Ichigo even more that caused tears to fall once more. Grimmjow didn't want him.

Interrupted from his musing, Ichigo began to cough. It didn't feel right. It felt like he would vomit. That's when it happened. Pain rippled through his body increasing the intensity of the coughing and Ichigo coughed up blood mixed with saliva.

"Oh no!" Ichigo gasped through his coughing.

He was going into labour. That was the only way a male beta could know he was going into labour. The cubs were trying to find a way out since he did not have a birthing canal. Ichigo began to panic. All alone in the forest and no mate. There was a sound that echoed throughout the forest and Ichigo noticed the shadows taking form. Soul reapers!

"Don't come near me!" screamed Ichigo.

They would kill him for sure. He was dead and he wouldn't even get to see his cubs. If they did let him live Shiro's beautiful cubs wouldn't grow up with a mother. Ichigo's body felt heavy and he fell to the snowy ground. Tremors shaking throughout his body. Everything that was said to Ichigo was void. He couldn't hear anything. Everyone who was their did not edge forward for a while.. They didn't know what to do. When someone tried he scream. They began to worry when the tremors decreased. That was not a good sign. Each time they edged closer Ichigo would scream louder and louder. His voice become horse after sometime. Besides fear the only reason Ichigo screamed was for hope that Shiro would come. Sometimes he scream Shiro's name, other times they were just screams. Worst of all he cried out for Grimmjow. A mate, that no longer desired him. His body grew colder and colder, Ichigo figured he was probably going to die from hypothermia.

Shiro ran as fast as he could. Ichigo's screams reached his ears and when Grimmjow offered to come the only response he got was a very angry 'fuck off'. Ichigo was in pain or scared and Shiro was the one who was always there for Ichigo. Shir was the one who always protected his King. Grimmjow was never there. Fuck Grimmjow. Once Shiro made it to the destination all he saw was a bunch of Soul reapers. Concern on their face. A furious snarl erupted from Shiro's lips.

"Get the fuck away from my mate!" roared Shiro.

Moving towards Ichigo Shiro touched his skin. It was cold as ice. Petting his hair, Shiro picked up Ichigo, placing his warm jacket on top of Ichigo.

"Back off soul reapers!" hissed Shiro," you fucking cause the death of my mate and you all die!"

"Oh I see you have found him!" exclaimed Mayuri," this is fantastic!"

Everyone was shocked to see that the scientist had found them. Grimmjow's family had arrived and formed a circle around Ichigo to protect him. Szayel called name forth but Shiro was too busy protecting Ichigo to hear what it was. When a soul reaper step forward Shiro growled, until he saw Szayel step forward and take that soul reaper into his arms and kiss her.

"What the fuck!" yelled Shiro.

Szayel, the man you would figure would never take a mate was now currently kissing Nemu Kurotsuchi, heatedly mind you. Everyone's jaws dropped at that.

"Get away from that stupid girl!" demanded Mayuri.

"Back off!" growled Szayel, once moer shocking everyone," I take way better care of her than _you_! Come we must get Ichigo into the house before he dies!"

Nodding his head Shiro began to run once more. Ichigo was coughing up more blood and whimpering.

"S-Sh-Shiro i-s th-that y-you?" asked Ichigo through chattering.

"Yes Ichi it's me," replied Shiro," we're almost home don't worry."

Shiro could sense that the soul reapers were following and Shiro couldn't care less. The only thing on his mind was the safety of his mate and the survival of the cubs. The door was opened for Shiro once he arrived and Shiro went to their bedroom. It was the warmest place. Stripping Ichigo of his clothing, Nel went and got numerous blankets and placed them over Ichigo's chest since Ulquiorra would be doing the c-section. All windows were locked and the fire was roaring as Nnoitra added wood. If the door were ever to open it would be get more fireword. Nnoitra had told them if any shinigami tried to near them he would personally go on a killing spree. There was too much despair and though he did not mind to cause it, he would not let his brother loose his only cubs. That would destroy Grimmjow.

The door was locked once all family members were inside. Kiki was reluctant to letting Nemu in until Szayel cleared her. Though Nemu was the enemy she seemed genuinely concerned. Ichigo screamed in pain, causing people to stop what they were doing. His body twisting and squirming from the pain.

"Get them outta me!" screamed Ichigo.

"We need to administer pain medications," Ulquiorra said.

"Fuck the meds!" Ichigo yelled," I want this pain to stop!"

"Howe do you feel?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I'm cold and in pain you stupid bastard!" screeched Ichigo.

"I need you to promise to stay still then," replied Ulquiorra," if not I can not successfully take out the cubs."

Ichigo stilled at the response. He would not loose his cubs over his stupidity. He was sick and didn't really know what was going on besides that he was giving birth. The only reason he was squirming was to get away from the soul reapers.

"Get the soul reapers outta here then," growled Ichigo.

"They are not in the room," stated Ulquiorra," you are fine as are the cubs, unless they stay in your body any longer they will not be. Nnoitra is dealing with the ones outside. He will not let any in. If they so much as try he said he would destroy each and every one of them."

"How is he?" asked Shiro.

"Mild hypothermia," replied Ulquiorra," I think it was because he went into labour that caused it. He wasn't out there for long but he wasn't wearing much warmth to begin with. I'd say over half an hour at most. It is cold out there and he laid in the snow. I'm glad he started to scream or it could have gotten far worse."

Shiro stroked Ichigo's orange locks with one hand, the other holding Ichigo's as he went through the contractions. Ichigo felt a powerful one occur and he tightened his grip on Shiro's hand, the pressure so strong that you could hear the crack and whimper from Shiro. Ichigo had managed to break each bone in Shiro's hand but he didn't let anything out besides a whimper or else Ichigo might freak out again. It would take some time for his body to heat up once again.

"Okay Ichigo I'm going to cut into you okay," Ulquiorra said slowly and calmly.

"No!" screamed Ichigo," d-don't hurt us. D-don't hurt my cubs! I didn't so anything bad I swear!"

"Ssh," hushed Shiro," It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Ichigo looked up teary eyed at Shiro, Ulquiorra took that as a distraction and began to cut through Ichigo's stomach. Hot blood gushed out and Ulquiorra began to search for the first womb. He found it with ease and noticed the cubs that he was looking for. Shiro had managed to keep Ichigo calm but then he began to freak out once again.

"Grimm get over there and comfort your fucking mate!" growled Ulquiorra.

It was a shock to hear Ulquiorra swear so everyone knew it was serious. Szayel was nearby with the blankets and baskets for the cubs. kiki had gotten the water to bath them. Picking up the first girl Ulquiorra cut the umbilical cord and handed her off to Szayel. She was pretty. It was shocking to see she had purple hair with blood covering it but she had Grimmjow's eyes. She cried as she took in her first breath of air like any normal newborn. Going back to the Ichigo Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock. A blue haired boy was there. He was silent not speaking and his eyes were closed. His sisters cord was wrapped around his neck, it hadn't loosened when Ulquiorra cut it from her. He didn't look good.

"Szayel!" called Ulquiorra.

"Get Nemu to do it!" Szayel called back," I'm busy with the girl."

Nemu came forth and noticed what Ulquiorra did.

"Is he dead?" asked Nemu in a whispered tone hoping Ichigo did not head.

Ulquiorra shook his head.

"He can't breath," replied Ulquiorra," oh shit his heart beat stop! Okay I'll cut the cord and you try to bring him back okay."

"I'll try everything in my power," said Nemu as Ulquiorra moved quickly and efficiently to remove the cord wrapped around the infants neck.

Handing the newborn to Nemu, Ulquiorra worked on retrieving Shiro's cubs. The one girl from Shiro's first batch was not hard to find. The girl had vibrant orange locks like her mother and she seemed fine. Crying out as a breath was given.

"Ulquiorra!" called Nemu.

"What?" snapped Ulquiorra.

"The little boy," began Nemu," he's alive...And breathing but he doesn't cry out. Is there something wrong."

Ulquiorra frowned at that.

"We'll decided later first I gotta get the twins out," determined Ulquiorra.

"Ichigo's heart beat is slowing down!" Grimmjow cried out.

"It's okay," Szayel informed," it means he's getting better. Your used to his high heart beat because he strained himself and with hypothermia you have a rapid heartbeat. It means he's healing."

Ulquiorra could feel his brothers tension ease. When he found the twins Ichigo was thankful. Thankful for two things: they were healthy and that Ichigo healed quicker than most. If he didn't the cubs would not be healthy as they were. Picking up the oldest Ulquiorra noticed this one had white hair like the father and he did not cry out, instead he opened his eyes, revealing golden eyes with black sclera's like his father. This one was a mini Shiro. Nemu was there to take the cub over to Szayel. Then there was the last one. This one did nothing like his brother. He had orange hair like his mother and was a mini Ichigo. All he did was blink and look at Ulquiorra like he was peculiar. Ulquiorra moved to the bathing area. Cleaning the last one and wrapping him up in a blanket. Looking at the clock he noticed it was 12:02 a.m. A smile appeared on his lips. The first batch and second batch were a day apart. It seemed normal if you looked at who the parents were. After they cubs were preapred the three moved towards the parents. Grimmjow seemed fine while Shiro's face held pain.

"Come Shiro I'll heal you," offered Szayel.

"Ichigo would you like to hold your little girl?" asked Nemu.

Ichigo nodded his head and Nemu handed him the girl with purple hair. When she was in his arms Ichigo spoke her name.

"Honey-Mai," said Ichigo with a content smile.

The child itself was not content. Instead a snarl came from her lips and the girl had managed to draw fort her claws and they dug into Ichigo's skin causing him to gasp at the sudden attack.

"Get them away from me!" Ichigo cried out.

Everyone knew Ichigo thought it was a soul reaper and Ulquiorra took the girl from Ichigo and gave him his other daughter. The little girl seemed content with that and Honey-Mai purred while being in Ulquiorra's arms. There was somethign wrong with the picture and Grimmjow growled..

"Give me my daughter," hissed Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra did as told and Grimmjow got the same reaction as Ichigo. The child seemed to dislike both her parents for some reason. Ulquiorra took her back and the girl purred.

"What. The. Fuck." growled Grimmjow," I swear if you fucked Ichi I'm killing you right now."

"If you smell her she smells of you and Ichigo not I," growled Ulquiorra," I like Orihime not Ichigo."

Grimmjow cooled down and the door opened. Byukuya Kuchiki appeared.

"Get the fuck out!" snarled Shiro.

"I am not here to harm you," replied the stoic soul reaper," remember I promised you a few months back I would not. That is the only reason I am here and not anyone else."

Shiro nodded his head but glared.

"Why are you here?" asked Shiro.

"To inform you all soul reapers out there are friend not for," responded Byuakuya," we do not wish to harm Ichigo Kurosaki. We are all in his debt and we thought Yamamoto acted rashly. We elders will vouch for you so you will not be executed. Whether you know it or not Kurosaki Ichigo has managed to wiggle his way in to each of our hearts and we don't want any harm to him."

No one detected a lie from him.

"I will only believe it when it happens," replied Shiro.

**Briar: So this is the end of this chappy.**

**Shiro: I don't get ta know if my mate lives!**

**Briar: Suspence duh!**

**Shiro: *grumbles* not fair.**

**Briar: I am never fair :P anyways sorry I took for ever to write, Exams and shit. I am free now. Since june 26th after I did my chem exam. I hope you enjoyed :) until next time my lovelies**


	12. Chapter 12

**Briar: Well i was camping for four days-**

**Shiro:Camping! For shame and you didn't bring your comp to write?**

**Briar:Yes, for fours days got back friday and i did not bring my laptop cause well i didn't think i'd be camping a lot but i am, a pity really so now i have to take it with me and work on my book.**

**Shiro:We're coming camping! Ooo fun!**

**Briar:Nooooo, just me and my family. I don't need them thinking im schizophrenic, like my baby bro(he ain't really but c'mon he was talking ta the couch and runs around in circleds saying spiders are chasin him, either that or he has a wild imagination lol)**

**Shiro:But you're bringing them*points to Haruki and Toichi***

**Briar:But my dad okay'd him as long as I don't chose them over family activities :P anyways on with the story.**

Ichigo woke up slightly groggy, he had no idea how long he had been out but the last thing he remembered was falling asleep with Grimmjow beside him and they were holding their son. His name was Kouhei, Ichigo knew that. He resembled the Kouhei from dream land. Shuffling a bit, Ichigo hoped not to wake Grimmjow but failed since Grimmjow stirred as well.

"Morning," greeted Grimmjow with a smile.

Ichigo smiled," Morning."

"You never did name the cubs you know," Grimmjow pointed out," our little daughter has only let Ulquiorra touch her so unless you want him naming our cub you better be spouting out names."

"Shut up," growled Ichigo, clearly irritable since it was the morning," I got the damn names...Wait where is Shiro?"

"In another bed," replied Grimmjow," you broke his entire hand you know that. Were you even trying?"

Ichigo scoffed," If I was trying his arm would have been taken out too."

"Too true King," spoke a groggy Shiro," now tell 'em the names of the kids so I can call Szayel to push this cart outta here so I can sleep. If I'm lucky Kenpachi's kid won't push me into the walls claiming it to be an accident and she was just racing."

"I named our son Kouhei, our daughter Honey-Mai," Ichigo listed off," Shiro and I's daughter is named Phoenix, umm...Uh...The one with the orange hair like me, the boy is called Uri, and the other boy who looks a lot like Shiro is called Yuee."

"Nice names," said Grimmjow not really meaning it.

Ichigo elbowed his ribs and gave him a threatening look that said 'I dare you to say more' which would lead to more excruciation pain for Grimmjow. Specifically in the nether regions. Grimmjow shuddered at the horrid though of such a thing. Grimmjow just smirked and kissed Ichigo on the top of his head.

"Ulquiorra placed them beside us," informed Grimmjow," I know male beta's can't breast feed so what are you going to do?"

"I guess baby formula," replied Ichigo," I heard Nel say something like that when she reminiscent the good old health class days."

"Those were boring I never paid attention to that," said Grimmjow.

"And that's why we have cubs," said Ichigo.

"Hey I didn't hear you asking to have me use a condom!" countered Grimmjow.

"Quiet down or you'll wake them," hushed Ichigo.

It was too late for the cubs already woke up and began to cry, Ichigo tried to move to get them but Grimmjow pushed him down and offered to grab them for him. Ichigo watched as he handle the tiny cubs with care. Taking hold of Yuee and Uri and Shiro took Phoenix. Ichigo was handed Yuee and Grimmjow held Uri. Hushing the child to sleep Ichigo rocked back and forth watching as his eyes slowly shut. When Ichigo looked up Phoenix and Uri were in the same state. Ichigo smiled at that. It was cute.

The door creaked open revealing Ulquiorra and interrupting Ichigo's thoughts about how cute there little family was. Ichigo noticed two things in Ulquiorra's hands. Bottles of formula and Honey-Mai. Honey- Mai was smiling and gurgling, telling Ulquiorra something in the baby language.

"Hey there sweetie," Ichigo cooed to the baby in Ulquiorra's arms.

Honey-Mai growled at being referred to as sweetie. Ichigo held a hurt expression that his daughter, only a day old was being so cruel.

"I brought food for the cubs,"informed Ulquiorra," I've already fed Honey-Mai."

"Thanks," said Ichigo," leave it here. I'll feed them when they wake up."

"As you wish," said Ulquiorra," do you wish to hold your daughter?"

"No," replied Ichigo sadly," she might attack me again. She's safer with you anyway. She doesn't seem to like Grimmjow either."

"Don't be sad," said Ulquiorra," when you're older you'll find out why she doesn't like you. Maybe it's a phase or something of the sorts."

"I hope so," replied Ichigo.

*1 year later*

Today was the cubs first birthday and Ichigo was so excited. Though they were one in age, in maturity they were at least two, except for Phoenix. She was the most advanced. Soul society allowed them to live, deeming the cubs a non threat. Grimmjow was not executed since he was saving his mate. Old man couldn't go against the majority of his elders and their subordinates and mates. After three months they returned to Karakura Town, as well as Kiki's family and her workers who had part demon in them.

So know here they were in Grimmjow's home with all the elder's, Kiki and her husband, Grimmjow's siblings and all of Ichigo's friends. Ichigo held Kouhei who had grown a liking to Ichigo and ever since he learned to crawl never strayed far. It was difficult moving around the kitchen and trying to cook but Ichigo managed. All of the cubs could walk and talk. They were not fluent but could get most of what they wanted out. Ichigo smiled at his son, even though he was the only one who couldn't speak...Well out loud that is. He had powers like Shiro to speak to Ichigo in his mind which helped a lot since Ichigo wouldn't know how to respond to what Kouhei wanted when he cried. It made if difficult for Grimmjow since he couldn't hear, but Shiro could hear as well since Kouhei and he shared the same powers even though Grimmjow was his father.

Honey-Mai still clung to Ulquiorra. He and Orihime mated but she had yet to conceive. She had said it was because they already had Honey-Mai and she couldn't handle more cubs unlike Grimmjow, Ichigo and Shiro who did a great job. She was okay with it because even though her and Ulquiorra weren't having a cub of their own did not mean that they had sex. Honey-Mai knew who her real parents were but ignored them and called Ulquiorra her daddy. It surprised Ulquiorra when she called him daddy, and yet, she never called Orihime her mom. She just called her Ori instead.

Uri was the second smartest kid, taking after his Mom after all since Ichigo learned so fast and was very adaptive. He looked just like Ichigo as a child and held that same smile Ichigo held too before his mother died. Ichigo loved each of them dearly.

Then there was Yuee. Shiro's junior. He wasn't exactly like Shiro since he was more kind like Ichigo. Yuee's hair was long, his bangs covering his hair a little and it was like Ichigo's at one point when he fought Aizen. Yuee was the most curious. Always exploring and a few times caught Ichigo and Shiro in a heated make out session. Yuee ignored it and went back to his exploring of the house. Find many cubby holes that were unknown to most due to they were well hidden and he had those tunnels to explore the entire house. It was quiet handy, depending on which side of the coin you were on. Ichigo, being a mother worried about Yuee, but Shiro told him it was best to get his curious nature out when he was young or he might get into more trouble as he grew. Ichigo reluctantly agreed and usually left food around the house sine Yuee was too busy to come downstairs to eat.

Lastly there was Phoenix. Her fiery temper that only revealed itself when she was right and thought others were in the wrong. She was by far the most advanced. She already learned how to write, and read. Nothing too advanced, something a child would read at age six. It shocked Ichigo when his daughter picked up up up down by Robert Munch and began to tell the story to her brother Kouhei. The cubs seemed to get along, and Ichigo was happy.

Now was Ichigo sat on the couch, Kouhei cuddled his side, while Ichigo held Yuee in his lap. Kouhei wasn't jealous because he knew his mother loved all of them and had to show each other them his love. Right now everyone was eating snacks. Grimmjow held Phoenix as she read a story out loud to show him and her father how well her reading had gotten. Ukitake was amazed and figured by the time she entered elementary school she could read at a middle schooler's made Phoenix smile at that, but if they tried to let her got to another grade level Phoenix would decline. She didn't want to leave Kouhei alone. Kouhei spoke to her sometimes. They were closer than two peas in a pod. He felt more like Phoenix's twin than Honey-Mai's.

"Who wants cake?" asked Kiki.

The children squealed in delight at the prospect of sugary treats. Ichigo had made a giant cake for his cubs and each had individual cupcakes specially made for them. Each had their names on it and a single candle. Placing Yuee in Shiro's lap Ichigo went to the kitchen. Kiki followed so she could get the cake. Orihime dimmed the lights. One by one the candles were light and Ichigo and Kiki moved forward. Once they came into view everyone began singing happy birthday to the twins and Phoenix who was the only one who wasn't a twin. Ichigo smiled a grin from ear to ear at the happiness of his cubs. They were worth every single pain Ichigo went through in those four months. Moving forward Ichigo handed each cupcake to his cubs.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," Ichigo told them.

I hope we're like this forever wished Yuee.

I wish that Daddy and Momma give me a new brother or sister wished Uri.

I wish that Daddy takes me and Ori so we can move away from my real parents wished Honey-Mai.

I wish that everyone will be happy wished Kouhei.

Even though it isn't possible I'll still keep wishing that Kouhei gets his voice wished Phoenix.

Each cub blew out their candle one by one praying there wish came true.

*A year and a half later*(AN: to those who wanted more of the birthday scene sorry)

Uri had gotten his wish. Ichigo was now a few weeks pregnant and it was July. There was a small bulge prodding from his stomach thanks to Shiro. The two had decided the cubs were old enough to handle having more brothers and sisters. Uri was the most excited and Yuee even stayed downstairs more often instead of his dark cubby holes and little area inside the attic.

Ichigo smiled as he stood on the latter. Their home had cherry trees, blueberry plants and strawberries. It had been there when Grimmjow was a cub since this was his home. Ichigo picked cherries for Phoenix since it was her favorite fruit. Kouhei and Yuee liked strawberries so Ichigo promised to pick those for them after cherry picking. Ichigo mainly ate cucumber and cream cheese sandwiches and lots of lemonade. Those were his favorite foods as he was pregnant but Shiro demanded he eat a well balanced diet instead of just sandwiches. Ichigo had pouted but listened. The sun was beating down and Ichigo held his hand up to his face to wipe away a beat of sweat that rolled down the side of his face.

The skies were clear and there was a faint breeze in the wind. Ichigo was finished schooling for good and had a year to take care of the cubs. Suddenly Ichigo was interrupted when arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer. Turning around Ichigo met the pale complection of Shiro and his gold on black eyes. Smiling down at one of his mates Ichigo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shiro's.

"Hey King," greeted Shiro.

"Hey Shi," said Ichigo.

"When ya gonna come in tha house tha cubs miss ya," asked Shiro.

"I'm almost done," replied Ichigo," I just have to pick some strawberries. Speaking of the cubs you should be watching them since Grimmjow is out modelling with his brothers and Nel."

Shiro pouted but placed Ichigo back on the latter making sure he was steady before he left. Ichigo sighed but smiled as his mate entered the house. Turning back around Ichigo plucked the deep red cherries and placed them in the bucket. The wind blew once more moving Ichigo's hair in his eyes and the clouds caste over the sun. Ichigo thought he heard footsteps but thought he was being paranoid. That was until he felt the latter shake violently and it was all slow motion from there. Falling in slow motion Ichigo tried to move his arms so he would land properly but it was not preventable. Landing harshly on the grass Ichigo cried out in pain. Pain throbbing throughout his head and pain coiling in his stomach. There was also the strong pains of contractions hitting him. Gasping out loud Ichigo began to feel the tears flow freely from his face. This pain felt worse then when he had gone into labour when he was in the snow freezing. Ichigo couldn't hear anything, his vision fading to black slowly but the one thing he did make out was the blurry figure of Shiro coming. Tears stained his beautiful face two but Ichigo couldn't make out what he was saying, Ichigo found himself going into unconsciousness.

Waking up feeling as if cotton balls were stuffed in his mouth, Ichigo opened his eyes. There was sleep inside his eyes and Ichigo wiped them away and noticed one he had done so that an IV was connected to his arm pumping fluids into his body. Looking down at himself Ichigo had a white fluffy blanket wrapped around him and Kouhei was curled up beside him, ears and tail present. His little boy had pain constricting on his sleeping form and if he could speak a whimper would most likely be present.

"It's okay baby," Ichigo cooed to Kouhei," Momma's fine."

Moving his hand down Ichigo ran his fingers through his son's hair. There was a throbbing pain in the centre of his back though, it was confusing and Ichigo had no recollection of what happened. The last thing he remembered was telling Shiro to go watch the cubs and now he was in the white walls of a hospital room. Looking around Ichigo saw Shiro on his other side snoozing. The tear stains were present and Ichigo felt pressure on his chest start at his centre and slowly unravel as it made it's way to the tips of his finger tips and a pins and needles sensation occurred for a few seconds before retracting and slowly dulling.

A knock on the door had Ichigo looking up to see Grimmjow and his other cubs. Phoenix ran and climbed to the bed, hugging her brother with one and and the other clutching Ichigo's arm as she cried. Ichigo was confused at such action and turned to the others. Uri was also crying in Grimmjow's arms and Yuee moved and laid at his father's feet. Grimmjow approached slowly towards Ichigo like a frightened animal. This sent Ichigo into more confusion.

"Grimm what's wrong?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't you know?" croaked Grimmjow, his voice cracking a few times.

Ichigo shook his head not understanding why everyone was in emotional turmoil.

"You lost the cub," whispered Shiro's hoarse voice," it was gonna be a boy."

That froze Ichigo into was unaware about the tears until Shiro wiped them away and pulled Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo cried and cried and cried as tremors racked through his body. Continually repeating 'I'm so sorry' like a mantra. Ichigo felt at fault. His pure stupidity had lost them a child and Ichigo could only cry out his weakness. Shiro held him whispering sweat nothings in his ear.

"It's gonna be okay King," vowed Shiro," I promise."

**Briar: And finish. I know it's shitty but hey its my b-day and I 'm updating a few more stories then normal like BEL and this one :)**

**Ichigo: I can't believe you made me miscarry!**

**Briar: Uh there was a need fer desapir and I'm make it up ta ya.**

**Ichigo:Promise?**

**Briar:Uh ya considering I got a story with ya hookin up with Rukia.**

**Ichigo: It's a work in progress.**

**Briar: Until next time my lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Briar: Two chapters in one day. One a roll.**

**Ichigo: You just wanna see me in despair.**

**Brair looks away innocently: Do not!**

**Ichigo: Do too!**

**Shiro: On to the book cause these too will bicker like children all day.**

The cubs had aged once again. Being at the age of six and maturity level of at least nine. After the miscarriage Ichigo had yet to have sex with his two alpha's. Ignoring how bad the heat was and just laying in bed, jacking off if the intensity got too overwhelming. The two were there for moral support and Phoenix helped Ichigo more when it came to chores. Trying to be brave, Ichigo did not cry in front of his children and if the need arises he would sob silently over the death of his cub. Ichigo had named him Zi.

After a year of the loss of his cub Ichigo had decided to work at a nursery. Grimmjow and Shiro had been against it at first because they didn't want Ichigo to be sad looking at the cubs seeing what he lost. Yet, Ichigo disagreed. Saying he was okay with it and he wanted to work there and watch his cubs as well before they went off to preschool. After a debate, of Ichigo mainly winning they two relented since Ichigo ended up crying at the end. They could tell this was something he wanted and did not want to interfere with what he wanted. All they ever wanted was to keep there mate happy.

So now here Ichigo was doing the kids laundry. It was the beginning of July and the cubs were on their summer vacation. Shiro was in the living room watching cartoons with Yuee and Uri who wanted to watch Coconut Fred. It annoyed Shiro to no end but often for kicks he would say that he saw Grimmjow on there basically reffering to Grimmjow as the idiotic coconut. It was displeasing to Grimmjow often followed by a verbal spat between the two, giving new entertainment for their cubs.

Kouhei was playing in his room. He missed his sister Phoenix who was cleaning the other cubs rooms currently. He wanted to play with her but she told him she was busy but would play later. Kouhei was glad his sister had the powers to talk back to him mentally or else he'd go crazy not being able to talk to her when she was far away. Kindergarten sucked because Phoenix was in another class than he and the other kids often bullied him when she wasn't around him. Kouhei never told his dad about the bullying because he was afraid that after the teacher was notified that the bullying would become more intense. Being the runt of the litter sucked.

Pulling a soft plushy to his chest Kouhei smiled. His tail flickered and curled around his body. Since Shiro wasn't his father, Kouhei was a panther and his sister Phoenix, though having hair like their mother was a white tiger. Hearing footsteps Kouhei's ears picked up and hoped that they were Phoenix and that she was done with her chores. However, kouhei's face fell at the person at his door. Honey-Mai.

Honey-Mai lived in the house with them only because Grimmjow and his siblings lived there as well. She was another reason why Kouhei hated Kindergarten. She was the only sibling in his class and she often stole his lunch or bullied him. She had basically had all the kids be mean to him telling them lies about him making him an easier target. It didn't help that he himself was one of the few male alpha beta's in the school either. He had many beta traits though so he was easy pickings.

A new body entered the room and Kouhei saw Yuee, his gold on black eyes looking at Kouhei and then at Honey-Mai. Kouhei didn't mind his half brother Yuee. He was not mean to him. Uri sometimes was mean but it was usually sibling fighting and Uri often was nice unless Honey-Mai was around. She wasn't the strongest of them but she was scary. Kouhei was ready to hear the insults begin.

"Oi ya albino freak why don't ya get lost!" ordered Honey-Mai," ya ain't nothin' but a whore's kid an' nothing more."

Kouhei used his pen to scribble down something, he could if he wanted speak to her since they were twins but her mind was scary.

Momma said you aren't suppose to use that kind of language wrote Kouhei.

"Tch," scoffed Honey-Mai," that bitch ain't my Mom and I don't gotta listen ta her!"

"She is too!" exclaimed Yuee," he gave you life so he is your Mom, not Orihime."

"Ori ain't my Mom neither," snapped Honey-Mai.

"Ya gotta have a Mom and a Dad, that's how we are born," explained Yuee.

"Shut your pie hole!" commanded Honey-Mai," your mother and you are nothing but whores. You're a slut in the making just like him!"

Honey-Mai while she had spoken had moved closer into the room. What she was unaware of was that Shiro was at the door listening as his mate was being insulted. Uri was clinging to his leg and Kouhei watched as Shiro gently removed his son.

"Oi!" called Shiro," I ain't hurt ya once, but if ya keep on insultin' ya mamma like tha' I just might hav' ta. He ain't no slut! many beta's take numerous mates."

"Tch you aren't worthy of him or anyone one you're just a pathetic orphan that people took pity on," sneered Honey-Mai.

Stop it Kouhei wrote and tried to cover her mouth.

In the process of trying to get his sister to stop, Honey-Mai turned her agression towards her brother and punched him across the jaw having Kouhei land on his butt. Tears formed on the corner of his eyes as he sniffled. Shiro saw what was going to happen next and intervened. Taking the girl by the scruff of her neck, Shiro held her in the air watching as she squirmed.

"You'd go so far in harming your own brother," hissed Shiro," that is low and unacceptable."

"They're worthless!" shrieked Honey-Mai," all of them! You're bastard children and weak and fucking pathetic! Each of them should fucking die! Save the world a whole lot of trouble!"

Those words were like a slap in the face to Shiro causing his hand to move quicker than his brain could process resulting in him slapping her. Her retaliation was using magic to form a weapon and stab Shiro with it. It only hit his upper chest and blood came out causing Shiro to hiss at the pain. Still he had one free hand and managed to pull out the blade.

"You would even go so far as to killing your own brother wouldn't you!" growled Shiro.

"Yes," admitted Honey-Mai," I'd have already killed him myself if there hadn't been any interruptions."

"Interruptions?" questioned Shiro.

"Yeah that's right interruptions," confirmed honey-Mai," your God damn cihldren. I'd even kill Ichigo too but you or someone else was already around him!"

"You'd even go as far as killing your own mother," Shiro snarled in outrage," you worthless bitch! What did he ever do to you?"

"Lived," hissed out Honey-Mai.

"T-Then that means-"

"Yes, I was the one who pushed him off the ledge," stated Honey-Mai with a smirk," I figured break him emotionally before I physically did."

There was a gasp and everyone turned to see Ichigo standing there. There was no tears in his eyes, it didn't even look like he were to cry. Instead his eyes held that same fire back before the cubs were born, when there battle with Aizen occured, when Ichigo went to rescue Rukia. Shiro watched as his King entered the room, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra behind.

Ichigo had brought the two to see what the rukus was all about. As he moved forward towards his daughter his fury increased in each step. He wouldn't kill her, no that was not something he could ever do. Instead he looked at Ulquiorra.

"Take her," spoke Ichigo," you have full custody. I tried to get her to like me but she is a danger. It hurts to throw away one of my own cubs but I cannot sacrifice any more cubs to her anger. If you wish you can move away from this home or I will move back to my own apartment. I had rented it out but if I want it back I can get it."

"I understand," replied Ulquiorra," I will take her and move somewhere else. Not far away I promise you that."

Ulquiorra moved forward taking his adoptive daughter and went to the chair that was in the room. Sitting her down on his lap, without remorse Ulquiorra spanked her three times harshly hearing her cry out in pain at the force used. The cries and begging didn't bother Ulquiorra. This was the first time he had punished her. Unaware of the attacks she had given her own siblings.

"Apologize," ordered Ulquiorra.

"Why would I apologize to a whore?" asked a defiant Honey-Mai.

Ulquiorra brought his hand down once more.

"Where have you heard such language?" asked Ulquiorra.

"People on the streets," stated Honey-Mai.

"Apologize," commanded Ulquiorra.

Honey-Mai knew her father would hit her once more, and her butt was stinging with the pain. Looking at her real family it hurt but she did it.

"Sorry," apologized Honey-Mai.

"We will leave now," announced Ulquiorra," see you soon brother."

Shiro moved to see if Yuee was unharmed and after his inspection he found a few bruises that were healing and some scares on his back. Yuee was too old to be bathed so that explained why he never saw them, and when they went swimming Ichigo had them wear t-shirts so that they didn't burn. After seeing those marks Shiro turned to Uri asking if there were any injuries on his body but Uri shook his head. Out of his children Yuee was the strongest, Phoenix the smartest and Uri the most adaptive. When he saw Phoenix come in Shiro inspected her as well noticing that she sported a few small scares most likely due to her defending Kouhei. It all made sense now. Why both Kouhei and Phoenix wanted to share a room. Ichigo had been concerned about them later on wanting to mate, and that children there age weren't suppose to share rooms but it was for protection purposes. Shiro felt guilty now. He might have been able to prevent this. Phoenix was stronger than Honey-Mai.

"Kouhei, you and Phoenix can share rooms if you like," said Shiro.

Thank you Kouhei told Shiro.

Shiro smiled at the child. Grimmjow was next for inspection. Looking at Kouhei, he noticed he was sporting a swollen cheek and that it was bruised. After removing his clothes Ichigo and Grimmjow gasped at how Kouhei's entire back had all these scares. It looked as if someone took a whip to his back. Pulling his son into a hug, Grimmjow hugged the sobbing child as he told everyone about his bullying and how cruel the children were. Since the cubs weren't in the same class they didn't share the same gym time and Kouhei often got hurt in the change room. There was showers in there for the older kids and often Kouhei showered to removed the blood while his wounds healed. Grimmjow offered to homeschool Kouhei but he declined saying he'd rather be in a class with his siblings since they intervened when he was bullied on the playground or after school.

Ichigo had decided to protect his children more fiercly since their own flesh and blood could be so cruel. Never again did he want his children to be scared, or in pain like before. That was his whole reason for helping by joining the soul reapers. To protect. To become strong. Now that he was nothing would stand in his way. Ever.

**Briar: Done. I think I might have a few chapters of the kiddies growing up and ending with them in adulthood.**

**Ichigo: I can't believe you made me oblivious to my own cub hurting my other cubs**

**Briar: She was sneky about it okay.**

**Shiro: I should shred ya.**

**Briar: :O but I gave ya Ichi.**

**Shiro: But ya made me loose a cub!**

**Briar: Please Shiro don't kill me! The readers need me!**

**Grimmjow: He's being hot headed I won't kill ya.**

**Shiro: Traitor!**

**Briar: Thanks Grimmy :D you're the best. Until next time my lovelies**


	14. Chapter 14

**Briar: So I decided to update this one. I also wanted to review to the guest person. Ya know who ya are. Yes, I know baby formula isn't the best and that breast milk is better on so many levels. I took bio but besides that, I kinda had the cubs have baby formula cause boys don't have breast milk. I dunno about klenfielter boys and all but in this story beta makes don't grow breast milk. I thought about it at one point but thought it was wrong.**

**Shiro: Are you finished?**

**Briar: Yes, now enjoy the story :D**

The years had passed so fast and as Ichigo looked at his fully grown cubs he couldn't help but smile. Each of them had become strong, beautiful and power. Not that beauty minded but it brought tears to his eyes to see his cubs fully grown and finished high school. Uri and Yuee already had their mates and they planned on having a double honeymoon in Spain. They were on there way currently. It was sweet and their mates understood how close the twins were. Yuee had snagged a male beta and Uri found a female one. They were both nice and something Ichigo and Shiro approved of when they were brought to the house. Honey-Mai was an alpha beta and Grimmjow and Shiro hoped some alpha would beat her into place but Ichigo still held hope that she would change. Yet that was a long wish in the making. The girl got worse over the years, especially after Orihime was pregnant but Honey-Mai did nothing to her in fear of her adoptive father punishing her for killing his true biological cub. Then there was Phoenix and Kouhei. The two still sleep in the same bed, glued to the hip. It was hard when they weren't placed in the same class but they spoke in between class breaks and hung out at lunch. Kouhei often got teased by the boys and even though he was alpha, to the boys he would become more submissive since he didn't want to hurt them. Kouhei was almost as strong as Phoenix.

However, it took a lot of training for kouhei to get to such power and while he was growing up his parents had told the principle of the school why he and honey-Mai not attend the same class room. When they went on field trips that were over a day long and often had students go in a hotel it worried Ichigo and Grimmjow but Kouhei reassured them it was okay since Uri or Yuee always bunked with him. Yet, Kouhei and his brothers didn't like sharing a bed with him, it made sense that Uri and Yuee did at one point because they were twins but as they grew they took different beds. Thus leading Kouhei to lay in bed, lonely as his sister bunked with the girls in their grade, giggling and gossiping.

It was not Phoenix's thing but the girls often tried. And of course failed. This didn't make Phoenix a tom boy. Phoenix didn't like to spend hours in the shower or in front of a mirror but she did like to dress up every now and then and apply make up that took her no longer than five minutes, that would take most women at least twenty. She even spent about ten minutes maximum in the shower, and only if she was really tired or if she enjoyed the warmth.

So now it brought Ichigo to his current worry. Would Phoenix and Kouhei continue living together? Ichigo wanted to ask but found it rude. Yet it bothered him but he figured they would tell him. If they chose to stay home and work in Karakura Town then they would have their own wing. Separate from where Grimmjow, Ichigo and Shiro bed.

"Morning Mommy," Phoenix greeted.

"Morning Phoenix," greeted Ichigo.

Following behind a skipping Phoenix was Kouhei. Phoenix had waist length orange locks that were currently in ringlets, her bangs framing her face. kouhei didn't have as long hair. It was more to mid back length and he often kept it braided in the back having it look shorter. Kouhei also had a little bit of a goatee for a beard.

"Is breakfast ready?" asked Phoenix.

"In the oven, warm and ready for you two," answered Ichigo taking a sip of his coffee.

Phoenix hummed to herself as she opened the oven and noticed two plates with pancakes, toast, eggs and hashbrowns.

"Thanks for breakfast Mommy," thanked Phoenix.

_Thanks Mom_ thanked Phoenix.

"Your welcome," replied Ichigo.

Phoenix placed the food on the table for both her and her brother. Sitting down the two began to eat but were interupted.

"Hey! Doesn't Daddy get a kiss?" asked Shiro.

Phoenix giggled at her father and got up, giving him a kiss on both cheeks and then Shiro pulled her into a hug causing her to squeal.

"Daddy," giggled Phoenix," I'm a big girl now, you can't be doing things like that no more."

Shiro pouted," Awe wha' happened ta my little girl who always wanted ta be picked up an' hugged?"

"She's still there," stated Phoenix," but we all gotta grow up sometime."

"Speakin' o' growing up," began Shiro.

_Don't you dare_ Ichigo thought.

Ichigo wanted to ask, not Shiro. It was his responsibility being the 'mother'.

"Are you two movin' inta a apartment of yer own?" asked Shiro.

Phoenix frowned at that,"Why would we do that Daddy? Do you want us to leave? I told Uncle Grimmy to tell you guys we were taking the wing of our own,"

"Ugh!" groaned Grimmjow," I knew there was something I forget to tell you guys."

Ichigo hit Grimmjow upside the head. That is what he deserved for making Ichigo worry for so long. Today was they last day for their offer, even though they would have extended it, but still, it made Ichigo worry. He was a mother after all and these were his cubs.

Shiro decided to be a bit more braver now, since one of the awkward questions was answered.

"Are you two banging?" asked Shiro.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Phoenix.

"Wha'?" asked Shiro," like we care. We didn't care ever since we let you two bunk together again. So c'mon tell us. Are you two gonna become mates?"

Phoenix looked over to her brother, a blush already formed on her face from her Dad's embarrassed question.

_We've considered_ Kouhei wrote down_ we just didn't know how you would respond. We seem like a good pair since we're so depended on each other since birth._

"Even before," admitted Ichigo," you guys used to appear in my dreams and it was always you two. Phoenix never brought her other brothers."

"I guess I knew he was special back then too," replied Phoenix with a small smile.

Looking up to see her parent's reaction she saw no disappointment or disapproving looks, instead it was just smiles. True ones, not phony ones. While growing up the girls would always ask if Kouhei was mated to her, or if they could have a crack at him, yet Kouhei always refused. The girls got jealous and if they could they would attack her but she was strong enough to silence them with her presence if she wanted. She had 'the look' that sent men into their place. apparently it worked on woman too.

Yet one time it didn't work and they attacked her in the open when she was with Kouhei. Not wanting to let them think she was all bark and no bite she effectively beat them down and gave them little physical injury. She didn't care what they thought, and the principle sided with her, since fighting was still condoned and that she didn't leave a bloody mess like her father was what really won the principle over.

"When are Uri and Yuee returning?" asked Phoenix.

"In a couple weeks," replied Ichigo.

"I'm gonna miss them," sighed Phoenix," is Uncle Ulqui coming over today with Raya?"

"Yeah," responded Ichigo.

"...Is-Is Ulqui bringing Honey-Mai?" asked Phoenix.

This time it was Ichigo to sigh. He really didn't like her visiting unless Ulquiorra was present because then she behaved properly.

"Yes," said Ichigo," if you don't want her near you guys I'll keep you company. I know she'll try something if someone isn't in the room. Ulquiorra said he'd be here soon. So basically in a few minutes."

"You don't have to," said Phoenix," I just don't want her to try and test her dominance and shit and have me mop the floor with her..Again."

"Well go have fun," insisted Ichigo" you and Kouhei have eaten in between us talking back and forth."

"Yeah," agreed Shiro," go pack, watch television, or make out!"

Phoenix blushed," Daddy! That's not something you're suppose to offer as something to do!"

Shiro cackled at that," but Nixy it's wha' I do. Don't be mean ta yer dear old Daddy."

"You aren't old," said Phoenix," you're only thirty-six and you still look twenty. You haven't aged since we were born. The proof is in the albums."

"And either has your Mom," retorted Shiro," same with'cha. Ya are eighteen now and ain't gonna age no more."

"I got every woman's dream, forever youth," said Phoenix," but okay me and Kouhei are gonna watch a movie or something."

Taking Kouhei's hand the two walked to the living room. Sitting on the couch, Phoenix laid in between Kouhei's legs. His arm wrapped around her waist and they began to relax and watch television. There was nothing really on so Kouhei moved it to the AUX 1 outlet and saw the last DVD in there. In there was Full Metal Alchemist: The Sacred Star Of Milos. Pressing play neither really paid attention to the screen since they saw it a couple of days ago. Instead Kouhei just ran his fingers through Phoenix's hair and heard her purr contently. Her cat ears twitching occasionally and her tail flickering by. Since they were so close it never bothered people when they saw the two like that, but now it held more a different tone. You could see the happiness and true love just by watching them. Tilting her head up Phoenix looked into her brother's eyes. Swirling sapphire eyes stared into chocolate brown eyes. Warmth in both of them. Leaning forward, the two pressed their lips together for the first time in a sexual way. It was like a regular first kiss, shy at first. Taking Phoenix's hips Kouhei had her face him as he wrapped his arms around her waist allowing her to straddle his his tongue slip out and lick the bottom of her lip, Phoenix granted entrance and the two tongue's began a dance as they explored each other's mouths.

They were interrupted by a loud shrieking.

_Looks like Honey-Mai is here_ Kouhei thought to Phoenix.

Cuddling in her brother she muttered how it was okay and that she couldn't ruin it anyway. Though it was too early to say such things. they could hear her loud footsteps and how she grumbled to herself. So when she walked in they held the 'hand got cazught in the cookie jar' look.

"Ew gross!" sneered Honey-Mai," were you guys making out? Nasty...But then again freaks deserve freaks."

"Why were you screaming?" asked Phoenix not bothering to fix herself since her sister didn't matter in her opinion.

"The whore and fuckin' alibino managed to reproduce again. More freaks. Oh goodie. The only thing that can make it worse is if you're pregnant. Did you fuck her yet Kouhei? I heard she's nothing but a loose whore too just like her mother-Ow!"

Standing behind honey-Mai was not Ulquiorra like htye predicted but a man with black length wavy hair, similar to Stark's but without the beard. Instead this man had a eyebatch, not the one strap one but with two on each side. Kouhei looked confused at him, since no males hit his sister but Kouhei wasn't complaining.

Getting his paper Kouhei was about to write but Phoenix asked for him.

"Who are you?" asked Phoenix.

"Jimmy," replied the man," I'm your sisters new mate."

That got two mouth's dropping. Mate? honey-Mai. Shit that was something they were never expecting.

"Yeah I know, shocking," said Jimmy," she was an easy catch. Now it was rape fer a while but I got her to like it in the end and now she's stuck with me."

"You got her pregnant!" exclaimed Phoenix.

"No you stupid twit I am not fucking prenant. Ow!"

"Behave," commanded Jimmy.

"I like you," said Phoenix with a smile.

"You can have him," sneered Honey-Mai.

"I like Kouhei I don't need Jimmy. Sorry," apologized Phoenix not really meaning it.

"It's okay 'cause I like whipping Mai into shape."

"I told you not to call me that," complained Honey-Mai with a growl.

Resting her head back on Kouhei's chest, her ears picked up more footsteeps and noticed her Mom and Dad come in. The looked at the scene and Ichigo was the one who spoke first.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Ichigo.

"No Mommy," answered Phoenix.

"You're such a baby," said Honey-Mai," calling him Mommy-Ow! Will you stop hitting me!"

"No," replied Jimmy," since positive reinforcement doesn't work, negative reinforcement should work better so until you learn to behave I'm going to keep hitting you."

"That's demestic abuse!" screamed Honey-Mai.

"Doesn't affect wereanimals," stated Jimmy hautily," 'cause the law knows that that is how we sometimes geet out uruly mates to behave."

"If you don't like how I behave then why fuck me!" screamed Honey-Mai in hurt and frustration.

Jimmy's eyes softened at the underlying tone of hurt that Honey-Mai tried to hide.

"I love you the way you are. I just don't like how you treat you family. Your real one. Ulquiorra isn't your dad but you introduced him to me instead of Grimmjow. You introduced me to Raya as your sister instead of Phoenix. You didn't even speak of your twin brother or the other set of twins. You have a great family and you take it for granted. Why?"

"...'Cause they never like me from the start," whispered Honey-Mai," they gave me to Ulquiorra. The never wanted me."

Finally, all Honey-Mai's shields had been broken. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Why couldn't you love me!" she screamed to her parents while hiding her face in her parents chest," it was always Phoenix this and Phoenix that, or pooor Kouhei. When I got hurt none of you care! Only Dad cared about me and I'm not even his!"

"We cared about," replied Ichigo," you just never saw it. You were always mean to us no matter how nice we were. You couldn't get past your hate and jealousy. If you had allowed me to hold you, to read to you I would but instead you snapped and attacked me. Always. Now I know it's too old to start but you can try. You don't have to call me Mom. You can just call me Ichigo for now. If you don't want to call us your parents it's okay and we accept that. We'll accept that you might never love us too."

"I...I still hate you all," cried Honey-Mai," especially Kouhei. You stupid brat I hate you!"

"He says he's sorry to anger you,"Phoenix anwsered for him," but he did nothing and yet you've bullied and tried to kill him. With him gone you do know that it wouldn't have made Ichigo love you more. If he found out you did kill him he would hate you...Actually I don't think he would. Even though you had him miscarry he never hated you. Only himself."

"I'm sorry," whispered Honey-Mai, her voice cracking.

Pulling away from Jimmy, Grimmjow and Shiro watched Honey-Mai like a hawk as she moved forward and hugged Ichigo. Surprised the she woud hug him, Ichigo hugged back. Honey-Mai was not taller so she burried her face in the crook of his neck as she cried. Apologizing for all the things she regreted. For being the problem child and for all the hate se had bottled up for all these years. Ichigo just whispered assurance that it was okay and he accepted her apologies, which he did. None of what he said was a lie to her. Finally Honey-Mai accepted her parents and they were no longer whores. This made Ichigo and Grimmjow happy as could be. Honey-Mai even asked if she could live with them again and Ichigo and Grimmjow agreed to that.

*two year time skip*

Two years had passed and things had gone well. Ichigo had his cub and this time it was a little girl. Her name was Aradia and Ichigo had feared that Honey-Mai might get jealous again with the new baby around but she hadn't instead she had asked Jimmy if they could have a cub of their own. It shocked Jimmy but it didn't stop them from trying. They had suceeded in no time and when Yuee and Yuri came back from their honey moon, and yes they had a two month honey moon Yuee had told their parents that his mate was at least a couple weeks prenant with their first litter. Yuee was so happy at that and to see that he had a new sister. Yuee and Yuri cooed over and held their new sister, their mates eyes filled with joy at watching how happy their family was.

During the last two years no much had changed. Yuee and Uri got a home that was on their parent's property and riased their cubs there. The children often ran over to the big mansion to see their aunties and uncle to play with them as well as their cousin. Honey-Mai birthed triplets and had three boys. They were named Tosh, Alec and Nicky was his first name, not a nickname.

Phoenix and Kouhei had a set of twins, fraternal. One boy and one girl. The boy was the oldest. He had his mother's hair and her father's eyes. They named him Storm since his eyes were a vibrant blue likethe ocean. Their little girl had white hair mixed with some blue. As well as she had black scelera's like Shiro and silver eyes. At first they thought she was blind but she was very responsive and was reasured by both Szayel and Ulquiorra she ws fine.

The family was jovial and the fact that it was only twenty years ago that Ichigo was running for his life, was raped and was on a death wish and made it this far made him happy that he had made it. And Shiro and Grimmjow always reasured him by saying 'du hast mich' you have me. Now all he could do is watch as his family grew bigger and bigger until he was gone and his cubs would watch their cubs. Threy were a big happy fmaily, a strong one too and nothing would ever tear them apart again. Not the elder's not an enemy. If anyone tried Ichigo would fight to protect them. They were his happines. And he loved them. So what started out as his death warrant, Ichigo wold nuever trade it for the world.

**Briar: Done. As in the story is finished.**

**Ichigo: Thank God!**

**Briar: Oh hush. I'd like ta thank ZarameJake, my beta reader fer sticking through with me ta the end. I'll probs update Behind enemy lines next or only a nightmare. I'm not really sure yet. So bye bye.**


	15. Bonus Chapter

**Briar: So I got bored decided to do an epilogue kinda thingymabob since I read over some the reviews and they all brought smiles to my face. As well as I got ta 10,000 plus views guys are all such awesome fans. Btw I'm just winging it with this chapter and all. Cause one person wanted ta know if Grimm would ever love his momma again and I kinda miss this story now that it's done *sobs***

**Shiro:...Jeez it's just a story. Create a new one.**

**Briar: But I already got so many! It's like SMPR all over again!**

**Shiro: Then don't whine.**

**Briar: So mean! :'(**

A few decades had past and now Ichigo's grand babies were having babies. Time had passed so much. honey-Mai had changed for the better and Ichigo was proud. He spend time mending his relationship with his daughter and it didn't take long for that long lost bond to form. Szayel had a hypthesis that her hatred for the two were due to the absence of Grimmjow during the pregnancy as well as the lack of physical contact between the two.

Kouhei was still nervous around his sister since he was worried she would revert to her old ways. He never once entered her mind, usually using paper to write. His sister and mate had become one of the elders after their cubs had hit a proper age. She was the second most powerful one there. Surpassing Toshiro with ease as well as Ukitake and Shunsui. It had not irked Shunsui since he had been surpassed by such a voluptuous woman. Kouhei had become her assistant for her and was now the second strongest of all his siblings thanks to mating with his sister and the training he went through.

Ichigo worried that their power would be seen as a threat but it was not. Ichigo was still stronger than the elders. His potential limitless. A decade after receiving his first grand babies Ichigo and Grimmjow conceived a beautiful set of twin girls. Their names were Julian, who Grimmjow named and Shadow who Ichigo named. Her name had been Shadow for her dark hair that was the same shade as Ichigo's father and her violet eyes. They swirled with happiness. Grimmjow didn't bother trying to convince his mate to name her something else since Ichigo had been terrifying during his pregnancy.

Grimmjow had also forgiven his mom. Sure the road had been bumpy, and his siblings held nothing against him since Ichigo and he were young when they had the first set of cubs. Grimmjow and Kiki spent more time around each other, even though she knew what went on in his life she decided she'd rather hear it from Grimmjow. It made it all the more special.

So here Ichigo was sitting on his chair, he and Grimmjow had decided no more cubs since they already had so many. Each of his cubs lived on their property. Not venturing far for too long. It never bothered Ichigo, Grimmjow or Shiro since they loved their cubs and even as they were fully grown except for the twins who were nearing the age of maturity, Ichigo would be sad to see his cubs go so far as America to live.

Ichigo was waiting for Shiro to return. They weren't having company today. In fact they had the whole house to themselves, alone. Ichigo, Shiro and Grimmjow still acted like they did before Ichigo was pregnant. Not beating each other. Instead they were still happy and kissy faced not changing by much.

A devious smile curved on his face. Honey-Mai was taking the kids to an amusement park for the day. That meant some very fun plans for the parents could occur since they wouldn't be back till late at night. All of them had attended since Kouhei wanted to give his parents and Uncle a rest from their constant presence. So as soon as Shiro entered the living room Ichigo pounced on him like the feline he was. Grinning like the cat who ate the canary, Shiro mirrored the exact same smile for they had the same idea. Sitting up Shiro stood up leaving Ichigo no choice but to wrap his legs around Shiro.

Stepping forwards towards the couch, Shiro placed Ichigo in Grimmjow's lap having Ichigo's back against Grimmjow's chest and Shiro managed to sit in Ichigo's lap. Pressing his lips to Ichigo's and then Grimmjow began to lightly nibble and suck on the side of Ichigo's face. Understanding what the two had in mind. Grimmjow was cool with that.

Ichigo smile widened as he tangled his fingers in Shiro's waist long hair. Ichigo as well grew his hair out that long since both Phoenix and Kouhei insisted saying that their fathers would love it. Thinking of Ichigo as sexy. It had worked though so he had to give his cubs some recognition. Lifting his hips up, Ichigo moaned at the friction he received. His tongue pressing against Shiro's. The two tongue's fighting for dominance, and of course Ichigo being a beta lost the tongue war. It didn't help that Grimmjows own bulge was rubbing against his ass.

"Clothes... Off...Now!" Ichigo demanded between pants.

Shiro stood up and smirked as he removed his shirt with ease. Flaunting off his washboard abs and then slipping out of his pants, not even wearing boxers. Shiro's naked body was now displayed for Ichigo's liking. Grimmjow began to removed the buttons of Ichigo's pants and Shiro pulled on the pant legs having them pool at his feet before Shiro took them and flung them across the room not caring where they landed.

Grimmjow placed on hand around Ichigo's waist and his hand dipped inside the boxers. His thumb rubbing against the tip before he had the member in his hand and began to pump it. Ichigo arched his back and cried out in pleasure at the action. Grimmjow's other hand snaked up Ichigo's shirt. Fingers rubbing against Ichigo's nipples, hardening them before he began to pinch them and rolled the nub between his finger tip. Shiro smiled and Ichigo managed to lean forward. Sucking in the tip and putting his tongue in the slit before he began to suck in Shiro's erect member inch by inch. It didn't take long before he deep throated Shiro. Moaning as he swirled his tongue around Shiro's length Ichigo smiled as Shiro cried out. His fingers threaded in Ichigo's hair as he moved Ichigo up and down.

However, just when he was about to come Ichigo pulled back. Smiling at Shiro as he pouted. Pulling him down Ichigo climbed on Shiro's lap. Placing his own fingers in his mouth and sucking on them quickly coating them before inserting a single digit. It had been far too long in Ichigo's opinion that he had gone for his dosage of his mates. They had just been so busy and now that they were alone Ichigo could only thank Honey-Mai for letting them be alone.

Adding a second finger, Ichigo moaned as he struck his prostate, brushing his finger tips over the gland and bucking his hips forward, his cock brushing against Shiro's. After a few more strokes Ichigo added a third and not too long after deemed himself stretched and positioned himself over Shiro's member. Smiling at his mate Ichigo managed to seat himself fully. Shiro's cock buried deep to the hilt causing the two to moan. Placing his head against Shiro's shoulder Ichigo panted and waited a few minutes before he slowly rose up and back down.

The pace hadn't changed for Ichigo was waiting for Grimmjow to move closer yet he hadn't. Growling at that Ichigo turned to Grimmjow.

"Come here," Ichigo purred a seductive smile on his face.

Grimmjow did as ordered and Ichigo smiled leaning closer to Grimmjow so that he could tell Grimmjow what he wanted.

"I want you to fuck me too," Ichigo whispered huskily in Grimmjow's ear.

"With Shiro at the same time?" Grimmjow panted.

Ichigo nodded his head. Grimmjow thinking he had to wait his turn didn't hesitate in thrusting into his mate. It was a little difficult to manouver at first since he had never done this before and he had wanted to pound Ichigo into the mattress once he heard him cry out but refrained. Shiro was on the other side still. It didn't take two long for them to find a rhythm. Grimmjow had never thought Ichigo would love it so much. The cries and pleases for them to move harder and faster brought a more animalistic side to him as they fucked.

Ichigo moaned, groaned and screamed when his prostate was struck roughly. His alpha's knew how to please him and even though they were mated for so long they still found out new things about each others bodies. Ichigo didn't mind. It was fun.

Arching his back Ichigo rested his head on Shiro's shoulder. Tilting his head Ichigo began to kiss Shiro. Grimmjow suckling on Ichigo's neck causing red marks to form. They didn't often give Ichigo hickies since there was other ways to show that Ichigo belong to Grimmjow and Shiro. Though Ichigo didn't mind right now.

Instead Ichigo let his head hang back as Shiro and Grimmjow thrust harshly against his abused and sensative prostate gland. Just when Ichigo felt himself close to release the two slowed down, missing the gland on purpose to torture Ichigo. Grimmjow holding on to Ichigo's hips so that he was unable to move his hips back to get him immense pleasure. However, Shiro toyed with Ichigo's nipples. Circling around them before tweaking the hardened nipples. Ichigo's mouth was slightly opened while he panted, eyes dark from lust and a bead of sweat rolling down from the back of his neck down to his shoulders and beyond.

Finally Ichigo found pleasure once again when Grimmjow moved forward and allowed Ichigo to bounce in Shiro's lap while Shiro's tongue moved out and licked and sucked on Ichigo's muscular body. Licking a trail from his collar bone up to Ichigo's jaw and nibbling on Ichigo's lips. Easily claiming them and plunging his tongue within the orange headed one's mouth.

The feeling of heat coiling within his stomach returned but Shiro and Grimmjow did nothing to stop it. Instead, Shiro grasped Ichigo's hips harshly and helped Ichigo as he impaled himself on Shiro's and Grimmjow's dicks. Mumbling their names over and over again until Ichigo felt himself release on Shiro.

Though the two were far from done. Shiro tried his best not to release after the feeling of Ichigo's cum on his stomach and so far he was doing a good job. Smirking as the quiet whimpers and moans escaped his mates mouth. It only turned him on further. Hearing those noises from Ichigo was like an aphrodisiac. Growling with pleasure, Shiro bit down on Ichigo's neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. A large mark. Shiro smirked as Grimmjow did the same but the other side of Ichigo's neck. Shiro felt himself near the end. With one final harsh thrust both Shiro and Grimmjow finished at the same time. The two pulling out of Ichigo only to hear a whimper. There was little blood and Shiro had to say that he was pleased.

Laying down both mates held Ichigo in their arms. Kissing him lightly while sleep was on the horizon.

"I love you guys so much," whispered Ichigo," we'll be together forever, no matter what. Nothing will...Stand...In..My..Wa-"

Shiro and Grimmjow smiled. Ichigo had fallen asleep.

"Together forever," whispered Grimmjow and Shiro.


	16. AN Notification

It's bigger, it's better; ladies and gentlemen of the jury(interwebs), I present to you, Harvest!

Now, a few of you might be confused because you're thinking "hey this it (insert story here)" Well, this is a notification about my authorhood. Yes, we all know Harvest was originally my vampire GrimmjowxIchigo story. I got a few complaints about Ichigo being too out of character or too many errors. Or, there were many people who loved it for the emotional roller coaster I sent them on. I couldn't let go of my baby sooooo I got a friend who had a kick ass knack for editing to help me. There have been a lot of things changed such as an additional chapter, different ending and all. My friend, Jessica, she helped a lot. Pointing out many errors that I never saw and after 5 chapters she sadly couldn't edit anymore but it made a big impact on my writing. Harvest won't be out for a couple of months because it is being sent out to print but I'd appreciate it if you bought it. I kept every single review you guys kept; both the bad and the good reviews. If you want, you can follow me on twitter (mainly because I don't wanna add a bunch of people on facebook since that one is more personal) BriarDRose and yes, you will get to see what I look like and my real name is even on there. I'll be giving updates every so often so you'll know when the book comes out. Also, Harvest, the fanfiction will be removed in about a week I'd say. I loved it a lot but it will be taken down and any reviews you leave I'll still keep even if they're mean. The book is now available and if you go to my profile you'll see the link. At the moment the picture is not availble. If you do not own a credit card I would advise buying a prepaid visa or mastercard :)I would love if some of you would read the real version with Zenji and Kai. The synopsis is there as well.

Let's show that Twilight universe a real vampire love story!

Sincerely, your ever loving author and possible fan if I read your stories,

briar black death rose.


End file.
